Darkness and Shadows
by AsianCutie93
Summary: "I want to be the shadow that will intensify Kirisaki Daiichi's darkness and help you extinguish the offending light." Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko now instead of just HanaKuro. Rating changed from T to M.
1. Prologue

**Pairing**: Eventual Hanakuro (Hanamiya/Kuroko)

**Word Count**: 2,229 Words

Something I wrote in my spare time when I could not concentrate on my other Kuroko no Basuke fanfic. I want to continue it, but I don't know if it is any good. Maybe when I lose concentration again on the other fanfic, I'll write stuff for this one.

* * *

Kuroko woke up with a headache that was fiercely panging and rattling his skull. A familiar, pink set of eyes were staring at him with worry and relief, and a petite, gentle hand cradled his own. The shadow of Teiko Middle School remembered that he had gotten injured during the semifinals match by the genius twins, and fell unconscious due to the combination of the injury, fatigue, and the unease that had not dissipated since he woke up that morning, causing him to feel nausea and dizziness. A soft, feminine voice barely above a whisper asked the phantom, sixth man if he was still feeling tired.

"A little bit Momoi-san, but I would really like to see the game." Kuroko began to sit up, the position allowed him to breathe easier and feel less exhausted. "I am not sure if I can walk on my own though. Momoi-san, forgive me for troubling you but do you think that you could hold onto my arm and keep an eye on me, in case I collapse?" She gasped in excitement and could only nod in response. Not only would she be doing the sky-blue boy a favor, but the bright-pink lady would also get to link her arm around his like an actual girlfriend would. Once she had calmed down and Kuroko had gotten up from the flimsy, infirmary cot, cotton-candy pink and milky-blue slowly walked out of the sick ward's bed area to the basketball arena.

Kuroko could feel his heart thump heavily in excitement when he heard the cheers of a large crowd. The pale, slim, teenage boy hoped that Akashi truly kept his promise about not going easy or taunting Meiko Middle School. As the petite pair of students walked down the hallway together, Kuroko noticed a laminated, plastic card that was carelessly lying on the floor. It belonged to a first year, Seirin High School student named Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Ah, I think Seirin is playing their Winter Cup match with Kirisaki Daiichi right now. You can give it back to them after our match is over." Momoi suggested, knowing the phantom would never be impolite or forgetful enough to not return the item to its owner. The invisible man agreed, pocketed the object, and with the sound of another cheer from the crowd the injured player was energized to watch. Both manager and basketball player rushed to the sounds. Momoi could barely keep up with Kuroko's pace, but she knew how desperately he wanted to be a spectator in this match between his old friends and new ones.

When they arrived into the stadium, they quickly sat on the bench reserved for their team. The score drastically favored Teiko, but Meiko's hard work had managed to gain them eleven points. Satsuki was thoroughly impressed; according to the data she gathered, the other Middle School was not skilled enough to score past Murisakibara's defenses or Akashi's skills. She glanced in Akashi and Aomine's direction, surprised that neither of two were horrified by the events. Momoi expected the commanding, strict, red-head to scold the purple giant and her childhood friend for not tightening up their defenses and keeping offense consistent, and there was no amount of anger in the intimidating Captain's face. She saw an amused smile and a tinge of laughter at the corner of Akashi's smirk. Was the Captain happy by the other team's unexpected success against them?

"No… Akashi-kun, how could you?" Kuroko gasped. His breathing became erratic.

"Tetsu-kun, what's wrong?" The concerned manager asked. Kuroko grasped her hand with his. It was cold and wet from a flash of nervous and frightened sweat. The shadow pointed their conjoined hands at Murisakibara guarding the net. She was confused until she saw Meiko score. The violet-colored teen would jump and flick the ball, causing the orange sphere to pass through the hoop and give the opposing team two points. Teiko was mocking Meiko; saying that the only way the other team could even get on the scoreboard was if the Generation of Miracles generously gave it to them by subtly putting it in through the net for them so the spectators could not tell, only the players. "Tetsu-kun, why are they doing that?" She gasped. Kuroko lowered both of their arms and his head in shame. He could not face a woman when he was on the verge of tears. A gentleman never did that.

"I specifically asked Akashi-kun to not do this. Ogiwara-kun and I promised, even if the other side couldn't score a point that it was better that we both played our best. That we would play our best with a smile, so we could proudly shake each other's hands and be happy to play the game we love so much. The game he introduced me to." Kuroko shuddered as he pointed at Meiko's ace. "Momoi-san, please place the garbage can between my feet. While I would wish to never show such weakness such as vomiting in front of a lady, I do not know if I can keep my composure. This kind of basketball makes me sick. It makes me… hate it so much, like my body wants to violently reject such poisonous bile." Momoi couldn't breathe after those heated words. She never heard the kindhearted, sky-blue teen say something so defeated in nature. The pink-haired girl never thought she would hear the shadow of the team declare a hatred for the sport. His broken voice, the shivering body, and the balled fists made her want to cry.

"Oh Tetsu-kun," She sighed worriedly. She did as he requested, putting the metal bucket between his sneakers. The lovely, young woman did not know what else she could do, so Momoi placed a comforting hand on her crush's tense and quivering shoulders. The sixth man of the Generation of Miracles felt even smaller and weaker than he appeared. The flow of the match was really affecting him. Satsuki desperately wanted to say something to break the heated tension, but knew in a way that it would be absolutely disrespectful. There was nothing she could say that would excuse or dismiss the wrongs of the others. To try to do so would be even more hurtful to her favorite man. Eventually Kuroko rested his shaky and uneasy hand over her hand, and whispered a gracious thank you for the support. Yet both of them knew what he was actually silently thanking her for. _Thank you for not being a monster like the others, and please cling to your humanity as tightly as you can. Don't you dare slip like they did._ "Do you want to leave Tetsu-kun?"

"I would love to Momoi-san, but I cannot leave it like this… I need to be here for him." Kuroko heaved out as if it were his dying words. Momoi gulped but knew it was the right thing to do. She would stay by his side, even if he broke down. They held hands during the first half of the grueling match. Kuroko would instinctively tense with every point given to Meiko, but the roar of Shigehiro's fighting words perking up the team were powerful enough to lift the phantom's struggling mind as well. Momoi did not know how long she could stand such a senseless game, so she could not begin to imagine the pain Tetsuya was experiencing. Teetering on the point of snapping, both prayed that this agonizing game would end soon.

As soon as Ogiwara found out just how badly the Generation of Miracles were taunting him and his team, the strong, dependable ace and power forward turned to the opposing side's bench with hot, painful tears slicing his innocent face. The words he mouthed to his childhood friend were what made Momoi's and Kuroko's hearts feel like an icy blizzard was threatening to tear it apart. _Why? How could you do this to me Tetsuya?_ Kuroko clenched Momoi's hand tight and his own tears that he had forcefully held back were flooding out of his reddening and puffy eyes. He mouthed a gut-wrenching apology to Shigehiro, but could not blame his friend's answer back. _I don't believe you. Your eyes are cold, just like these monsters tormenting me._

"I need to leave Momoi-san. Please don't follow." The phantom commanded and sped off. He did not know where he was running, but anything was better than that sight. The fuel of nightmares, an innocent boy that was the sun that breathed basketball into his lungs was dying and turning cold and black. Those fiery, orange locks, passionate and charismatic eyes, and beaming smile, all of it stomped on by his friends that betrayed his trust and Shigehiro's dreams. Despite having low stamina, the phantom player felt his legs keep running down the corridors, swiftly navigating through the empty spaces, and somehow found himself in the stadium that contained the high school, basketball game between Seirin and Kirisaki Daiichi. He stayed by the entrance, using the wall as support as he watched.

Kirisaki Daiichi was losing by ten points and in the last three minutes, they switched players. An average player was getting benched and being replaced with the team's best player and strategist, Hanamiya Makoto, to somehow counter Seirin's powerful Center player Kiyoshi Teppei. The dark-haired point guard was intelligent and part of the five, Uncrowned Kinds (just as Kiyoshi was) that Kuroko and the other Generation of Miracles dethroned with their debut, but he was not particularly strong looking and significantly shorter than the support of Seirin's team. What could he do during this important time in a game that would possibly clench the win for his team? Enchanted by the unusual point guard, the invisible player focused on the match.

At first, Hanamiya's plays were simple and textbook. Kuroko knew the elder man had to have something else in his arsenal. With the snap of his fingers during a defensive rebound, it happened. Kiyoshi Teppei, the Iron Heart, was purposely injured by the cleverly hidden orders of Makoto, and no one could prove such a foul play occurred. Kuroko's blood boiled but not in distaste. Was that it? He would not damage his opponents' spirits that way! If you are going to injure a man, you needed to do so in a way so that you would never fear his revenge. Shatter him, crush him, suffocate the soul of any light… consume everything in darkness. As he watched the match progress, the observing shadow knew Kirisaki Daiichi would clench the win now the strongest player on Seirin's team was eliminated, but everyone still felt uneasy and questioned the outcome of the game. The darkness the team relied on was not strong enough. Hanamiya was missing a piece in his brilliant plans and Kuroko believed he knew what the dark, Uncrowned King needed.

The transparent teen raced to the locker rooms, not wanting to miss the opportunity fate had given him. Just as Kirisaki Daiichi was exiting the changing rooms, Kuroko made his presence known. He scared the elder players, but Hanamiya quickly composed himself and regained a sinister scowl on his face. The Uncrowned King examined the Miracle boy, knowing exactly who he was. The question he had however was why was basketball's pride and joy bothering him?

"What do you want brat? Don't tell me you were cheering for that team of weaklings we were playing today?" Hanamiya asked, obviously very annoyed.

"No, I did not wish for Seirin to win. I only came for a request." Kuroko bowed his head respectfully, startling the devious, basketball team. "Hanamiya-san, please allow me next semester to go to your school and join the basketball team. I want to help you beat the Generation of Miracles and the other Uncrowned Kings in next year's Winter Cup." The sixth man of the Generation of Miracles hoped the other said yes. Makoto was shocked. Teiko Middle School's passing and misdirection specialist wanted to join their school and beat his fellow comrades? Perhaps the group of colorful youngsters was not just a bunch of goodie-goodies as the point guard previously thought. Hanamiya smirked and turned to his regulars, happy to see that they were glad for this lucky opportunity to have a Generation of Miracles joining their team.

"Oh really? And do tell me what motivated you to do such a thing, phantom of Teiko?" The Kirisaki Daiichi Captain asked with an amused tone. Kuroko looked at him with his wide eyes. Orbs that at first glance appeared blank, but Hanamiya was an expert in recognizing the storm of emotions brewing in the Middle School student. Seething anger, sadness with unfathomable depths, and a soul starved for revenge were inside the slender shadow.

"Your plays are brilliant Hanamiya-san, but your darkness is naked and too exposed in the harsh light. I want to change that." Kuroko paused to angrily clench his fists. "I want to be the shadow that will intensify Kirisaki Daiichi's darkness and help you extinguish the offending light." His determined declaration moved the High School students, and everyone turned to the genius Captain. Hanamiya gave a sly grin and removed his varsity jacket. He tossed the heavy, article of clothing to the teal-haired boy, gesturing for Kuroko to put it on.

"Resign from Teiko's basketball club and register for classes at Kirisaki Daiichi immediately." Hanamiya ordered.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts. I feel like I made Kuroko too out-of-character.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pairing**: Eventual Hanakuro (Hanamiya/Kuroko)

**Word Count**: 4,100 Words

I felt bad for not updating this fanfic so I made the first chapter! Whoot! I hope you like it.

* * *

Kuroko resigned from the basketball club after sending an application to Kirisaki Daiichi High School that night as Hanamiya ordered, not a bit surprised by Akashi's dismissive behavior towards him. The red head knew on that day that he had slashed their relationship to shreds.

Still, once the phantom had done all this, he realized that he had no form of contact with the elder teen, other than to go to Kirisaki Daiichi after school and alert the point guard himself that he had carried out his tasks. It was not a problem; the only one at home was the shadow's grandmother and she was rather lenient when it came to Kuroko's schedule due to his basketball practices and giving him time to spend with friends afterwards. But this still made the third year, Middle School student uneasy. He thought the Uncrowned King was more calculating and precise with his actions. Was the Kirisaki Daiichi team testing his loyalty and commitment to his declaration? They seemed to be interested in what he wanted to offer them, but at the same time, judging by what Kuroko saw on the court the team was never as victory-hungry as the other basketball teams he had encountered. Whether he was part of the Generation of Miracles or not, the shadow thought the team would feel the same about him either way. Yet Hanamiya appeared to have invested in the Teiko trump card when the elder, dark-haired teen gave him his teal, varsity jacket, which was folded neatly in the phantom's backpack so that he could return it to the elder man.

The sky-blue boy's thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt announcement over the school's intercom. It was the Principal of Teiko Middle School, a man that was rarely ever seen or heard from, and he was requesting for Kuroko to come to his office immediately. Sure, the invisible teen went to the main offices plenty of times in order to defend that he had been showing up to class but his lack of presence made teachers mark him absent, but such a common annoyance that was the equivalent to a mosquito bite never warranted the young man to have to see the Principal. Kuroko obtained permission from his teacher to do as commanded, and briskly walked through the meandering halls. As the shadow wondered what this could possibly be about, the transparent teen's thoughts drifted back to Hanamiya.

What would their relationship be like once Kuroko transferred to his school? It was not really a relationship one could romanticize; it was fueled by their mutual dislike of those with talent being too cocky just because they were better than average, instead of realizing that anyone was subject to failure (especially them). Kuroko was now being driven by surging, undying hate due to his betrayal by the people he had come to trust and how they had destroyed so many people's love of basketball due to their sheer dominance, and Hanamiya was probably only amused by the thought of having an unknown factor he did not foresee being added to his equation, and how that would attribute to the team's dynamics. Where would this go? Darkness and shadows were common elements that were usually found side by side, but they were not necessarily the same thing. Shadows were a barrier between the darkness and light, a common ground so that they could battle, but could Kuroko have the stamina and man-power to provide that buffer? Kuroko thought of all of these unanswered questions as he entered the main office. He stood outside of the Principal's door, took a deep breath, and prepared himself. The transparent teen gave a courteous knock on the cherry-wood door to alert the man in charge that he had arrived as demanded. A familiar, baritone voice called him in, the same one that addressed the school at the beginning of the year and was rarely heard from after that.

The phantom slowly opened to allow his lean body to enter, swooping in as quietly as possible. It shocked the docile teen to see that there were two chairs placed in front of the Principal's desk. One was empty and obviously meant for him, but the other seat was occupied by Hanamiya Makoto. The dark-haired, devious man was dressed in a more mature fashion; he was clad in a dark gray suit (that was almost black in color) that skimmed down his muscular frame, pressed, clean, white shirt which made the look more elegant, and simple but obviously expensive shoes to complete the elder teen's look. Yet Kuroko could not pay attention to the other's strangely formal attire because he was captivated by the intense stare of those dark, green eyes framed with strong brows. They were unnerving, unbending, and all knowing, as if everything in Kuroko's life was all going to be decided by that stare.

"Please take a seat Kuroko-kun; I think you'll be very, pleasantly surprised by today's discussion." The middle-aged man said behind his desk. The quiet boy nodded; he did not show any hesitation in his movements but the Teiko trump card could tell by the gleam in Hanamiya's eyes that his true emotions were exposed to the other. "Tetsuya, I have attended our team's basketball games on multiple occasions and have been blessed to witness your skills. Your hard work and dedication to our motto of absolute victory, has not only grabbed my attention, but Coach Hanamiya Makoto of Kirisaki Daiichi High School as well." Coach? Kuroko remembered that the elder teen was the leader of the team, but he was absolutely sure that there was another man that was definitely the coach just yesterday. Did the man conveniently get fired? "Hanamiya-san is also Captain of the basketball team, and came here personally to say that you showed great interest in his school and he shows mutual interest in return. If you pass all of your classes with the excellent marks you usually get, we would be able to transfer your records to their database and get you a full scholarship to his school. This would not only be a great opportunity for your mind, but allow you to hone your skills in basketball if that is what you want. That was the synopsis of our conversation, was it not Hanamiya-san?" The Principal asked to clarify.

"Yes, Kuroko-kun needs only to pass his classes in order to get a scholarship. He and his classmates' famed title Generation of Miracles is more than enough proof of his other talent. If Kuroko-kun could lend me some of his time after this meeting before he goes back to class, I would like to tell him more about our school and what we have to offer." The Kirisaki Daiichi Coach said.

"Actually, I thought to make it easier for the both of you, I could excuse Kuroko-kun from his classes and allow the two of you to discuss those matters in the conference room two doors down from here. Unless, do you have other plans today?" Hanamiya shook his head. Principal and Coach held hands. It felt strange; as if the two were completing a business deal rather than discussing a child's possible future. The Uncrowned King offered a hand to help the member of the Generation of Miracles out of the chair; the pleasant smile turned into a subtle grin when the sky-blue boy took it. So this was the plan… They easily found the empty room the Principal reserved for them, not bothering with any lights for dim sunlight still illuminated the space for both occupants. Makoto and Tetsuya settled in the nearest seats, not breaking eye contact when they did. Those questions that flooded the phantom had evaporated, and his mind was almost completely blank as he concentrated on the forest green eyes.

"There are three things I need you to do, and in exchange you'll be able to ask three things from me." The elder teen said directly. A voice that commanded such attention almost made the phantom backup into the chair. "I want to have recordings of your matches, particularly ones that focus on your plays. You'll also need to pass your classes; Kirisaki Daiichi is a school of the affluent, so a scholarship is hard to acquire. You better not mess up, because even being a coach has limits. Don't make my efforts be in vain. While I liked watching that man squirm, it was too much work for me to usually bother." Hanamiya paused to adjust his collar, showing his irritation at the thought of a plan not going well. "The last thing I want is that I want you to come to our practices and games after school. You need to analyze our style and find your niche. I don't need a little kid flopping around and disturbing our dynamics. And before you think your title as Miracle boy is going to save you, always remember that I had the former Coach fired and replaced like…" The Uncrowned King snapped his fingers with a devilish yet bored look into his eyes, emphasizing the ease of this task. "You have until midnight to decide on your three requests in return. I don't like asking people for things without an exchange, because being in debt to people is never wise." Kuroko nodded. "Can you talk? Honestly, you had so much to say yesterday but now you're nothing but a ghost. I knew you were a phantom that was only known by rumors, but I'm not one to make special accommodations for people. The least you could do is show a little gratitude instead of just staring. We already have Furuhashi, and he's already got the creepy eyes thing down. We don't need another one." Hanamiya said sounding very annoyed. At least he appeared more relaxed.

"Sorry if I come off as cold, I wanted to wait for Hanamiya-san to finish what he was saying." Kuroko explained. "I also did not expect to see you here."

"Baka, how did you think I would contact you? I wouldn't trust a pampered, Middle School brat to fumble around and get stuff done. Plus, you practically have no record. Someone had to step in if this is going to happen. You're a fucking mess." Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

"Yes, even I noticed a change in myself." Kuroko acknowledged. "Ever since our match with Meiko Middle School… I keep feeling sick. Hating something and people you used to care for is a bitter, horrible thing." Those same broken eyes filled with flames of despair, the same intense stare that captured Hanamiya Makoto as the preliminaries of Winter Cup were there. It was the same motivated, desperate shadow that was reaching for a comforting had of the Darkness because of the lies of the Light. "But when I saw you play, it felt good to hate them. The sickness dissipated and the only thing I could think of was the play alongside you. I don't want to feel this suffering, and if it means that I could play with you and make those guys suffer, then I will do anything to do it." The phantom recalled with the same biting hiss that was about to break into the usually blank voice. In order to calm himself, the invisible teen deeply sighed and tried to change the topic. "Would you like your jacket back? It will probably be cold there in the stadium. Winter Cup is the last tournament of the year, so it would be good for you to be in your best condition."

"Keep it. Give it back to me when you earn your own." Hanamiya brushed off. Kuroko could not help but feel a little pleased and confident. The Uncrowned King said when, not if, Kuroko earns his spot on the team. When one actually analyzed the dark-haired genius' speech patterns, it was easy to see why his teammates were so easy-going and followed his orders so smoothly during a match. Why the Coach could be fired so quickly on his whim, and how the school could have so much confidence in him, the point guard was a great leader that balanced love and fear like a practiced tyrant. When addressing people that were a part (or soon to be) of his team, Hanamiya's words were not biting, and yet he chose his diction carefully so that one knew their place.

"Alright, I will try my best to make Hanamiya-san not wait too long." The invisible man said with a small smile. Hanamiya returned the gesture with a knowing grin of his own. They glanced at the clock in the room, noticing that the school day was almost over. "Would you like to stay here while I ask our manager Momoi-san for footage of all the matches I have played, or would you like to come with me?"

"I will walk with you. Your school day is almost over, and we need to leave right away for my match." The odd pair exited the room. Kuroko navigated them through the halls that were burned into his memories, knowing this would be his last time down them. Momoi was where the sky-blue teen thought she would be, in the club room organizing their records. Their last, official match seemed to take a toll on her as well. Her infectious smile, warm demeanor, and bubbly personality were cool and weak. Only when her peach-colored eyes met his milky-blue ones did, her former self appeared. Satsuki opened her arms wide like a child and enveloped the shadow in a loving embrace. Makoto was a little shocked when she squeezed the phantom so hard that the younger boy could hardly breathe, but Tetsuya seemed used to the affection. He never knew the shadowy, unnoticeable character could attract the affection of a girl that was … cute.

"Momoi-san, I'm sorry to interrupt you while you are working but I need a favor from you." Kuroko spoke up, not wanting to waste the elder teen's time. "Please give a copy of my records to Hanamiya Makoto. He is my new Coach, and requests to have this information." The young lady glanced behind the shadow, knowing who the other was and could not help but be concerned. But Tetsuya's face when he mentioned the Uncrowned King and bad boy of basketball seemed hopeful, a face Momoi could not refuse after yesterday's travesty.

"Tetsu-kun, I think you know… that you're the man I love the most in this world and you've never disappointed me. If I do this favor for you, can you do one for me as well?" She asked, tightening her grip on his shoulders. The phantom nodded. Hanamiya cocked an eyebrow at the sentimental pair, wondering why they were so serious. What happened during that match yesterday? From what he saw judging by the score, Teiko slaughtered the other team. Where was the conflict? "Please defeat Dai-chan. That person during Meiko's match was not my best friend, and I want him back. Before he used to inspire so many others by his passion and love for basketball, but now…" Momoi paused to stare hard at the pile of records she accumulated. "Those are the records we are purging to streamline our system. We don't need them. All 137 of those boys in those files have quit basketball all because of us. Dai-chan… everyone, please, make them see what they have done to so many. He won't listen to me…" She leaned into the phantom's neck, letting two lone tears stream down her gentle face and into Kuroko's quivering neck.

"I will Momoi-san," Both ignored Hanamiya's mocking of both of them with a fake gagging noise. The pink-haired girl pulled away from the gentle man, quickly wiping the tears so the aquamarine boy could say anything. She grabbed her notebook and pencil, placing a big smile on her face. After the Kirisaki Daiichi Captain told the Teiko manager his address so she could send him everything he needed, Hanamiya followed Kuroko to his locker to retrieve his backpack. It surprised the Uncrowned King to witness the young man pull the varsity jacket out of the bag and drape it over his shoulders. It was two sizes too big for the narrow shoulders, tiny waist, and slender arms, and yet the sight of the petite male clothed in his jacket made Hanamiya hold his breath. Perhaps fate had brought them together, to make this opportunity possible.

"Heh, don't wear that around your girlfriend. She might get jealous." Makoto joked. He lifted the sleeve, emphasizing his ownership of the jacket and the new, soon-to-be member of the Kirisaki Daiichi basketball team. "Honestly, who would have thought that an unnoticeable guy like you would have a girlfriend? I'm actually a little impressed."

"Momoi-san is not my girlfriend. She just does not hide her feelings well. We are merely friends, and have a professional relationship of manager and player." The teal-haired boy stated firmly as he adjusted the garment. Strangely, it still felt warm and welcoming despite sitting in a cold, metal locker for almost eight hours. "I am sorry to disappoint you. I have never had a girlfriend, boyfriend, or any sort of lover of any kind." Hanamiya leaned in, his lips almost pressing against the shadow's ear.

"Hm… you're smarter than I thought. I would have been even more disappointed if you had actually sunken low enough to date someone from a stupid, victory-hungry school like this piece of trash. Remember, winning is an easy equation that is for the uninspired. I'm here to create my own amusement. You better learn what will bring you amusement, because I'm not here to entertain you." Kuroko shivered.

They strolled out of the Middle School, not talking during the whole journey. What was there to say? Kuroko did not know what amused him during this perilous time. Fun was not on his agenda. He wanted revenge, seeing his ex-friends broken and disheartened just as they had done to Ogiwara and his own being. Was it justice really amusement? Not in the way that the younger man thought of it. How could he fight for entertainment, when basketball was teetering on making him sick? Once the two of them entered the stadium and were greeted by the other members of Kirisaki Daiichi basketball team, they settled into the locker room. There was not the familiar silence that Kuroko was used to from sports. No condescending, no intense glares or bloated superiority, or any of the things one got used to when they became a part of the Generation of Miracles. There were playful jabs, sparkling grins, genuine excitement, and fun, something that the phantom never realized that he was starved for. Why did a team that was lesser than his old one… why were they so much happier than him? How could they have such a bond when victory was so uncertainty? Should there not be tension, worry of losing, and questioning of worth?

"Know that we're most likely to lose against Senshinkan, but we still can execute the plan and make it entertaining." Hanamiya told his team. Their spirits only seemed to lift despite the declaration of certain lose. "Keep alert for my signals. Now let's go warm up!" When everyone left, the Coach put a shoulder on the shadow. "Victory is too easy, so let's just have fun." Makoto said, giving the younger man's tense muscles a light squeeze.

Just as Hanamiya said, the current state of Kirisaki Daiichi and Senshinkan was not in their team's favor. While the latter was a top-tier King of basketball in the Tokyo region, Kuroko (and he was sure Hanamiya noticed) that their status now had slid from that elusive title they earned in the past. It was an odd match to watch, for it should have been disappointing to see the lackluster king and an Uncrowned Royal who was stuck with average teammates yet the shadow felt his mouth curling into a rare smile. A wide smile that hurt his usually relaxed cheeks seemed plastered to the passing specialist's face.

It was similar to the Seirin match. Hanamiya was a brilliant point guard, and used his superior sight and strategizing to analyze the majority of Senshinkan's plays within two minutes of the first quarter, playing textbook strategies in order to confuse the other team into believing a false sense of security. He was gaging how far the officials were, where the camera men were angled, and Senshinkan's movements so that he could engage his real plan.

Effectively, the regulars were able to bruise and rough-house their opponents by screening the referee, particularly when it came to the inside offense and defense. Everyone in the stadium gasped, wondering why there was nothing being done by the foul play but Hanamiya just observed. He was not done. There was still the power forward to deal with. The ordinary boy was nothing special, but he was definitely the best player on the field. The Senshinkan ace had strong calves to propel him into the air and perform almost effortless dunks, but there was always a weakness in even the most talented of players. When Kuroko saw the golden edge of Hanamiya's eyes brighten that's when the strike came. The Captain received the ball, dribbling steadily and making sure that his free hand was visible to his whole team. Abruptly, the Coach was greeted with an effective, defensive screen with two people; both of the players were unnerved to see no fear in the dark-haired teen. With a slide backwards, Hanamiya jumped and shot the ball into the air. It was a perfect fake; Makoto appeared to actually try to shoot a three-pointer. A rebound and a snap of the fingers again, Kuroko felt his heart pound with excitement when he saw those lips whisper the words "Rest in Peace."

"AH!" The young man cried. His left hip that was showing weakness was struck accidentally by the Kirisaki Daiichi regular, making him scream out in agony. His teammates raced to the ace, yelling for a medic and a stretcher to help the injured teen.

"Oh my, what an unfortunate accident, it is such a shame! He was playing so well. Is he alright?" Hanamiya said with innocent curiosity, the precision of that tone was akin to a seasoned actor. The small forward and Captain charged at the Uncrowned King, knowing exactly what kind of reputation the other carried and accused him of causing the sinister act on purpose. "Oh? Why would I do such a thing? Surely, you must have evidence to make such an accusation?"

"You're known for this kind of thing! It is too big of a coincidence!" The Senshinkan Captain yelled. Just as he was about to hit Hanamiya, the Vice Captain stopped him. The game continued on, everyone's movements cautious toward the devious team in teal and black. Kuroko understood those words Hanamiya told him before. This thrill that he never realized basketball could give him. He could immediately think of ways how the team could use his passes to strengthen their tactics. Hanamiya's spider web was well executed, but with his passes there could be more hidden silk strings to help see the enemies struggle. Any power forward could fake being unable to catch his passes, forcing the enemy to face the intense speed and heavy spin of the misdirection specialist. With his speed, lack of presence, and sneakiness, Hanamiya could craft even more mischievous entertainment. The shadow's legs were shaking, knees buckling together like a giddy child, and his fists clenched in wonder instead of anger. This was the basketball he always wanted to play.

Senshinkan won 84-83, a close battle. All the players gave a deadly glare at the smirking, Kirisaki Daiichi Captain but they had no choice but to respectfully bow to the other so they could tend to their injured comrade. Hanamiya grabbed his towel and wiped his sweat. Calculating eyes met Kuroko's amused ones, that smirk grew wider and sharper.

"Hanamiya-san, I know what my place is."

"Good… and what are your three requests?" The Coach asked.

"My first request is that no one that was a victim of the Generation of Miracles can be injured. I will not purposefully hit anyone as well, because I would hardly be effective in such a thing." The shadow paused, almost quivering with anticipation for the last wish. "The last thing I want is to make the Generation of Miracles reflect on their victims. I want to see them emotionally break."

* * *

Read and review! Kuroko gets a little more out-of-character, but I think you'll see Kuroko's excitement more understandable later when they face Kaijou two chapters from now. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Pairing**: Changed to basically Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko and any combination of the team. Rated M right now because of Seto/Hara. Why did I change the pairing? Because I realized that I like to think Kirisaki Daiichi is as close as they are because they all have sex with each other. Hate the idea? Sorry!

**Word Count**: 4,657 Words

Next chapter will have Kise and the Kaijou match. Hope you'll be fine with this chapter for now.

* * *

The past three nights were interesting, filled with nothing but watching Kuroko's style of basketball on the myriads of film that the Teiko manager gave. Hanamiya still found the young man's moves a bit unpredictable due to his lack of presence. How Kuroko decided with lightning-fast speed who to pass to, was still a mystery to the genius but he knew one thing; the dark-haired teen was rather grateful that the Teiko trump card was going to join their team officially after the semester break.

His weak presence allowed for an obvious passing pattern that people would follow, which is pass to the person Kuroko marks only to be shocked by the sudden presence of the tenth player on the court that within seconds sends the ball to the teammate that was able to escape their guard due to everyone's shock. This led to the obvious conclusion that that teammate scores a two or three pointer shortly after this. Most of the time, it went to the power forward and ace Aomine Daiki in the videos, but when the young, blue-haired man was being particularly lazy or already filled his twenty-point quota, the shadowy boy would send the ball flying to the others pretty equally percentage wise (depending on who was quicker to evade their opponent). The passing specialist's abilities seemed to work best during the beginning of the match to set a high pace and great momentum for his team, and during critical moments when the team was struggling. It made sense. An invisible object would only stay that way for so long because it became visible to everyone. Also, Hanamiya did not want his other small forward Furuhashi to get soft or complacent from not playing.

The Uncrowned King sighed. His last class of the day was particularly tiresome and boring today to make Makoto think of a shorty that was not even a freshman at his high school yet. But those eyes were so hungry for revenge; it was amusing to stare into those teal orbs. What did Teiko do to create such a starving beast that was ready to bite back at them at any second? The phantom did not appear angry for a lack of recognition by the world or his comrades so he did not seem to have pathetically, simple goals like Haizaki Shugo (the gray-haired boy that was one of those miracles that never became a miracle), judging by what information Hanamiya could gather, the transparent teen was also a good student so that ruled out his interests in Kirisaki Daiichi's and the Uncrowned King's reputations, and he certainly did not appear to be able to understand having "fun" playing basketball until he saw them play Senshinkan three days ago, so where was this motivation coming from? Deciding the phantom would probably reveal more about himself eventually, the prodigy was going to enjoy the lack of an annoying, younger brat for a little longer.

The bell rang. Hanamiya sat back against his seat. He liked to wait three minutes or so after the end of class, so that he did not have to slip through the crowd of boring, spoiled, rich brats with the same personality (he was a different kind of spoiled, rich brat from them). Once the genius saw that almost everyone was gone, the Kirisaki Daiichi Captain got up and bumped into something several centimeters shorter than he was. He glanced down and glared at the Middle School phantom that stared blankly at the Uncrowned King in return. How the hell did the younger man get into the classroom and walk up to Makoto's desk without attracting any attention or making any noise?

"Hello," Kuroko greeted. The phantom held up a piece of paper, expecting Hanamiya to examine it. It was the shadow's grades and they were all A's. The dark-haired man snorted. What was the point of this? "I took all of my exams early. I only have to show up on graduation day. This means that I am now technically a Kirisaki Daiichi student. Will you allow me to participate during practices now Coach Hanamiya-san?" The sky-blue teen requested. The elder man was shocked, but could not help but think that his was perfect timing. This was the day Kuroko was supposed to meet the _real_ regulars that made up the basketball team.

"Don't call me coach, it makes me feel old. As for playing, I suppose you can-" Hanamiya paused when he realized Kuroko was starting to get undressed in the classroom. "Idiot, what are you doing?" The phantom halted his actions and gave his new Captain a confused look. It would have been cute if the ebony-haired man was not genuinely startled.

"I'm getting dressed in practice-appropriate clothes." Tetsuya shrugged. Hanamiya flicked the younger boy's forehead in disgust. Was the brat that naïve and stupid?

"We have locker rooms for such a thing." Makoto growled in frustration. After Kuroko put his shirt back on, the older, basketball player grabbed the shadow's left wrist and stormed down the hall with the shorter boy forced to follow. The few stragglers that had not left school right away gave the pair odd looks, not used to seeing the Uncrowned King losing his composure or him touching others outside of his gang with ease (unless they were people Hanamiya wanted to sleep with). Once they made it down to the club's locker room, Makoto unceremoniously let go of Tetsuya's hand. "Here baka, this is our designated changing area. Geez, did they not have these kinds of facilities at Teiko or something?"

"No, they did, and I am sorry for making you upset Hanamiya-san." Kuroko said, still confused as to why the leader of the team was acting this way. "I just really wanted to participate during practice. Seeing everyone play Senshinkan and the fun they had… I want to create my own enjoyment as well. Something I haven't felt in a long time." Hanamiya sighed and waved at the younger boy to leave his face, happy to see the phantom had obliged. The Uncrowned King waited outside, wanting to cool his head. Too bad he did not have any alcohol nearby; he really needed a drink. The dark-haired teen felt a tap on his shoulder and heard the familiar pop of a bubblegum bubble. Hanamiya turned his head and saw a mop of lavender hair that covered the teen's eyes, and pale skin.

"Light purple? What happened to the blonde Hara?" The bubblegum teen shrugged.

"It faded during my suspension from playing. My little sister picked out the color. Five-year-olds can have pretty good taste. Don't I look like an insufferable, pastel Goth that whines all the time?" Hara smirked. "I heard something happened when Yamazaki, Furuhashi, Seto, and I were suspended. A miracle the size of a cream puff wanting to be a part of our team, do you care to explain this Hanamiya? Or are we just going to be kept in the dark?"

"You'll see everything during practice. By the way, where are the others?" Hara's shoulders rise in alarm.

"Crap, I forgot to wake up Seto during Trigonometry!" Kazuya realized before turning around. Before he could run to fetch the Center player, both were greeted by the sight of Furuhashi and Yamazaki, both of them had one of Kentaro's arms slung over their shoulders as they dragged the tall, sleeping man. Hara sheepishly grinned at his teammates, while Yamazaki glared and Furuhashi's eyes were always hard to read in general.

"So how was your hiatus from basketball guys?" Hanamiya asked the approaching teens. "Why didn't you just wake Seto up? Surely you're smart enough to do that on your own."

"We tried to wake him up, but nothing worked." Furuhashi replied, adjusting the arm that was sitting uncomfortably on his shoulders. "How do you wake him up Hara? He's a stone-cold statue right now." Hara grinned. The messy-haired teen walked up to the sleeping man and smoothly pressed his body against Seto's slightly taller frame. The power forward slinked his arms sexily around the Center player's neck, leaned in, and blew against the other's ear. Seto stirred, but his eyes remained closed. Hara chuckled and nuzzled his nose against the crook of Kentaro's neck. Everyone watched with feelings of horror, amusement, and slight arousal.

"Oh big boy… please wake up. You can't give it to me when you're asleep." Hara moaned out rather than spoke, sounding as wanton and haughty as possible. "Please baby, I want you inside me so badly." Seto got up from his feet, pulled the hair wax out of his pocket, and styled his messy hair out of his face. The Center, basketball player wrapped an arm around Kazuya's hip, tugging at the waistband of the bubblegum boy's pants possessively.

"So this is why you guys got suspended." Hanamiya said. "Having sex in an empty classroom?" Seto yawned for the last time and nodded.

"You are such trash Hara." Yamazaki criticized and shook his head in disbelief.

"You're just jealous that I get laid more than you. Besides, you know you want this too. None of you complained when you were in my bed. If any of you were in Seto's position, you'd do it too. Men, ladies, anyone really, cannot resist me." Hara playfully huffed. The Captain and Coach of the Kirisaki Daiichi basketball team only cocked an eyebrow at the lavender-haired teen. "Okay, I still don't get as many girls as Hanamiya, but I bring all the boys in with my charm." Kazuya said, cheekily waving and swaying his hips. "Plus, with the Captain's dry spell lately, I might beat him soon. The Uncrowned King of basketball will be dethroned once again by me." Hara cheered, not flinching in the slightest when Seto's hand settled on his buttocks.

"Your condom and lubricant expenses must be extravagant." Koujirou commented, subtly sharing and repeating Hiroshi's sentiments of the power forward being trashy.

"Hanamiya-san, who are these people you are talking to? I haven't seen them in the recent practices that I observed." A quiet voice interrupted. Everyone jumped and they were shocked to see a light-blue haired, pale boy, standing next to Hanamiya. He was dressed in an all-white outfit except for his black wristband, ready to play basketball.

"God, I need to put a fucking bell on you or something Kuroko." Hanamiya suggested with obvious annoyance. "These are the regulars of the Kirisaki Daiichi basketball team. They were suspended for a period of time from basketball for various reasons, and now they're coming back." Furuhashi was the first to introduce himself to the youngest boy after that, intrigued by the other's eyes for they were as expressionless as his.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Furuhashi-san. I am Kuroko Tetsuya." The phantom introduced himself in return. The rest of the team told the usual, ghostly boy their names as well. "Excuse me Captain Hanamiya-san, would it be alright if I warmed up first? I haven't played for a week due to my minor injury, and feel out of shape." Hanamiya nodded and watched as the pale teen walked away and into the gymnasium. The regulars and Captain got dressed afterwards, needing to make sure that the third-string members got the equipment necessary before everyone else arrived.

They all saw the Miracle boy dribbling; the transparent teen would duck diagonally while driving the ball forward, making the whole team confused by the odd motions. Why would someone practice like this? Kuroko seemed dissatisfied by his motions and repeated them. Whatever the phantom was trying to do, it must have been very important to the younger student because he was getting frustrated with himself.

"So what are we doing for practice today?" The shooting guard asked as they continued to observe the ghostly boy. Hanamiya let a small smirk escape, but he did not want to give everything away.

"We will start with our usual drills. Then Second String will have a match with Third Sting and Kuroko." Seto cocked a brow at the smarter man. Did he really have that much confidence in the invisible man? Sure, he was part of the Generation of Miracles, but the kid is so small and has a weak physique.

When practice officially started, drills began. Twenty laps around the school, one-hundred sit ups, one-hundred pushups, and before they could do jumping jacks…

"Hey, whatever happened to that Kuroko kid?" Hara pointed out. They searched the gym until everyone heard Hanamiya groaning in disbelief. The phantom was lying face-first on the floor, a pink flush stained his ivory face, and his body was barely moving. Apparently after the fiftieth pushup, the phantom had gotten exhausted and slumped in defeat. While everyone found it a tiny bit hilarious, they were losing confidence in the young man dubbed a miracle. In order to not drain the shadowy teen of all of his energy, Hanamiya ended their usual routine early and demanded for a match between Second String and Third String. The Captain hoped Kuroko performed as well as he did in the videos Makoto watched, otherwise his efforts were wasted on a tiny brat.

The Second String team was the first to score, but Kuroko told the tallest boy on Third String to run to the other side of the court. Not knowing what else to do, the other basketball player listened to the phantom as Kuroko ran to retrieve the ball. Elegantly twisting and twirling his body, the petite figure was able to send a high-speed, full court pass to the designated teammate. The Third String member had to use both hands to catch the orange sphere, and still have to take a few steps back to help absorb the impact on his whole body. Hanamiya was pleased by the expression with slackened jaws and eyes that refused to close that his basketball regulars displayed. Once the player regained his composure, he dunked the ball to even the score. The Third String was able to score again despite being on defense; Tetsuya's mark forgot about that he was being guarded by the phantom, causing a pass interception that curved the ball into the hands of the surprised shooting guard. Not wanting to waste the opportunity given to him, the young man threw a perfect three-pointer, making the score 5-2 in their favor.

"So this is the kind of basketball he plays, a supportive role that can fit into any team style." Seto commented. "It is impressive that he's using his weak presence to his advantage like this."

"That is not what he is doing; it is something more complicated and skilled. It is a technique called misdirection, something that magicians use in order to perform their tricks. Kuroko simply acts as though he won't get the ball, and uses his teammates' eyes as mirrors in order to determine who would be the best to pass the ball to. While his lack of presence does help, the amazing part is the speed he does this at and how accurate his passes are." Hanamiya corrected. "I can see why Teiko Middle School would bring him out during crucial moments in a game. He is also very good at controlling the flow and pace of the game." Third String widened the gap to 7-2 now.

"It sounds like to me that you already knew the outcome of this match before it started. You just wanted to make us see the kid's potential." Furuhashi said in a bored tone. Koujirou knew that Hanamiya would do something to force them to be humble. The Coach nodded and watched the prodigy with a proud look on his face.

"You know, he is pretty cute." Kazuya commented before blowing another bubble. Makoto rolled his eyes; typical of Hara to turn to looks when thinking of compliments to give people. When he glanced back at Kuroko tap-passing the ball to another, dark-haired teammate's hand, Hanamiya could not help but think that Hara's words had a little bit of merit to them. Kuroko was cute in a childish kind of way. Yamazaki tried to slap the lavender-haired boy across the back of his head, but Hara ducked in time to escape unharmed. The power forward gave Hiroshi the middle finger, but had a happy grin on his face.

During the third quarter, everyone (but the regulars) was surprised when Kuroko was subbed out. Hanamiya noted that Kuroko's limit of game play at a time was forty minutes as he watched the Second String quickly catching up. It was almost painful seeing the difference in skill between the two teams now that the shadow was absent from the action. The eighteen-point difference that the Third String had built up (Kuroko probably anticipated this weakness in their team) had dwindled within minutes. With only two minutes left in the third quarter, Kuroko came back in. There was a stalemate for a full minute until Kuroko slammed a badly thrown pass to his teammate, using his signature Ignite Pass. Unfortunately because the pass did not have enough distance to travel in order for it to slow down to speeds that were at his team's acceptable level, the young man attempting to catch it accidentally flicked it into a Second String member's shoulder. The young man cried out in pain, causing everyone to stop. As the teen's teammates tended to his injury, the Captain, Hanamiya devilishly smiled and called off the match. It was obvious that even though Third String was behind by ten points, that they would eventually win due to Kuroko's efforts.

One thing was certain; Kuroko Tetsuya belonged on the First String roster. The dark-haired Captain evaluated his team's reactions, glad that they felt the same about the boy from the Generation of Miracles.

"Practice will end early. Send Yanagi Mitsuhiko to the infirmary to get his wound treated." Hanamiya called out. "The rest of Third String will put the balls away and lock up the gym. After that-" The Captain was stunned to find the transparent teen was right next to him. "Yes Kuroko?"

"If you would not mind, I would like to practice for a few more minutes. Could I use the gym and my own basketball after they're done putting away the equipment?"

"But cutie, we were going to celebrate your victory by getting something to eat." Hara teased and poked the younger boy on the cheek.

"I am not cute Hara-san, and I did not win." Kuroko protested.

"Eh, just be lucky he isn't molesting you right now." Hiroshi warned. "Besides Hara, aren't you supposed to give Seto his incentive that made him wake up earlier? We barely worked up a sweat today, so you'll probably have more stamina as compared to usual."

"You guys won't seriously be pissed about waiting thirty minutes for us, would you? Come on, it's our newest regular's first day, and he proved himself. We need to do something." The bubblegum boy said before popping another piece of bubblegum in his mouth. The piece he chewed through-out practice had gotten rubbery. Hanamiya really wished for that shot of whiskey right now. Why were his regulars so insufferable?

"Fine, we'll go get something to eat. You heard the idiot Kuroko; you have thirty minutes to practice." The shadow nodded and raced to his bag to fetch the basketball that was waiting to be used. While he did that, everyone else went to the locker room to change and Seto and Hara went into an abandoned classroom to finish their deal.

"He really hates playing basketball, doesn't he?" Furuhashi said. Yamazaki was confused.

"Why would someone stay later to practice if he hated it?" The orange-haired teen asked. Koujirou shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but you can just sense it. He's trying to claw for something, but not getting it and it is frustrating him." The dead-eyed boy observed. "I'm not saying that he isn't skilled because he is, but rather, he isn't able to achieve what he wants from basketball. It is almost sad how pathetic he must feel." Hanamiya eavesdropped as he changed into casual clothes. Everything that Furuhashi was saying was right. The phantom's anger while enticing, needed to be dealt with if they did not want their newest member to burn out…

Meanwhile, Kentarou gripped Kazuya's buttocks harder, spreading them apart wider and pressing his clothed erection against the other's own arousal. The lilac-haired boy groaned and gripped tightly at the taller man's shirt. Another hard thrust made the bubblegum boy mew in pleasure. Sex was always best with an aggressive partner that pushed Hara against a wall.

They kissed, the power forward frowning against the other man's lips knowing all too well what was to come. The perverted, questionable narcoleptic was going to tease him again. Hara absolutely hated teasing. He loved teasing and pranking others, but when it came to sexual gratification, the cheeky teen wanted it as hard and fast to the point of bruising. Teasing was bad enough, but when it came from Seto it was the worst. The damn borderline-genius just knew what to do to deny Hara his fun. Something about the way those nails just delicately scrapped against his skin, and that heated breath tickled his neck, that sapped all of Kazuya's will power and he was unable to ignore the other's touch. While Hara would never admit it to Seto (because the Center player's ego was already large enough as is), somehow by the way his body cringed and gyrated for more, practically begged without words, the dangerously handsome man knew that he was driving the lavender-haired one crazy. Not wanting to be a shrinking violet, the messy-haired teen pushed up, grabbed that sleek, gelled-back hair, and effectively yanked Kentarou forward so that their lips crashed into each other, teeth clanked uncomfortably and in an ugly fashion. The coppery taste of blood slipped onto their tongues.

Seto was a little annoyed by the other messing up his fabulous hair, but smirked when the promiscuous, sexy man's tongue slithered into his mouth and snaked around his own tongue. Anyone could say what they wanted about the messy-haired teen whose eyes were hardly seen. He may be nasty, a slut, whore, or dirty, but damn was he good at what he did and could silence any critic of his by shoving his tongue down their mouth. The impatient male lifted his hips up, making his crotch grind against the Center player's and both of them let out a hiss of appreciation from the heat and friction that flooded their senses. Impatient growls came from both of their throats. The shorter man pressed his hips down, creating even more friction between their groins, and snaking his thighs around the Seto's more powerful ones. The genius grinned and thrust harder against the Kazuya's clothed bottom, spreading the other's legs wider as he did so.

"Fuck, come on man!" Hara gasped. The impatient one shifted so that he could rip his own shirt off himself, sighing in relief when his heated skin was exposed to the cool, air conditioning. This was going too slow, much too slow. Kazuya forced their lips together again; such aggressive and raw power was hardly ever used during sex. Seto made his breathing shallow, not wanting to lose control. He filled himself with the scent of Hara's sweet scent; it was more intoxicating than any drug either of them had ever experienced. Kentarou took his leisure time to unravel their clothes, making sure to keep the small tube of lubricant that Hara always had in his pockets palmed inside his hand for what was to come. Kazuya was practically burning as he was pushed against the wall, stripped of all of his clothing except his socks and shoes as the larger man sucked and nipped at his sensitive buds and gripped his hips so hard that fingerprints were going to be imprinted onto his pale skin. The sexually-devious boy moaned when a lubed finger found its way inside him. Sure, it was still more teasing because Seto knew that this was unnecessary, but it felt so good to finally have something inside him, filling him. Losing his composure, the tan, tall man shoved a second and third finger rather quickly, knowing his bravado was faltering as he witnessed the bubblegum teen writhe and tighten around the digits inside him.

"Are you ready Hara?" Seto asked as he slicked his cock in the slippery substance.

"You're the one who is going too slowly!" Kazuya frowned. His hair was even more disheveled, revealing the rarely seen teal eyes that had a border of hot, molten silver that made everyone shiver at the sight of those unique orbs. Not wanting to deny either of their desires, Seto pressed his hard, throbbing, twitching manhood against the tight, waiting cavity. Hara mewed; the other man's cock was moving slowly not because he was trying to tease the waiting man, but because Kentarou's member was so thick and hard that it was still hard to get it in at first. But the burn and friction inside the promiscuous boy was making him scream in absolute pleasure. Seto hoisted the other's legs over his shoulders, allowing the last few centimeters to plummet into the hungry hole, filling Hara down to the very base. They slowly withdrew from each other, watching where their bodies connected, the silky walls sensuously clamped down on the slick, lubed cock, almost desperately trying to beg the large, foreign body to stay inside. The Center player almost could not restrain himself from pulling away from the intense heat, but gritted his teeth as he almost pulled out all the way so that he could slam as hard as he could into the power forward.

The leaner teen groaned and dug his nails deeper into Seto's back. He threw his head back, mouth open wide, and his whole body trembled in delight. They quickly built up a rhythm, the tempo growing fast rather quickly due to their intimate knowledge of the other's body. Hara thrashed and whined for more, happy that Kentarou would oblige by snapping his hips even harder and driving his cock almost impossibly deeper into the wanton teen. Kazuya tightened his legs around Seto's shoulders, unable to think of anything but all the nerves that Seto was bluntly striking that sent delicious, glorious heat to spread like wildfire through-out his body. Soon there was no rhythm, only animal-like thrashing and groping as they climbed higher into oblivion. Kazuya cried out, coming hard against the Center player's stomach and tightening, squirming, and convulsing around Kentarou's dick. Not too far behind, after a couple thrusts into his exhausted partner, Seto came, sending thick ribbons of his seed messily into the other man's hole, feeling some of the thick liquid drip out and pool by their feet.

"Hey, hurry up! We're going to Maji Burger as soon as you guys get dressed." Hanamiya yelled from the other side of the door. Both of them sighed, catching their breath as they stared into each other. Oh how time flies when you have great sex... both of them finally parted, Hara pouted when Seto exited out of him and thick, sticky cum fell out. Not wanting to piss off their Captain, they swiftly got dressed into their uniform, not at all ashamed that they smelled like raunchy sex. They left the classroom, still appearing a bit sweaty, disheveled, and out of place, but had nice big grins on their face. Hara and Seto were greeted by the annoyed looks of Yamazaki and Hanamiya, and the blank stares of Kuroko and Furuhashi. When they asked Kuroko why he was not disturbed, the shadow explained that Haizaki was known to have sex in empty classrooms as well (Nijimura was known to punish the young man for such indecent actions).

"Alright, let's get a move on." Hanamiya commanded. However, another interruption appeared.

"Kurokocchi!" An annoying blonde called out as soon as they left the school.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry this fanfic doesn't update faster.


	4. Chapter 3

**Pairing**: Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko and any combination of the team

**Word Count**: 4,597 Words

* * *

Kuroko saw Kise running towards him; arms open wide like a child frolicking in a field rather than a blonde, Middle School student, that was over six feet tall. The former shadow of Teiko steeled himself for the inevitable hug the blonde would greet him with, used to the annoying, overly affectionate, fake persona the model displayed. Ryouta sighed almost blissfully once his arms wrapped around the slimmer teen, and he cooed at how he missed Tetsuya's presence since the phantom's resignation from the basketball team. Yamazaki's eyes bugged out at the informal way the blonde addressed their newest member, wondering if they were very close even though Kuroko appeared blank and almost sterile in nature towards the other. Kuroko waited out the heavy displays of affection, knowing it ended sooner the less he struggled. This was always the most annoying part about Kise. The copycat always had to project this adoring, sweet, energetic personality as if he was this blonde angel with a zest for life, when really due to his abilities of copying, Kise was a bored, tired, and narcissistic prodigy that was rarely entertained by life and what it had to offer a person with such privileges born into them.

"So this is where you've been going after school." Kise said once he had calmed down, a friendly arm still draped around Kuroko's shoulders as if he owned the transparent teen. "My sister went to this school; this is where she was discovered and became a model. I had thought of coming here, but it seemed like a boring place." The blonde rambled, sending a quick, confident glance at Hanamiya and the rest of the Kirisaki Daiichi team that oozed of smugness. Seto glared down at the Teiko Middle School student, not liking his attitude at all.

"Yes, I have been coming here after school. Did Momoi-san tell you where I have been going Kise-kun?" The phantom, sixth man asked, already knowing the answer by the time he finished speaking. The blonde nodded; Hanamiya rolled his eyes at the blonde. The Uncrowned King knew Kise before the Miracle boy became interested in basketball. Both of their mothers were former, successful actresses, and had a decent friendship which meant several parties that Makoto endured near the vapid blonde. Of all the Generation of Miracles, Kise was the most insufferable to the dark-haired genius. "Kise-kun, your arm is quite heavy." Kuroko commented before tossing the model's arm ungracefully off his back. Kise seemed hurt by the gesture, but the shadow could tell when the blonde was still trying to present himself as sensitive and cute, that he was not being genuine. "Why are you here Kise-kun? Please be concise about it." The copycat was shocked by the annoyance in the usually blank, monotone voice, but did do his best to do as the invisible man asked of him.

"I guess I came here to make an offer to Kurokocchi's victory-driven side." Hanamiya was confused, but kept quiet to observe. "I know that Kurokocchi is willing to do anything, even sacrificing himself for victory. I know that because Kurokocchi and I are very close." Kise breathed out rather than spoke. The blonde leaned in closer, giving a more serious hug and nuzzling his face into the wispy, light-blue hair with his eyes closed remembering their second year in Teiko. Hara in mid-blowing his bubble stopped, shocked by the more intimate touching and petting. He never thought the passing specialist that was as blank as Furuhashi would be this close to anyone. The dead-eyed, small forward had a hint of disgust in his eyes. If the blonde was telling the truth, then the respect that Kuroko had earned from him that day would be cut in half.

"But we were not any closer to each other than anyone else." Tetsuya blurted out, unsure as to why Ryouta was spewing such nonsense.

"What? So mean! You were my beloved instructor Kurokocchi! I spend weeks under your tutoring." Kise said with fake waterworks. Hiroshi could not help but wonder if all the young prodigies were weird. Why did the copycat become delusional enough to assume his relationship with the shadow was intimate? Why did Kuroko allow Kise to hang onto him like this? "You even told me that information yourself. Victory for the team is all that matters, even if it is no fun for you. That's why I wanted to offer you a position at my new school, Kaijou High." Kise announced as he pulled away to see Kuroko's face to gage his reaction to the news. The Uncrowned King was shocked by the blonde's words. Victory, sacrifice, and no enjoyment were just… the dumbest things he ever heard come out of the model's mouth. "All of us made a bet when you left, that we would find out who is the best among us. I want you to help Kaijou High School and I become the number one team in Japan. Let us achieve victory together. These guys won't be able to use your skills to your full potential. Don't rot away unknown; you are better than that Kurokocchi." Kise finished. Hara snorted as he chewed his new piece of gum. A pretty-boy model daring to talk crap in front of them, the lavender-haired teen had to admit the kid had guts to do that in front of an Uncrowned King.

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko said to break the silence. "… You are an idiot." Everyone was shocked that the polite boy would say that to a former teammate.

"Ah! This school and its delinquents are already affecting you Kurokocchi! You're such a kind boy. Come with me! We'll make you normal again." Kise gasped and tugged at the shadow's arm. Tetsuya refused to budge and remained firm to the ground. Seto was impressed by the aquamarine teen's resistance to the taller Generation of Miracle.

"Your victory is thoughtless and meaningless, as if one were trying to sustain themselves on air." Kuroko judged harshly. "I reject you and your ways. It is nothing but beautiful garbage." The shadow pulled his arm away from the blonde's grasp and stormed off in the direction of his house. Kise huffed; he vowed he would make his former instructor see the light again before sending a quick glare in the regulars' direction, and returning to his own home as well. The regulars of Kirisaki Daiichi watched the two, former teammates walk away from each other, wondering how to handle the situation.

"Uh… what just happened?" Hara asked, confused by the Middle School students. Hanamiya just rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He never should have gotten himself involved in this mess. Tangling himself with stupid brats that were brilliant prodigies in one area, but absolutely miserable to deal with when it came to everything else. The unfortunate effects of being a spider, was that sometimes you don't know whether something caught in the web was appetizing until you took a bite, and you are stuck with a disgusting knot and empty stomach. "Um, should we go after Kuroko? Phantom cutie seems upset." Hanamiya almost gagged at the actual concern in the power forward's voice.

"No, I've done enough crap for that kid already. Let him pull his own weight." Makoto said and headed towards Maji Burger. "Now come on, I'm still hungry." The Captain said with a small smirk, convincing the other men to follow him.

Kuroko greeted his grandmother as he entered the house, breaking his head face into a tiny smile when he realized the elder woman fell asleep on the couch waiting for him. Tetsuya quietly approached her and gave the supportive woman a kiss on the forehead before returning to what he was doing. With the shadow's grandmother not awake to comfort him with her sweetness and optimism, Kuroko was stuck sulking and drowning in Kise's words and his struggles.

Victory was meaningless, fun appeared to be impossible, and what was the purpose of basketball and all of this? Why was it that Kuroko could feel excitement and joy when he saw Hanamiya's passion and love of the sport, but when he tried to desperately recreate his own, all he felt was this urge to vomit? The same feeling he had when he saw the betrayal in Ogiwara's eyes. It only intensified with Kise's presence today after a surprisingly disappointing practice, despite it being his goal to crush the blonde and the other Miracles for his friend's pain. Cripple them all with the burden of all of those fires in so many souls being extinguished by their collective talent, but where was the entertainment that fueled Hanamiya and the others to play? Where was the fun that the other spoke of? Did enjoyment not come from seeing others break? But when Kise was in front of him, all Kuroko could feel was disgust. All of this was confusing to the passing prodigy. But really, the most important question that he had to ask himself was why did he feel motivated to play a sport he hated and made him physically sick? Justice, anger, and revenge can certainly move a broken man, and yet when Kuroko sat in that audience watching Kirisaki Daiichi with a wide smile that almost split his face, made him finish his exams a month early, and made his blood rush through his veins when he knew he would be able to practice today and possibly play basketball with Hanamiya, justice, anger, and revenge were not on his thoughts at all. During a time like this, Tetsuya wished that he could turn to Shigehiro to help him through these problems. Of course, if he had that option, he would not be in this situation in the first place.

The transparent teen stared at his bag, knowing that in the very front pocket was Ogiwara's wristband that the Meiko Captain gave him when he visited the school earlier in the day. Perhaps it was during these times of confusion, even without being there or even desiring to be of any help to Kuroko, Ogiwara was there. Tetsuya walked up the stairs and into his room. Not realizing how tired practice and his meeting with Kise made him, the sky-blue teen flopped onto the bed face first into the pillows. He breathed into the cool, down-filled pillows, smelling the vanilla-scented freshener that his grandma knew he adored. But yet, even with the comforts of home under him, his mind was still buzzing with those incessant questions that he kept asking himself unless he was in the presence of the dark-haired, Uncrowned King. Even in his own bed, Kuroko seemed to be robbed of rest and contentment.

Seto had a wrapped hamburger thrown in his face after he dozed off in the restaurant bench. The borderline genius plopped the warm food back down onto his tray, glaring at Hara despite knowing that if asked, the bubblegum boy would deny doing it. While these were common dynamics in the group, the Center player was in no mood for these antics. Yamazaki seemed to find the lavender-haired boy's actions tired as well for he only rolled his eyes at Hara's immature behavior rather than indulge him with a snicker or two. Kazuya blew a bubble and gave the middle finger to Yamazaki's judging eyes.

"Come up with something original Hara." Yamazaki huffed before taking a bite out of his burger. After finishing that first bite, Yamazaki stole a sip from Furuhashi's chocolate milkshake.

"You don't have to be sneaky. I think once I've had your dick in my mouth without a condom, sharing a milkshake is the least of my worries when it comes to sharing germs with you." Koujirou said rolling his eyes at Hiroshi's equally childish behavior.

"By the way Hanamiya, what are you doing to do if Kuroko does go to Kaijou with the blonde kid? You put a lot of time into him, at least, more than you normally would with anyone else outside of us." Seto asked while munching on his French fries. "I mean, I know he showed up for practice, but he didn't seem into it. Plus, his friend did not appear too worried when Kuroko rejected his offer." Hanamiya's look was telling the Center player to get to the point. "What I'm trying to say is that if I were you, I'd be more pissed off about that blonde guy showing up and demanding Kuroko to join his team." Kentarou finally voiced and waited for his Captain to respond. An awkward silence filled their area; everyone froze. Makoto broke eye contact with the man that was almost his intellectual equal, looked out the window, and concentrated on the setting sun and pastel sky. Those dark, green eyes were vibrant, as if Hanamiya were about to reveal a secret truth that could not be shared with the rest of the world, until this very moment. The Uncrowned King rested his head in his right hand, and allowed a small, gentle smile to grace his face.

"Do you believe in fate?" Hanamiya asked, note expecting an answer from his shocked audience. "You weren't there during those days, but if you were, all of you would have understood what I meant." The bad boy paused. His eyes fluttered closed and his expression was of complete content, confidence, and joy, something that they only saw when Makoto felt his plans were being executed perfectly. Kazuya stopped chewing his gum to marvel at how at peace his Captain looked right now. "The first time he watched my match and came running to me, I was hypnotized. Kuroko was full of anger and a desire for revenge, but looked at me that day as if I were a benevolent savior. It was so pitiful how damaged yet awestruck he was, that I wanted to break his fantasy. I wanted to see him tremble once he realized what he was getting into, and that I would not let him escape my grasp. But when I ordered him to come to our match versus Senshinkan, he still had that look of hope and vigor directed at me. Kuroko looked at me as if I were the only person in the world that could make him happy. I've never seen anyone gaze at me like that before…" Was this actually happening? Hanamiya Makoto was contemplating fate and his relationship with Kuroko? "Idiots, are you still listening to this crap? This is why I am in charge of formulating our strategies. You guys will fall for anything!" The genius smirked and laughed at his teammates' annoyed expressions. When the Captain of Kirisaki Daiichi would not stop taunting them for their foolishness, Furuhashi spoke.

"Then how do you feel about all of this? You can't deny it and say that you have no interest in the kid." The small forward boldly challenged. Hanamiya gave the dead-eyed teen an incredulous stare.

"Amusement of course, it is the only thing that motivates me enough to want to do something like getting the coach fired, getting Kuroko a scholarship, and having him play a match to see the surprised look on your faces. All of you should know that by now. While suffering is wonderful, making everyone's jaws drop is pretty fun too. Kuroko's request to join our team is just another element of fun I can make for myself. How much sweet honey can we wring out with his skills?" Hanamiya said, finishing his meal shortly after that (he did not order much, for he wanted to preserve some room for the chocolates that were waiting for him at home). "Kuroko wouldn't join Kise's school. He's too smart to do such a thing." Makoto said casually yet confidently, before he left. Seto watched their leader leave until Hanamiya was out of sight, which sparked the bubblegum boy's curiosity. Did Kentarou notice something the rest of them did not? It would not be too surprising considering the guy was almost as intelligent as their Captain.

"Hey Seto, what are you thinking about? You know something we don't?" Hara asked before popping a large bubble over his cheeks. Furuhashi and Yamazaki straightened their posture, showing their interests in the Center player's thoughts on their school's Uncrowned King.

"Just that Hanamiya is hard to read sometimes. His mother is a former actress so he knows how to conceal his real emotions, and fool people into thinking and doing what he wants. Everything he said just now, it makes me wonder which ones are his actual feelings and which are his illusions that he is putting on for us…"

Makoto woke up early, like he had been doing for the past month. In order to increase his stamina (he had to admit it was his weakest stat out of any), the dark-haired teen would wake up early, eat a little bit of breakfast, jog three miles, and then return home to take a shower and get dressed for school. It was working, and the Uncrowned King knew that in order to reap anymore benefits that next week he had to add weights to his ankles. While Makoto was getting dressed for his jog, he heard his mother and father talking downstairs loudly. Strange, since his father was not a talkative person and his mother was rarely up at this hour. He wondered if he actually missed a special holiday (his birthday had already passed so it could not have been that), but immediately realized how stupid that was. Hanamiya never forgot anything ever since he was ten. They must be feeling randomly cheerful and romantic, which the Uncrowned King would not be too surprised by. His parents were surprisingly happy together, almost disgustingly, sappily so. Hanamiya adjusted his shorts and his baggy sweater, and was happy to find that he had more time to eat than usual. After he combed his bed-head, Makoto casually walked out of his room and down the stairs.

He greeted his father who was reading the newspaper, and sat down at the table to the elder man's left. There were several plates with a pile of toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and a large bowl of mixed fruit. The basketball-playing genius grabbed a small portion of everything, surprised by his mother's efforts. She rarely cooked because it took her a long time to clean (the maids did not arrive until noon). Hanamiya ate quietly, listening to the sound of his father turning pages and his mother's cheerful humming as she cleaned and put away appliances. But just as the only child was finishing his meal, he heard his mother squeak in surprise, followed shortly by laughter and cooing.

"Did he surprise you again like earlier?" His father asked with a small smile. Him? Even if one of the staff came early, all of the people that worked for them were women. Makoto took one last bite and carried his plate into the kitchen to see what was going on. The only person he saw was his mother putting ingredients back in the fridge. Perhaps they were talking about a bird or another small animal that they met and grew fond of that was outside; the High School student would not be surprised if his mother became whimsically enchanted by cute things. While she did not long for her tiring days as one of the world's most talented actresses, the lack of stimulation for such a brilliant woman such as herself did lead to quirky behavior to fill her time. As Makoto was putting his plate in the dishwasher, a small, petite, and pale hand brushed against his as they put a spatula away. Thinking it was his mother, Hanamiya looked up with a warm smile. But instead of his mother, he was greeted by Kuroko's unreadable stare.

"Ah!" The High School freshman gasped as he ungracefully hopped back and clutched his chest in shock. Makoto ignored his parents laughing at him. What was the phantom doing in his house? How long had he been in the kitchen, wearing one of his mom's frilly, patterned aprons?

"Good morning Hanamiya-sempai," Kuroko said and gave a small bow to his Captain before going back to his task of putting away dirty utensils and cutting boards. Hanamiya growled and grabbed the young teen's right wrist, stopping the sky-blue boy from completing the cleaning.

"What are you doing here?" Makoto asked in a low voice, not wanting to explode in front of his parents. It was during times such as these, that the ebony-haired teen wished the younger one was not hard to understand or so blank-faced.

"I wanted to talk to you. It was not hard to find your address; the school's website had your address and phone numbers since you are the coach of the basketball team." The shadow explained. Hanamiya only loosened his grip and allowed Kuroko to pull away when his mother started paying attention to them. "Hanamiya-sama, I was not able to put away everything before your son was finished eating." To his disappointment, Makoto's mother did not appear bothered by the younger teen. In fact, she had a wide smile on her face.

"It's okay, you were a big help to me Kuroko-kun. Honestly, I wish you could surprise us on more mornings; maybe I wouldn't detest cooking so much if I had a cute helper like you. Now, why don't you leave to talk to Makoto like you wanted? There is plenty of time before school starts." The pleasant woman said. Tetsuya nodded, washed his hands, and untied the knot that secured the apron around his slim waist. The transparent teen retried his belongings in the closet, a small book bag, the basketball that he brought with him to practice yesterday, and Hanamiya's varsity jacket. The invisible, sixth man of the Generation of Miracles seemed to be wearing or had the article of clothing in his possession every time the Uncrowned King saw him.

"Would you mind if we go to the basketball court that I passed by on the way to your house? It is pretty close." The Captain agreed; he remembered playing in that place multiple times when he was young. Neither of them talked on the way there; they were never able to fill these awkward silences with even small talk. In a way, it was kind of nice. Being the only child of an affluent couple that was a famous actress and a movie producer, meant for Makoto lots of obnoxious, empty conversations that were dripping with phony niceties and boring, unnecessary information about how another wealthy family was doing in their lives. When they entered the court, Tetsuya put his bag on the ground and slipped his arms into the sleeves of the teal jacket, relishing in the warmth of the thick material. Hanamiya had to admit that the shadow looked exceptionally great in their team's varsity jacket. It just seemed so right. "Hanamiya-sempai, would you mind getting into a defensive position on the court. I would like to show you something I've thought up since I met you, and I want to see what you think of it. It still needs lots of work, but I would also like your opinion before going further." Kuroko said as he dribbled the basketball. The Kirisaki Daiichi Captain nodded, and walked until he was situated onto the three-point line.

"What's with this 'sempai' crap? You weren't saying it yesterday." The Uncrowned King asked. While he liked power and control, hearing the ghostly teen calling him sempai sent uncomfortable shivers down his spine.

"Does it upset you? Would you prefer that I call you Captain Hanamiya or Hanamiya-san?" Kuroko asked as he waited for the perfect moment to strike. Hanamiya shrugged.

"Not particularly, I'm just not one to care about honorifics." The rustling of the trees provided enough cover for Kuroko to duck diagonally, and drive the forward, appearing to disappear in front of Hanamiya's eyes. The dark-haired teen held his breath, his senses returning to him only when he felt the light brush of the orange sphere against his fingertips. Instinct took over and he slammed the ball down as the shadow made it past him but lost track of the ball. Still, how was it possible for someone to disappear like that? The phantom sighed, sounding very disappointed in his performance and he mumbled something about practicing more. The Uncrowned King grabbed the basketball and turned to the trump card Miracle, doing his best to not gape like a fish gasping for breath at the surface. "What was that just now, Kuroko?" The shadow looked up at the dark-haired genius.

"It is a drive that I have been working on that I thought would be beneficial to your tactics. I am physically incapable of helping you in terms of physical tactics, for even if I were to fall on a person, I do not have enough mass to project much harm. I must help you when you attack people psychologically in order to make myself useful. Your mind games need something to distract, trip them up, and make our opponents feel even more unrest." Kuroko stated. Hanamiya was surprised that the other had the nerve to point out a flaw in his game style. "But honestly, I thought of it because I want to play with Hanamiya-san and not hold him back with the limitations I have placed upon me due to my style. For days now, I keep wondering to myself why I only felt joy when I was watching you play rather than when I played and tried to have fun, and there are two reasons. One is that I am still playing the same way I played for them, and that is not acceptable if I am to be the shadow to your darkness. I must refine the way I play the game in order to not have the burden of the past haunt me and prevent me from having fun." Tetsuya paused to give a small smile at Makoto. "The other reason is that the joy I felt was not just from watching you, but imagining playing alongside you. Yesterday wasn't fun because I was not playing with you, which was the thing I desperately wanted. I wanted to play with the person who made me want to come back to the sport again, even after seeing my best friend crumble." Kuroko said as he adjusted the wristband he always wore.

"That's his, isn't it?" Hanamiya thought out loud. The invisible man nodded.

"Do not misunderstand. I will enjoy the days when we beat the Generation of Miracles, but the rush I feel on the court, the thing that whisks away the sickness inside me when I think of basketball, is Hanamiya-san. I know my position is never assured in a team sport like basketball, but I will do everything in my power, to be the shadow that will allow your darkness to envelope the court." The milky-blue teen sounded just as determined as his first declaration, but instead of a steeled look of anger, Kuroko looked happy for once.

"What is your size?"

"Excuse me?" The younger asked.

"What is your size? I still need to get you a varsity jacket, uniform, and jersey." Hanamiya clarified, cementing that Kuroko was a part of this team no matter what.

"I'm a size small, but for the jacket, could you get me one in the same size as yours?" Kuroko asked. "It feels very comfortable this way."

* * *

This fanfic is moving slower than I anticipated. I greatly apologize...


	5. Chapter 4

**Pairing**: Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko and any combination of the team

**Word Count**: 4,305 Words

Sorry this fanfic is moving so slowly. I kept writing and then I realized that chapter 3 was long enough to be two chapters, so I split them up. Chapter 5 will have the rest of the match between Kaijou. I don't know why I kept writing so much...

* * *

Kuroko slumped to the ground, catching his breath after the usual, military-like drills that were Kirisaki Daiichi's practices. At first after two weeks, the phantom was getting used to it (enough to complete the course without passing out). Hara playfully clapped the new member on the back and handed Kuroko his water bottle. The shadow whispered a thank you at the lavender-haired teen, taking a big gulp. Kazuya sat down next to the sky-blue teen, and slung an arm around Tetsuya's shoulders. The much taller male leaned back; the bubblegum teen took his own swig from his water bottle while still chewing a piece of gum.

"So Kuroko, are you going to eat out with us this time?" Hara asked, pouting innocently at Kuroko to silently guilt the young man to participate in the group's activities outside of basketball.

"Hara quit bothering the guy." Yamazaki said rolling his eyes. The shooting guard watched as Hanamiya glanced at his cellphone, and wondered what evil caused their sadistic Captain to smile like that after looking through it. Hiroshi looked over to Koujirou, who only nodded to confirm the horrors that were brewing. "Hey guys, be prepared to get fucked." Yamazaki warned the lavender and milky-blue teens.

"Well, I was thinking of going to the arcade after practice and treating Kuroko to dinner, but if you really want it man I'm willing. But I think you're coming on a little too strong onto our phantom." Hara said and tightened his hold on the younger boy almost protectively.

"I'm not talking about that you idiot!" The orange-haired teen snapped at the power forward, gaining the attention of everyone in the gymnasium. Hanamiya smirked at the shooting guard, making Yamazaki nervous.

"Since you still have so much energy Yamazaki, run ten laps." The Captain ordered. Kazuya snickered at Hiroshi, and Tetsuya gave his teammate a look of pity since they had just completed drills. Knowing not to question Hanamiya's orders, Yamazaki Hiroshi ran outside to run ten laps around the school. The Uncrowned King motioned for everyone else to gather around him before the other half of practice began. "I just got a request from Kaijou High School to play a practice match with them on the third of April. I'm going to accept their offer, which means that this gives us eight weeks in advance to train if we count the semester break. During the break, our practice regimen will be doubled and if anyone is late, then their practice regimen is tripled that day." Hanamiya paused when he heard Seto groan in annoyance. "Seto, ten laps for you too!" He snapped. Kentarou sighed and went outside to run. "Anyone else want to complain?" Everyone shook their head. "Good, now we're going to practice referee screening, elbowing, and fouling with Regulars versus Second String. Third Years will use the other court for agility drills and shooting practice. Furuhashi, you'll be the referee for the first half of our practice, and Kuroko will switch with you in the second half." Hanamiya ordered and held up a whistle for Koujirou to take. Furuhashi nodded, grabbed the whistle, and got a basketball for the game. Once Yamazaki and Seto were done running laps, the second half of practice began.

While Kuroko could not partake on the elbowing (they did not make contact, but motions were made), the shadow was excellent at getting people fouled out of the game. With his misdirection and petite stature in comparison to most players, the transparent teen could get his mark to forget that the young boy was nearby, causing them to collide into Kuroko, creating a foul and giving the already more-skilled, first string the ball. One persistent, small forward on second string however guarded Kuroko carefully so the sly, ghostly teen slide into Furuhashi's vision slowly, so that when his mark made a motion to elbow him, the dead-eyed man whistled and called out the guy's number. Hanamiya ordered the boy to run five laps, and grinned at Kuroko's tactics. Though scoring was not the main objective, the transparent teen was satisfied that by the time he switched out with Koujirou for the position of referee, the score was 83-26 in favor of the regulars. By the end of the match, the regulars won by a crushing 145-45, but everyone by the end was sweating and panting. Even Furuhashi and Kuroko were exhausted because as a referee, it was hard to keep track of all ten players on the court at once and pick up their small movements.

"Tomorrow's practice will have the third string and regulars versus second string. Third string please put everything away. Practice dismissed." Hanamiya announced. Everyone hustled into the locker room to shower and change, feeling refreshed by still tired by the ordeal. When Kuroko was done dressing, he noticed that Hara and Furuhashi were looking at him strangely. The shadow felt more eyes on him, and saw that Seto, Yamazaki, and Hanamiya were staring as well.

"Excuse me, but why are all of you staring at me?" Tetsuya asked, adjust the collar of his shirt to see if that was the problem. Almost all of the members left except for a few third string teammates that were too tired to pay attention to anything.

"You are very skinny." Seto expressed everyone's thoughts. "It is kind of impressive though. Your passes cut through the court with such high speeds, but you aren't very muscular." The Center player added.

"Yeah, so try to eat as much as you can at Sukiya. It's Hara-sempai's treat this time, so order as much as you want." Kazuya said and ruffled Kuroko's hair. "This is probably why you're so skinny. I bet you don't eat enough."

"Actually Hara-sempai, I am the average height for a Japanese man. Basketball as a sport just draws many exceedingly tall people." Kuroko pointed out. "And I always eat until I am full."

"Sure cutie,"

"And I am not cute." Kuroko quickly corrected. Not wanting to stay any longer in the constricted locker room, the Kirisaki Daiichi regulars left the school and walked down the streets of Tokyo. It did not take that long to find their destination, and they ordered yummy, hot, beef bowls to fill their appetites. They sat in a cozy booth, with Kuroko in between Hanamiya and Furuhashi, and Seto, Hara, and Yamazaki sitting on the other side.

"Tell me Kuroko, why did your former teammate ask his coach to schedule a practice match in the beginning of the next semester instead of a date much sooner? I knew Kise was an idiot, but I thought he would have logically seen that it would be easier to transfer into his school if he does it earlier." Hanamiya questioned.

"Ah, Kise-kun schedule is probably busier as graduation is getting closer. He works as a model, so even during the school year he misses a lot of practices due to his job." Kuroko explained.

"Ha, what a prissy boy, modeling as a profession." Hara chuckled before spitting out his gum to eat. "Still though, that annoying guy is a model? And on top of that, he's a basketball prodigy? While I wouldn't want to be a model, I sure wouldn't mind looking like one. Some people just have all the luck." The brunette, small forward shrugged.

"I don't see why you are complaining Hara. It's not like you couldn't be one if you cut your hair, even though I know you won't." Furuhashi commented. Kazuya grinned and used his right foot to pet Koujirou's own. Koujirou stared at the foot trying to arouse him, seeing it trail up and down his calf, and back at the foot's owner, not showing any bit of care in his face. "Besides, you already sleep around like a famous model."

"And you like it that way, don't you Furuhashi?" Hara said in a husky tone. Yamazaki rolled his eyes, muttering that such words were not to be taken as compliments. Kuroko watched the exchange with a hint of confusion. Was Hara not going out with Seto? Not wanting to bring up such a subject due to his recent acceptance into their team, the shadow observed silently and concluded that the basketball regulars of Kirisaki Daiichi had all had intercourse with one another at some point. While Yamazaki might express harsh criticism at Hara, when the lavender-haired boy rubbed lazy circles against the orange-haired teen with his long fingers, the shooting guard grew silent on the matter. Even Hanamiya seemed content when talking to Seto about the recent books they had read, but that they still felt the need for other stimuli, giving each other looks that moviegoers would stereotype as "bedroom eyes." It was kind of odd since the shadow never had a girlfriend in his life, but this team had such a strong bond that they all trusted each other enough to have unprotected intercourse.

"Kuroko, I hope you don't feel too awkward about all this." Furuhashi said before taking another bite.

"I don't judge any of you. If this is what you desire out of each other and if it does not hurt any of you, I can accept it." The phantom answered honestly. "It's a nice difference compared to the team I used to belong to. Everyone was only looking for something for themselves, instead of being a part of a team and trusting each other. So your relationships with one another are actually refreshing."

Hara turned to Hanamiya, silently asking if it was okay to ravish the adorable boy but the Captain narrowed his eyes at the lavender-haired boy and mouthed a "no." Pity!

Practice on Valentine's Day was eventful. Graduation for both High School and Middle School had recently passed, meaning the basketball team was enduring Hanamiya's training from hell. Paired with the constantly coos and cheers of young women that were filling the gymnasium, it was a recipe for noise and discomforts the shadow. While the Kirisaki Daiichi basketball team were known for their dirty tactics, there seemed to be a large amount of ladies that found the "bad boy" trope adoring, then when one added the regulars' collective good looks, wealth, and their bedroom prowess, having female fans was not questionable. Kuroko sat alone on the bleacher trying to catch his breath after an intense work out. Hara meanwhile, instead of slouching next to him, the bubblegum teen was busy accepting chocolates and putting on a show. The lavender-haired boy would blow playful kisses, write his number on the girls' hands with a permanent marker, and coyly brush his bangs to supposedly wipe the sweat on his forehead (but it was really to reveal his gorgeous eyes to make his suitors swoon). It was not just Kazuya that was bombarded with a string of young women gushing over him. All of the regulars that were soon-to-be second years were being disturbed during their break with offerings of chocolate and other Valentine's Day goods. The shadow was thankful that his only admirer was Momoi, and that she would never disrupt a practice session going on if it could be helped.

"Break is over!" Hanamiya called out, causing most of the women to groan in disappointment. "Any spectators are welcome to sit on the bleachers while we play." The Coach and Captain said to appease them.

At least today's strategy was one that Kuroko favored over any other. Spider Web formation was where the connection between his and Hanamiya's skills were the most apparent. Hanamiya, Kuroko, Seto, and two third string members were to play against Furuhashi, Yamazaki, Hara, and two second string members to fill the gap. At first, it would play like a regular match to allow the Captain to analyze the situation until it was time. Despite doing their best, even the talented regulars fell into the trap. But with the addition of the misdirection specialist, it only became more grueling mentally for all of Hanamiya's victims. Not only did they have to face a man with a high IQ that could predict their passes with nearly 100% accuracy, they were under attack by someone with perfect instincts in such a playing style as well. Someone that the genius could count on to pick up on the small percentage of error on his part, and could also induce more slips and mistakes, Kuroko was an amazingly dangerous addition to the Kirisaki Daiichi team. When the Uncrowned King and Seto had matching smiles, everyone knew that their chances of winning were not good. When Kuroko had a pleased look on his usually blank face, they knew it was all over.

The score was 126-70 in favor of Seto, Hanamiya, and Kuroko's team. Still at the end, Hara patted Kuroko's shoulder and had a proud smile on his face after playing and losing. Yamazaki clapped the soon-to-be first year on the back; the short, small forward never failed to impress the shooting guard. Even Furuhashi let a tiny smile poke through before taking a sip from his refreshing drink. The phantom enjoyed being part of such a friendly team, who appreciated his efforts on the court. The rest of practice was a short game to improve their various skills of screening, agility, rough play, and fouling skills, but even Hanamiya could feel generous and ended practice early so the team could enjoy the rest of the day with their loved ones. As soon as the Coach announced that, the gymnasium doors opened and everyone's jaws slacked.

Momoi was dressed in a strapless, black dress with a sequined, tight-fitting bodice and short, puffy, tulle skirt to balance out her enormous F-cup breasts. Her pale, shapely legs were exposed in all of their glory, and her petite feet were adorned with black stilettos. Her makeup and hair were kept simple, making sure to accentuate her natural beauty and grace. She walked almost hesitantly not because of her footwear, but she seemed visibly nervous as he clutched a large bag of assorted, vanilla candies for her crush.

"Tetsu-kun, are you here?" The peach-colored girl called out. Kuroko spoke up and raised his hand in the air to draw her attention to him. When she noticed him, Satsuki gasped and ran towards Tetsuya with a huge smile. She held him tight, suffocating his already out-of-breath form with her gigantic breasts. Most of the men expressed great envy and hate for the transparent teen. "Oh Tetsu-kun, you look so handsome. I'm so sorry that I haven't seen you lately."

"It is okay Momoi-san; I have been busy with basketball practice. While Captain Hanamiya has been making us do double our usual regimen now that break has started, it is not a very good excuse to dismiss time with a friend." Kuroko said.

"Still, that is unacceptable of me to not give more initiative! I hope I can make it up to you on Valentine's Day, that is, if it is not a waste of your time…" She blushed, not wanting to be a bother to the sky-blue teen. The regulars watched with fascination and a little bit of jealousy towards the beautiful girl. While Hanamiya knew that their relationship was one-sided, the others were left pondering if this was the shadow's girlfriend and why would he hide them from her?

"I would not mind spending the rest of Valentine's Day with Momoi-san. Nothing is ever wasteful or bothersome if it is spent on you, I hope you realize that." The phantom said. She was the only one from Teiko Middle School that he still considered a friend, and he wanted to make sure that he treasured her.

"Oh Tetsu-kun, you are so sweet!" She gasped and hugged him once more. When she kissed the invisible, sixth man of the Generation of Miracles on the cheek, the Uncrowned King let out a low rumble in annoyance. For three straight practices, Hanamiya and the other Kirisaki Daiichi regulars were clinging, touching, and brushing against the shadow of their team much more frequently. At first, Kuroko was unsure if his mind was making these delusional assumptions or not, until the phantom realized that Hara was not blowing as many bubbles when he sat next to the unnoticeable man. It was probably so that they could lean their heads against each other's shoulders while they rested without fear of gum getting into Kuroko's hair. The passing specialist did not mind. They were all probably a little peeved that the teal-colored teen had a friend outside of the team, who could be a bit overzealous, and was someone they did not know or trust. It was understandable for a bonded team as strong as theirs, but the shadow was still stumped by Makoto's behavior. He knew of Momoi and Kuroko's feelings towards her, so why was he acting similarly to the others? And why did he keep insisting on walking Kuroko home? Kirisaki Daiichi was a weird team.

The eight weeks passed by swifter than they thought. Kuroko's legs were twitching with excitement; this was his first time wearing his basketball jersey and jacket. Though his own jacket was not as welcoming or warming as the borrowed jacket from Hanamiya, perhaps the shadow needed to break it in. As the shuttle arrived into the parking lot of Kaijou High School, Kuroko saw a blonde figure run alongside the vehicle. Apparently Kise was excited about this match. Hanamiya leaned against Kuroko's shoulder to peak out the window. The Captain sneered at the annoying model, and turned his attention to the shorter male next to him.

"The stupid coach will probably not rely on just the referee alone to make the calls since this is a practice match, so it will take a little effort to make things interesting." Hanamiya whispered right into Kuroko's ear (a habit the shadow had gotten used to).

"I have a plan, but to repeat what you said to me over two months ago, _I'm not here to entertain you_." The shadow said with his usual, expressionless face. Makoto pushed uncomfortable closer until Tetsuya was pressed against the window and forced to stare at those forest green eyes. Who would break first, the shrouded mist of shadows or the force of darkness? Just as Kuroko felt his façade breaking down, Hanamiya's deadly leer soon scrunched up in laughter and he pulled away.

"Whatever you say phantom, but remember that you answer to the team before anyone else." The dark-haired point guard warned before returning to a composed state. It was always hard to tell what Hanamiya was thinking when he switched from one emotion to another so quickly, seamlessly like water, but Kuroko dismissed it because does darkness make sense? When the bus came to a complete stop, the Kirisaki Daiichi students left in an orderly manner with Hanamiya leading the line. Kise was standing a few feet away, dressed in his player's jersey and a sparkling smile. His cheerful eyes were only directed at one person, so it did not surprise the other regulars and some of the second string when the blonde rushed in, and almost pushed some of the aside to hug his beloved, former instructor.

"Oh Kurokocchi, you came all the way here to see me!" Kise cooed; it reminded Seto of Momoi on Valentine's Day, making his dislike for the blonde even deeper, intense, and stronger. "Don't think I'll go easy on you though, because I'm still sad from when you rejected me. That was the first time I ever got dumped you know, and I spend every day crying my poor, beautiful eyes out. I could barely work on my photo shoots because my eyes were so puffy." Ryouta whined, but it sounded like an overdramatic, amateur actor in comparison to Hanamiya's talents. "Admit it Kurokocchi, you're happy to see me. There is no one on this team that has a light strong enough for your shadows."

"Kise-kun, why don't we make today's match interesting?" Makoto cocked an eyebrow in interest and listened to their conversation closely. "If you win, then I will transfer to your school and play for your team. But if you lose, then you must not play basketball for a whole month, and visit the addresses that I give you at the end of our match." Kise was intrigued. "I am putting more at stake, so I don't think the terms I'm asking for are unfair." The sixth man added to further entice his former teammate.

"Huh, why not?" Kise agreed. "You'll look better in our jerseys anyway Kurokocchi…" The blonde practically purred. Kise snapped back to a more cheerful, happy-go-lucky demeanor, and lead the way to the basketball court they would be playing at.

"You have confidence in us," Furuhashi muttered to the invisible teen. Kuroko looked up at his fellow, small forward, unsure if his words were a question or a statement. Tetsuya shrugged.

"Is there a reason that I shouldn't Furuhashi-sempai?" Kuroko asked. The elder, blank-faced, second year shrugged his shoulders, and did not say anything for a while. The shadow was about to forget until Koujirou spoke again.

"We don't have the best reputation." It was the first time the older, small forward admitted to their foul play and their reliance on it. But Kuroko just have Furuhashi a small smile.

"Is it bad to be proud of your strengths, even if they are different?" Kuroko said. "And yes, I do have confidence in you Furuhashi-sempai." Koujirou only nodded at Tetsuya's words, unsure why he felt happy by them. They arrived shortly into the basketball arena. It was similar to their courts at Kirisaki Daiichi, except the external architecture was more modern in comparison. Coach Genta and Hanamiya shook hands, and discussed how everything was set up.

"Neh Coach, how come we're using the full court? Yesterday when we played against Seirin, we only used the half court." Kise pointed out. A spikey-haired, young man rushed in and gave Kise a hard kick in the behind.

"Idiot, this is a Winter Cup level team! We're not going to only use a half-court against them."

"Ah, Kasamatsu-sempai always kicks so hard." Hanamiya examined Kasamatsu. The compression socks were interesting… compensating for his weak calves?

Everyone stood in line, staring down and analyzing each other. Coach Genta made it clear to Kirisaki Daiichi's new coach that any suspected foul play would be the end of the match, so as long as they kept up their word (which was still questionable at best), his team should not be troubled. The referee threw the ball into the air, and while Seto had several centimeters on Kaijou's Center, the enthusiastic Hayakawa was able to retrieve the ball and pass it to Kasamatsu. Hanamiya was not worried. It just made the trap easier to deploy when they were the ones on the counterattack. Before Kise could warn the Kaijou point guard, Kuroko slapped the ball out of Kasamatsu's hands and sent it to Hara. Because the elite blues were most concerned about Hanamiya, the lavender-haired teen drove the ball and dunked with ease, scoring the first points in the game. Furuhashi watched the match with an amused smile threatening to take over his face. If they thought that Kirisaki Daiichi could only be measured in unorthodox and dirty tactics, they would be sorely disappointed. They did not triple some teams' scores by not being good at what they did.

Hara gave Kuroko a high five as they both ran back to defend, but Kise only smiled with excitement. With his speed and grace, the blonde drove hard into the court until he was at the three-point line. Kazuya did his best to guard Ryouta, but the copycat used Kasamatsu's quick, turnaround steps, forcing an opening that allowed Kise to pass Hara and Seto to dunk the ball in return. The power difference was clearly visible due to the way the net shook violently even after Kise landed on the ground. Hanamiya needed more time to gather information before the Spider Web could be executed properly, but he did not appear panicked. Yamazaki had control of the basketball, careful in his stance to not expose any weaknesses for a steal to happen. Finally find an opportunity to pass to Seto, he sent the orange sphere flying. Moriyama tried his best to interest the pass, but in the last second that he was going to catch the ball, the shadow slipped in and curved the ball back to Yamazaki's new position where he stood unguarded. A perfectly thrown three-pointer widened the gap to 5-2. The high speed scoring within the first five minutes were tiring for both teams. Both were surprised that neither had given an ounce of relief to the other.

When Seto dunked the ball, making the score 22-18, Kuroko saw the gold glint in the Captain's eyes and knew that Hanamiya had a plan. Makoto requested a two-minute time out, and called for everyone to gather around him. They toweled themselves off as they listened to their Coach's plans and thoughts. Kise's weaknesses as a player were that he was not very smart, and there was no one on their team that had an exceptional skill or special ability that he could copy to put physical and psychological pressure. Hanamiya's abilities required mental strength that Kise did not possess, and the blonde could only copy what he could see so Kuroko's misdirection was impossible for him as well. As long as they did not get pressured enough for the Uncrowned King to use his tear drop and other specialty shots, they should not be in trouble.

"And Kuroko?"

"Yes Captain Hanamiya?"

"Why don't you show us your plan?" Hanamiya ordered rather than asked. The shadow grinned at the Kirisaki Daiichi point guard and nodded.

* * *

I'll try to write quickly so you aren't left with a cliffhanger. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Pairing**: Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko and any combination of the team

**Word Count**: 4,720 Words

I have a feeling a lot of people are not going to like how I ended this chapter...

* * *

"Didn't I tell you Kurokocchi was awesome? Did you see how he stole the ball from you? He's so cool…" Kise cooed as he stared intensely at the fellow Miracle on the other side of the court. Kasamatsu growled and jabbed the freshman in the gut. How could that idiot be so excited when they were down four points? Prodigies were absolutely insufferable during these moments. "Ah… so rough Kasamatsu-sempai…" The blonde whined. "You don't have to worry Kasamatsu-sempai. They don't have a strong, scoring member to go with Kurokocchi's passes, which means eventually when they have to bench him or they get too tired, we have free reign of the court. Besides, like I said, they don't have someone strong enough to pair with him and use him to his fullest potential." The Kaijou Captain was confused by the model's analysis until he saw the yellow hue in Kise's eyes intensify. So the idiot was going to play seriously? The spiky-haired man sighed; despite not liking the younger player, Yukio had faith in his team's ace and his talents. Both teams faced each other, and both appeared to have a devious plan in the work. Kaijou's ace and Kirisaki Daiichi's shadow stared at each other, and Kise could not help but feel his stomach coil when he saw the sly, coy smile that graced the usually expressionless face. "Neh Kurokocchi, do you know the team that your sempais beat 89-85 during the Winter Cup Preliminaries?"

"Yes, Seirin High School, I saw the match." It was the fateful day the shadow met Hanamiya Makoto.

"Our practice match with them was actually pretty interesting. They have a guy that is a pretty good, power forward that reminds me of Aominecchi." Kise smiled as he recalled the red-and-black haired kid. "He's not as good obviously, but he was the one that prevented us from double-scoring his team. We only won 108-79." Ryouta did not like the way Tetsuya snorted at his words. "Kurokocchi, what's so amusing?" Kise pouted.

"You should not try to sound intimidating Kise-kun. It is like a boy trying to wear his father's suit." Kuroko said and walked to his needed position for his plan. He leaned over quickly to his Captain, and whispered "I want everyone to fake that we're struggling, allow Kaijou to even the score until I get everything set up. Make sure that when the time comes, that everyone is always ready to receive the ball." The Uncrowned King nodded.

"If this causes us to be unable to regain our lead, you will be punished." Makoto sneered but it did not seem threatening. The phantom nodded and readied himself for continued battle. As requested, Hanamiya silently commanded his team with tiny gestures to fake bad shots, weak passes, and breaks in concentration in order to lull Kaijou into an elated and unknowing state. The score was now in Kaijou High School's favor in 23-22, but Coach Genta was uneasy.

Kaijou had control of the ball again, Moriyama dribbling while Kasamatsu tried to figure out what was going on and why they were building momentum at this time. Unfortunately in the middle of thinking, a flash of powder blue zoomed by and pushed the ball out of Moriyama's hands. It looked as if the ball was going straight into Kirisaki Daiichi's power forward Hara, even the lavender-haired boy was surprised when the low ball bounced higher and changed course to go to the right, and into Hanamiya's hands. Everyone was stunned into silence as they watched the bad boy of basketball rushed in and scored an easy two points, making the score 24-23 in his team's favor once again. Furuhashi's eyebrows rose in shock, but when he saw the corners of the younger, small forward curl upwards he could not stop his own from doing the same. So this was what he had in mind. When everyone snapped out of their initial shock and continued playing, the dead-eyed teen observed the shadow to understand what was going on. Kuroko's movements did not seem different or out-of-the-norm until the sky-blue teen dashed in for another opportunity. The shot that curved sharply was caused by the extreme contortions of the first year's body, specifically his right arm. Kuroko would twist practically every muscle in that limb from his shoulders to the delicate wrist and fingertips, putting a heavy spin on the ball. While it appeared to be another, low pass to put pressure on the opponents' knees who would try to steal the ball, the spin would cause the call to curve in the direction Tetsuya truly desired the orange sphere to go, causing the massive confusion. It was brilliant. While the passes from the transparent teen were fast, they were not hard to predict. To add this weapon to their arsenal, the confusion and psychological pressure would make them even more formidable.

Kise frowned. It was like the former trump card of the Generation of Miracles to have some new technique under his belt. It was the annoying thing about Kuroko Tetsuya. The boy cannot shoot accurately, dunk, and even his dribbling skills were poor, and yet he was someone they all had to acknowledge as their equal. But the blonde would not be stopped that easily. Yet, where the ball would bounce depended on Kuroko's desire, but there were those few moments where it traveled like a normal ball. All one had to do was snatch the ball before it bounced and changed course like a mad man. Kise sensed by instinct that his former instructor was going in for another steal, and prepared himself. The ball was smacked out of Kobori's hold, and Ryouta dashed towards the ball. While it was fast, Kise was faster and the copycat grinned when his palm made contact. However, he did not expect the ball's spin to still have an effect even when it made contact with his hand, and before the blonde could clench his fingertips around the ball, the sphere jumped out of his grasp and into Yamazaki's. The shooting guard grinned triumphantly and took the easy shot. How was this possible? The ball should have been Kaijou's.

"I would be in trouble if you could counter my moves so easily Kise-kun." Kuroko quipped, as if he knew what his former teammate was thinking. Those mocking words awoke something feral inside Kise. No, he would not lose to someone that was worse than him. The blonde charged the ball and dunked, almost breaking the hoop in the process. He did not hear his Coach or Captain scold him for his reckless behavior. Kise was furious.

"I will not lose, even if it is Kurokocchi!" The blonde declared even if the score was 27-25 in Kirisaki Daiichi's favor. Hara turned to his shortest teammate, shocked by the personality change in the model.

"What did you say to the guy?" The bubblegum teen asked.

"I only spoke the truth." The invisible man shrugged. Kazuya laughed.

"No wonder he's angry." The lavender-haired boy said. Hanamiya ordered both of them to stop slacking off, but neither seemed bothered by his harsh words. They were having fun. Kirisaki Daiichi's Captain and Coach grabbed Kuroko's arm, giving a bored an annoyed look.

"Yes Captain Hanamiya," Kuroko addressed.

"I'm bored. Is this really it?" Makoto said, resembling a bitterly disappointed child. The shadow sighed and gave a soft smile to the Uncrowned King.

"I guess I could return all the favors Captain Hanamiya has done for me." How would he do that?

Hanamiya got his answer soon after that. It just appeared to be another curving pass, but it was quicker, savage, and almost pointless in nature, until it catapulted from the ground and collided into the unprepared Moriyama Yoshitaka. The basketball with unusual speed and spin crashed into the dark-haired, shooting guard's wrist, causing the third year to howl in pain. Coach Genta and the referee gasped, immediately whistling and stopping the game. Yoshitaka tried to laugh it off as a careless mistake and wave everyone off, but Kasamatsu knew his best friend better than that. Moriyama was subbed out with Nakamura Shinya, who adjusted his glasses and took off up warm-up jacket to prepare himself for the game. Kise gave his lady-obsessed sempai a look of pity, but could not help but think there was something sinister about all of this. The blonde turned away as a Second String member escorted Kaijou's shooting guard to the nurse's office, seeing Kuroko looking at everything blankly. While it was not an unusual sight to see on the pale teen, he usually expressed some remorse or concern if someone was injured. But Ryouta felt himself being pulled by something dark and ugly, drawing his attention from Tetsuya and towards the bad boy of basketball. Those dark, almost muddy green eyes were glowing with a gold tint, thick brows raised in interest, and full lips were formed into a devious smile. He knew injuries were the Uncrowned King's style, but this was done by Kuroko. The sky-blue teen would never do this… would he? He was part of the Generation of Miracles, too talented to require such a thing, and they were loyal to Akashi and his rules. There was no way that Kise's former teammate was actually thinking he would defy the Captain of the Miracles with Hanamiya Makoto by his side? Kise observed Hanamiya calmly saunter to the shorter teen, and placed a hand of gratitude and amusement on Kuroko's slight shoulders. No… it is impossible…

"Kurokocchi…" Kise sighed. He sounded like he was about to cry. He rushed to his former teammate and lifted the phantom by his jersey. "How could you do that to Moriyama-sempai? Is Hanamiya telling you to? Don't let him control you! I can help you! If he is threatening you, I can get you help. Don't do this to yourself Kurokocchi… this is not you. This isn't the man that I admire…" Ryouta quivered and shouted. But Kuroko only gave his former teammate a bored look and a request to be put down on the ground. Kise tightened his grasp on the shirt as if that futile action would solve everything.

"Kise, you're an idiot! Put him down. It was an accident. No one could have predicted this would happen." Kasamatsu tried to reason with his ace. Kise gulped. No, if it is the one that was dangling from his grasp, anything was possible.

"Kise, you better put him down now!" Kaijou's Coach commanded. The blonde shuddered, but did as he was told. This would not end like this. He would not lose Kuroko or this game to Hanamiya. Too bad for Kise, he had already lost the first one to the Uncrowned King.

The score was kept close after that, all due to Kise's determination. Still, everyone could tell that Kirisaki Daiichi was controlling the flow. Through unusual, spinning passes, Hanamiya and Seto's perfect positioning, and the constant pressure from the Spider Web made it so that Kaijou was always playing catch up. Even though Kise was strong, he could not handle all five guys on the team. Just as he was about to catch a pass from Yukio, Ryouta made the mistake of not moving. Instead, he witnessed the sky-blue boy zip by and passed the ball to Hara. But through Kise's mistake, the blonde knew Kuroko made one too. The phantom revealed his new technique to the copycat's ever-observant eyes. The learning prodigy did not witness all of the motion, only the follow-through of the wrist and fingertips, but it was enough for him to guess how it was done. Now the only thing Ryouta had to do was to think of how to utilize it to its fullest. Where would it hit Kirisaki Daiichi the most? Deep in thought, Kise did not notice his mark switched places with Kuroko, meaning the invisible teen was going to try to foul him to break his rhythm and allow an opening for the bad boys in teal. Kise drove hard, not realizing the sky-blue teen's plan and collided against the smaller boy hard. Hanamiya knew Kuroko was not as fragile as he appeared, but the collision sounded painful. The Captain of Kirisaki Daiichi sprinted to his fallen subordinate, a little startled to see a trail of blood from the aquamarine teen's forehead and down to the top of his cheek. Hara gasped, his gum fell out of his mouth as he did so.

"Kuroko, are you okay?" Seto asked worriedly. The shadow of the team nodded as he got up, but his vision was blurry and he lacked the balance to stand properly. Tetsuya fell backwards and almost hit his head again had Yamazaki not rushed in and gently caught the petite player in his arms. Before Hanamiya could say anything, Furuhashi came with the first aid kit to patch the wound. Everyone stood back as the pale teen was gently placed on the floor and Hanamiya kneeled down to treat the head wound. Kise was about to apologize to the bleeding boy, but when he took a step towards him, all of the members of Kirisaki Daiichi glared at the blonde. Nakamura put a hand on the remorseful, small forward's shoulder, and assured their youngest member that Kuroko's team could ten to him for now. Five minutes later, Hanamiya had bandaged the wound and ordered Seto and Hara to carefully lead the boy to lie down on the floor behind their bench. Tetsuya tried to excuse the injury as being minor and did not wish to be subbed out before his usefulness ran out, but the boy's lack of balance and lazy eyes were not proving his case. Kaijou was even surprised when they heard Hanamiya softly chuckle at the injured teammate, and pressed a firm finger to Kuroko's lips to silence the boy on the issue. It was gentle, almost nurturing. Was this not the bad boy of basketball?

"Close your eyes Kuroko." Makoto ordered. Knowing it could be a waste of effort if he argued further with his Captain, plus that tone that appeared sweet and concerned was actually one of great annoyance, Kuroko closed his eyes and said nothing. "Honestly, you are way too stubborn sometimes." It was the last thing he heard Hanamiya say before slipping into the realm of sleep.

"Is Kuroko going to be okay?" Kazuya asked. The bad boy of basketball nodded.

"It only looks bad because it is a head injury." Hanamiya sent a pleased smile in Kise's direction. "And people say our team is foul. You are worse than me; honestly, I might be a little jealous." The Uncrowned King mocked.

"I didn't-"

"Sh… he's sleeping." Seto hushed the blonde Miracle. With Kuroko out, Furuhashi stepped in. The score was 58-54 with Kirisaki Daiichi in the lead. _And yes, I do have confidence in you Furuhashi-sempai_. Well, this seemed like the perfect opportunity to put those words to justice.

Hanamiya settled for the Spider Web formation, even if it felt incomplete with the transparent teen out of commission. This web had fewer threads, as if someone savagely severed them. It appeared to be working well when the score went up to 62-54, but Kasamatsu and Kise quickly found openings that could not be closed. The gap soon dwindled, but during that time, Ryouta had been penalized with charging fouls twice by Koujirou. Foul play was more than an elbow digging into someone's ribs or stepping on some feet. Kise growled at the persistent, Kirisaki Daiichi, small forward. His greater agility should have made avoiding the dead-eyed teen easily. The score was 66-68, but Kirisaki Daiichi was not worried. Kaijou was getting slower, their plays were now being down out of habit then by desire. People sometimes forget that a strain on the mind is a strain on the body as well. Struggling against the Spider Web only made the defeat much more savory to the devious teens.

Kuroko yawned and sat up. The youngest member of the team grabbed his water bottle and checked the score, surprised to see that it was still so close. He smiled. It was nice to have such reliable sempais. The shadow made eye contact with Koujirou, and knew the other did this for him. Seeing those usually unreadable eyes look at him with pride and respect propelled Furuhashi for another foul, making it Kise's fourth one.

"Baka! One more and you're out of the game!" Kasamatsu shouted. There was only three minutes and thirty seconds left in the third quarter, and the score was still 66-68 in Kaijou's favor. But everyone knew it could be anyone's game. If their ace was benched, the blue elites would be in serious trouble. Hanamiya called for the referee and requested for a member change. Immediately after that, Furuhashi walked towards the bench and Kuroko knew it was his turn again.

"I have confidence in you." The volume was so low that the phantom was not sure they were real until he locked eyes with the second year, small forward. Kuroko nodded and rushed in. They would see the true web of destruction that they could weave. Just as he did when Teiko struggled, the petite teen changed the flow dramatically made the match in his team's favor. Fast passes, flashes of light blue, and perfect instinct pushed the score to 77-68 with Kirisaki Daiichi with a solid lead. It seemed like nothing could stop the combined intelligence of Hanamiya and Seto, aided with Kuroko's special abilities. But with only four seconds on the clock, Kise shot an unorthodox, three-pointer that was exactly Moriyama's, signifying that the real battle had just begun. When the fourth quarter began, Kise unleased his version of the curving pass, making it appear to be going to Hayakawa only to rebound into Nakamura's hands. Another three points made the score 77-74 with Kirisaki Daiichi still in the lead. If Hanamiya seemed worried, he did not show it. Kuroko heard the Captain whispering to himself numbers, wondering what it meant. Did Hanamiya have something planned? Tetsuya saw Kentarou shake his head in disbelief, but with a devious grin. Hara smacked the freshman on the back and blew a large bubble with his new piece.

"Now you'll see why Hanamiya is the ace of the team." The bubblegum teen assured, knowing the rookie would be a little shook up after seeing his move copied with ease. Kuroko was confused. He knew that Hanamiya was the ace, Captain, Coach, leader, the anchor, and thee everything of this team. Tetsuya thought he knew the heavy burden Makoto carried for this team. What else was the Uncrowned King capable of? The two stationed in their given positions for the spider web, unsure how the team was going to counter the curving pass. Kise slipped in with the call in his hands and analyzed his options, not knowing that was what the Kirisaki Daiichi Captain was doing as well. Mitsuhiro seemed to be the option, so Ryouta used the curving pass, making it appear as it was going straight to Yukio. The ball flung away as desired, but everyone gasped when Hanamiya intercepted the supposedly unpredictable pass. Kuroko was stunned, feet cemented to the ground, and his eyes were unable to leave the bad boy's graceful form as he weaved through the players that tried to guard him. Kuroko watched as he slithered and slid past them as if Hanamiya were water, and tossed the orange sphere into the hoop. The numbers… it was the genius crunching them into the equation, so he could neutralize the move. Was there really someone that intelligent? Yamazaki ruffled Kuroko's hair, wide smirk on his face due to the rookie's reaction. It was the same one everyone else had when the devious, point guard ran circles around them the first time, making them fumble and stumble like bumbling toddlers. This was the ace of Kirisaki Daiichi.

"How is he doing that?" Kuroko finally blurted out. Hanamiya looked back at the new addition to their team, only to roll his eyes in frustration.

"Baka, do you think I couldn't calculate such easy physics equations in my head? Don't insult my intelligence again." The ghostly teen nodded, never again would he question.

The game ended 104-98, Kirisaki Daiichi clenching the win when Hara dunked the rebound and slyly grazed Hayakawa's knee with his foot as he did so. It would not be fair if they did not have even a little bit of fun during this. Kaijou felt dirty losing to them, but a loss was something that was given when one played sports. Everyone cannot win. They bowed, and immediately Kise rushed out of the gym with hot, blinding tears falling down his face.

"It must be hard for the guy. He probably isn't used to loss." Hiroshi commented. Kuroko shook his head and retrieved a small slip of folded paper from his pocket.

"Actually, he lost a lot to Aomine-kun and Haizaki-kun once beat him so badly that Kise-kun was on his knees. He just cries easily." The shadow explained and walked outside to make the blonde follow through on their wager. The blonde was drenching his head under the steady stream under the fountain. Kuroko stood next to the other, making sure his footsteps were loud enough for Kise to hear. The model sighed and shuddered from the defeat, but there was no supposed foul play according to the Coach (otherwise the portly man would have called off the match). The former trump card of the Generation of Miracles won. The copycat shut off the faucet, and lifted his head to look at those blank eyes. With a small smile, Ryouta took the small slip of paper with thirty addresses. No practice or official matches for a month… this was going to be hard to explain to his Coach. "Be prepared, sometimes there is a price for all the joys you squandered Kise-kun." The transparent teen warned before returning to his team. Ryouta groaned. Another set of footsteps approached him. Midorima Shintaro.

"Haven't seen you since Middle School… still taping your fingers Midorimacchi?" Kise asked. "Did you watch my match with Kurokocchi?" Midorima shrugged.

"It was disappointing. I cannot believe you lost to those delinquents. They did not even use Kuroko's skills properly." Shintaro scolded as he adjusted his glasses. "But with your monkey-like movements, I guess it is no wonder they won." The blonde cutely pouted from the harsh words.

"Why did you show up? You never cared for either of us."

"You're an idiot, but I will acknowledge that your ways have some merit. As for Kuroko, unfortunately, I wish to hate him but he does not allow me too. I respect his style, but that is it. We could never get along due to our different personalities. As for recently, my biggest disappointment in him is his lousy choice in teammates." Midorima clarified. "I am surprised that he did not go to Aomine's school or your school."

"I know! I tried to convince him, and I even made a bet that if I won that he would have to transfer to my school." The green-haired teen's intrigue made Kise nervous. "Are you also going to bet for Kurokocchi when you face him? You can't have him if I can't have him! I'm not letting you have an advantage over us…" Ryouta said. Shintaro cocked an eyebrow at the model, but just ignored the other's weird choice in words (honestly, did he realize that it sounded as if they were competing for the phantom's affections instead of his skills?).

"No, I don't want to deal with his clashing personality." Midorima grimaced at the thought of Kuroko on his team. "But if we were to make a bet, I would ask that if I won that he teaches one of my new teammates his misdirection technique."

The phantom of Kirisaki Daiichi went to the changing area designated for them, surprised that the only one there was Hanamiya reading _A Clockwork Orange_ by Anthony Burgess. It seemed like an odd choice for the sadistic man due to the journey that the main character Alex goes through, but the shadow made no comment on it.

"Where are the others?"

"Looking for a place to eat." Not tearing his eyes from the book as he answered.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"A Coach needs to make sure his players return home in one piece, and safely. I don't trust those goodie-goodies to not try to taint you into joining their team or holding you hostage." It was true. Just because Kise lost, that did not mean his desire to recruit Kuroko died. The invisible, sixth man disrobed himself of his clothing, and strolled into the shower area with shampoo, conditioner, and body wash cradled in his left arm. The warm water felt great on his strained muscles. He left out a soft groan, not knowing how it echoed against the porcelain tiles and enclosed space. Makoto shuddered at the sound as he read. The sound of pleasure and relief caused his stomach to coil uncomfortably. He hoped the younger boy did not starting singing. It was already tiring, dealing with Yamazaki's uncomfortable, off-key, off-rhythm, tone deaf and animal-like screeches that the orange-haired teen called singing. But as the gentle hum of Kuroko's voice blended with the steady stream, Hanamiya lay back on the bench and sighed. It was not unpleasant, but the act made his body cringe. Why? He was not sure, and that was the worst part. The Uncrowned King liked total control over everything in his grasp, especially his body. The shower ended quickly and so did Tetsuya's melodic whispers. It was then that Makoto realized something. The sky-blue teen broke his own request in order to make the Captain happy. "Why did you attack their shooting guard? I thought you said that you were useless when it came to physical attacks?" Kuroko carelessly wiped the water droplets that clung to his wispy hair, standing completely naked and uncaring in front of the Captain and Coach of Kirisaki Daiichi.

"Oh, Hanamiya-san seemed bored and after all the favors you have done to get me on this team, I thought it was not a big deal to go against that desire once. I knew eventually that I would have to bend my requests for when we meet Kiyoshi Teppei's team. Even if he is a victim of Murisakibara, I know you want to break him even further, and make sure to cripple him until you see your masterpiece completed." Hanamiya glared at the younger man and stood up so that he could look down at Kuroko. He ripped the towel from the cyan-blue boy's hands and pushed the mysterious, small forward against the lockers. The youngest regular groaned, more due to the cold metal making contact with his heated skin than actual pain. The dark-haired, point guard stomped toward the shocked teen. The power difference was evident in every way, height, weight, muscle mass, and even down to one of them being fully clothed while the other stood cornered and naked. Both felt their blood rushing and trembling through them, this dangerous thrill exciting them just as much as the match.

"Don't you _ever_ think that you know what I want phantom." Hanamiya said when he slammed both hands on either side of Kuroko's head. "What would you know about me? You're just a naïve child that doesn't know the extent of my darkness. You are only grappling, struggling, and crawling, and I'm generous enough to give a fucking hand." The ebony-haired man grinned devilishly as his right hand trailed down, the fingertips barely brushing against the pale neck. Kuroko shivered. Hanamiya's hand was cold. He felt it slowly travel his body; those icy fingers were stealing his warmth. This is what the Uncrowned King did. The anger that Kuroko felt that was going to consume him was being quilled, filled, and satisfied by Hanamiya. Neither noticed the bad boy of basketball's phone beep when it received a text. Makoto was too busy stealing a kiss, and Tetsuya was gripping his Captain's jacket, desperately trying to pull the leader closer.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. ;)


	7. Chapter 6

**Pairing**: Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko and any combination of the team

**Word Count**: 5,308 Words

* * *

Hanamiya's lips, teeth, and tongue were as sharp and stimulating as the words that flowed through them. Everything about the Captain of Kirisaki Daiichi was rough. Red hickies from that demanding mouth, bruises and cuts by those strong, possessive hands, and his hips were so aggressive that Hanamiya was practically fucking Kuroko through his uniform.

The phantom groaned, his hand reaching for Hanamiya's hair and pulled the dark-haired teen's head away from his shoulder to force another kiss between them. Makoto shivered in delight at his hair being pulled roughly, moaning even louder when the younger crushed their lips together to the point their teeth made an ugly clang and it echoed through their skulls. Makoto slinked a slippery hand under Tetsuya's left knee, lifting up the slender limb to wrap it around his waist. Kuroko mewed when Hanamiya thrust hard against him, feeling his body instinctively rise and desire for something he could not describe other than more. The ebony-haired ace looked down at his prey; pale skin red and marred with his touch, proving that no matter how angelic, fragile, and beautiful someone was, once they have captivated you and you break them in, they become another human being just like you. Makoto left those sensuous, swollen lips, grazing his teeth against them to make them red and almost bleeding. Kuroko whimpered prettily, sending an uncomfortable shudder down Hanamiya's spine. The Uncrowned King bit down on the exposed collar bone as revenge.

The phantom of Kirisaki Daiichi did not leave his Captain and Coach unscarred. As soon as Hanamiya discarded his heavy jacket, the shadow shifted his hands from the long, messy locks and clawed through the shirt to grip Hanamiya's back. The Uncrowned King hissed and glared up at the Miracle boy. Those actions earned a hard clamp on the transparent teen's nipple. The ghostly teen gasped and thrust his chest forward into those tough, merciless teeth. Wanting to punish the other instead of giving him even more pleasure, Hanamiya swirled his tongue delicately around the abused flesh. He grinned when he heard Kuroko whine at the lack of stimulation and struggled under the point guard's touch. It was amusing to feel those slim legs tremble and how the pleasure would have made the dazed boy fall to the ground in frustration had the elder man not caught the shadow in time and swung those pale, slender legs over his shoulders. The youngest regular felt ticklish kisses down his abdomen, sighing disappointedly that the Captain was going to tease him further. The devious basketball player was truly a sadist. When those teeth did gently scrape against his navel, Kuroko threw his head back against the lockers and moaned out the Uncrowned King's name. Hearing his name made Makoto feel euphoric, but he was just getting started with the team's rookie.

Hanamiya used his left hand to force the younger man against the wall of lockers, while his sneaky, right hand wrapped its fingers around Kuroko's hard cock. The freshman gasped, not used to the sensation and tried to buck up for more, but the larger man's strength held him back from creating more stimulation. The Captain of Kirisaki Daiichi smirked and blew a cool breath against the heated groin, reveling in the sight of Tetsuya's inner thighs quaking by the simple action. The former, Teiko trump card was not lying when he said he was inexperienced. Makoto did it again, finding it just as amusing as the first time. Kuroko hunched over, a few tears of frustration fell from the corners of his eyes. The invisible man was in terrible pain; he needed release, something to make this unbearable tension cease. Hanamiya kneeled down and bent forward, the distance between the devious, smirking lips and the transparent teen's throbbing dick was lessening. Kuroko locked eyes with Hanamiya as the sadist poked his tongue out and slowly dragged it along the length of the hardened flesh. It was so blinding, euphoric, and intense that Tetsuya could only let out a silent scream. Finding the reaction pleasing, Makoto did it again, moving in a more fluid motion. He saw the younger male close his eyes in bliss and his chest heaved deeply. It was gratifying seeing the blank face losing control and unable to regain it. Wanting to push the sky-blue teen even closer to the edge, the elder slid his sinful lips around the bulbous head of Kuroko's erection. The rough, slick tongue swirled around the tip, the full lips curled into a grin when he felt those strong thighs spasm uncontrollably against his shoulders.

"Makoto-san… ah god!" Kuroko finally gasped. Putting this smaller teen to the brink sent more of a rush to Hanamiya than any drug he and the others took in a dirty, back alley. The dark-haired man increased suction, producing more friction for the person underneath him. Slowly, Makoto pulled back until his lips were barely kissing the tip. Without any warning, the point guard sucked down until half of Kuroko's cock was almost all the way inside his hungry mouth. His dick being plunged into the hot cavern made Tetsuya cry out, and his hands tried clenching at the metal lockers desperately to steady himself. The slippery roof of the older man's mouth and the vice-like suction made the invisible, sixth man go insane. Makoto pulled back slowly once again, only to shove the whole length back in. The devious man repeated this process, building up the rhythm and the volume of Kuroko's moans. Hanamiya wanted to make sure he timed this right, to bring the other to a peak he did not know was possible only to pull away and make the phantom come to him for the rest. Kuroko twitched and groaned under the second year, his sensitive body unsure how much he could take. Every time he thought that it was too much, the bad boy of basketball flooded the shadow with more than he could imagine. His throat was becoming raw due to his screams as the ebony-haired man forced him to climb higher and higher into euphoria. Makoto sped up, taking the entire thick appendage into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat. As much as the devious, bad boy hated to admit, the friction between Kuroko's cock and the buds on his tongue felt heavenly, making Hanamiya crave for more. It was perfect timing when he felt Kuroko's stomach coil and clench, allowing the Uncrowned King to let go of his grip on the younger and smirk against the pale, milky thigh. A trail of drool still connected them together.

Makoto pushed both of the ghostly teen's thin legs off of him, letting Tetsuya land uncomfortably and ungracefully onto the floor, head thrown back and a complete mess. The genius Captain returned to the bench and retrieved a small tube of hand lotion. He set the tube next to him, and used his free hands to pull his pull his trousers and T-shirt off, placing them on top of his discarded jacket.

"Come here Tetsuya." Makoto purred. The bruised, scratched, and lust-daze boy got up, his legs still shaky from being hoisted over Hanamiya's legs for so long. He sat in the Captain's lap, letting their erections gently brush against each other, sending shivers of pleasure through both of them. The apparition-like teen leaned forward to nibble on his Captain's earlobe, his hands wrapped around the elder man's neck almost lovingly. If it were not for the facts, they were just horny teenagers, hyped up on basketball, in a cold, barren, locker room, and not even in their school, someone could almost mistake this as romantic. The Uncrowned King grinned as he spread the slippery substance over his right hand's fingers. Having a wanton teen sitting in his lap, completely submissive and patiently waiting for more, made Makoto think that in this moment (and all the time that he had his teammates under his control like this), his throne had been restored. "You belong to me, to this team, and you better not forget that." Hanamiya whispered as he slipped a wet finger inside Kuroko.

"Ah!" Kuroko groaned. It felt strange. It was not unpleasant; it felt nice to be filled. But the single finger wiggled against the silky walls, an odd sensation especially when they long fingernail scraped against the edge. Tetsuya breathed heavily against the ebony-haired man's ear, unsure of what was going to happen next. The slippery finger went in and out, entering in at a slightly different angle every time as if searching for something. Before Tetsuya could ask what the Captain was trying to do, the point guard's skilled finger struck the younger boy's prostate hard, making the small forward moan directly into the other's ear and his hips snapped downward to get the entirety of the finger inside him even deeper. Makoto grinned when the Generation of Miracle squeezed his appendage, striking the sensitive bundle of nerves again and happy that it produced the same, wondrous sound and made Tetsuya clench in bliss. Another finger was added. While Hanamiya wanted to do this quickly before the lotion was absorbed into his skin, he did not want to cause too much discomfort. It was not until the third finger was added to stretch his previously untouched hole did Kuroko feel pain. Even with the Coach's other hand jerking his hard, wed cock, the fingers were having a harder time pressing into the resisting muscles. They hit the prostate over and over, the stimulation finally relaxing the youngest regular of Kirisaki Daiichi's basketball team into a state of mindless pleasure. He barely felt the fourth finger slip in, becoming nothing but a groaning, whining, and wiggly mess in Hanamiya's lap. The point guard continued this ritual, making sure the tight hole could take all of his cock without making it unbearable for the shadow (Makoto was a sadist, not a rapist). Tetsuya whimpered beautifully when the lubricated digits withdrew from him, and he pounded a clenched fist against Hanamiya's shoulder in frustration. The Uncrowned King chuckled. Kuroko wanted this so badly.

He poured more lotion onto those slick fingers so he could spread the slippery substance over his cock. The phantom watched with great interest, salivating at the sight of his Captain's cock being prepared for his greed for more. He unconsciously licked his lips, not noticing how devious, seductive, and erotic he looked to the bad boy of basketball when he did so. Makoto hoped this extreme desire would fade once he fucked the younger student into oblivion. The Uncrowned King did not like how he was teetering on the edge, almost losing himself to the intense pleasure of just pleasing the boy. This was not what he did. He was supposed to make others quake under him. Once the dark-haired man was sure every centimeter was properly coated, he lifted the teal-haired teen's hips. He placed his right hand at the base of his dick, teasingly pressing it against the prepared orifice but never pushing in. In order to make sure Kuroko understood his place, he needed to be the one to put it in.

"Do it whenever you are ready to accept your fate." Hanamiya hissed. Kuroko nodded and took a deep breath. He lowered himself down, groaning loudly when the wide head breached his virgin hole. He drew back slightly and slid down, already twitching and clenching from the sheer pleasure of the friction between the thick cock and his inner walls. "Don't clench so hard. You won't get it all the way in if you keep squeezing." Makoto warned. He was also going to cum way too soon if Tetsuya kept doing this, but to voice that concern would wound his pride.

"It feels so good…" Kuroko groaned but did his best to follow the Coach's command. He relaxed and allowed his body to swallow more of the length, doing his best to not clench down until it was all in. When it was down to the base and he felt Hanamiya's hip bone jut against his bottom, the cyan-blue boy shuddered. He moved his hips in a circular motion, crying out when the wide tip struck his prostate hard. "Ah, Makoto-san… I want more…" Kuroko moaned while clamping down on the thick cock. Hanamiya smirked. He grabbed Kuroko's hips and moved them forward a bit, adjusting their position to allow deeper and harder thrusts. When he pulled away and then lurched forward, almost bruising his hip against the round, soft buttocks, Hanamiya bit down into the shoulder in front of him. Warm, wet, and tight heat surrounded his engorged cock, propelling him to mercilessly pound Kuroko's tiny hole and encouraged by the younger's flushed face and constant moans. Tetsuya learned quickly to steady himself and bounce his hips up and down, speeding up their pace to make the thick dick penetrate deeper and pierce harder against that spot inside him. Tears rolled down his cheeks again, the pleasure shaking his very being and Kuroko did not know what to do other than meet Hanamiya's hard thrusts, impaling himself onto the other's manhood until he could not get another centimeter inside. The Captain licked at the salty tears, finding them delicious.

The locker room echoed with skin slapping harshly against skin, and the groans of two, desperate, High School students wanting release. Hanamiya's well-placed thrusts were almost bruising Kuroko's abused nerves, and the younger boy's hole clenched and shuddered so tightly that it was almost painful for the dark-haired man to hammer it in at the pace they set. The second year silenced the Miracle boy, sloppily kissing the open, drooling mouth. This was so trashy, filthy, and devious, taking the first year member of the team in another school's locker room, watching his thick appendage disappear into the abused orifice, and wanting to see the phantom cum while screaming out his name. He grunted in frustration, practically lunging into the transparent teen with full force. They were so close. Kuroko could feel his muscles tightening, his stomach in knots, and heat pooling in his groin. Hanamiya could sense his own release drawing closer, unsure of how long he could last despite his great stamina for such activities. Makoto's thrusts became erratic, instead of going in and out of the hot cavern, it felt like he was going in and deeper. The repeated, pleasurable assault on his body was too much for the younger, inexperienced teen. Every muscle contracted and curled as Kuroko finally reached his peek.

He cried out the Captain's name, the declaration vibrated and echoed against every wall. It was not long afterwards that the brilliant vision of Tetsuya pushed to his limit, his flushed and marred skin amazing under the artificial light, tears of pure joy streaming down his face, and hard cock still bobbing to the rhythm of their thrusts and ejaculating hot, white fluid on their stomachs, Makoto came as well. He hissed the younger one's name, shoving himself one last time balls deep as he emptied thick ribbons of cum into the greedy hole. Kuroko twitched; he thought he was going to orgasm again from the feeling of being filled with copious amounts of thick seed. They sat there holding each other, catching their breath and unable to do anything else.

Hanamiya regained his composure and lifted the pale, bruised hips, watching his flaccid dick and some of the stringy fluid slide out. Kuroko whimpered and clenched down, wanting to retain the feeling of being filled as much as possible. The Captain grinned, knowing what the phantom of their team was trying to do. The bad boy of basketball grabbed the towel that Kuroko had used during the shower (the one he so viciously ripped out of Kuroko's hands earlier), and tossed it towards the exhausted man. The shadow of Kirisaki Daiichi sighed a thank you to the second year, wiping himself of any traces of sticky cum and sweat. As Hanamiya grabbed a towel from his bag for himself, the Uncrowned King noticed that his cellphone received a text from Hara. It just read "We'll be at the bus soon." Before he could come up with a reply, said teammate called him. Kuroko rested his head against Hanamiya's shoulders, still trying to regain his energy after the intense coitus. Hanamiya wanted to rest as well, but if he did not answer it, it would only cause more problems for them and their idiot teammates (mostly for the Captain because the others would be jealous).

"Hello?"

"Hanamiya, where are you? Where is Kuroko? Furuhashi's picky taste buds want Maji Burger, and there isn't one here in this area apparently. We'll just go to the nearest one of the way home. Now seriously, where are you guys anyways? We've been waiting on the shuttle since I texted you." Hara rambled, a little pissed for having sat in the bus for twenty minutes.

"Fine, Kuroko and I will be there. He's still tired." Hanamiya said. Kuroko felt a little bit of energy when he heard Kazuya mention Maji Burger and started dressing slowly so he could treat himself to a vanilla milkshake.

"What happened to Kuroko? Is he okay?" The voice was louder. Yamazaki must have snatched to phone from Hara. The genuine worry in the shooting guard's voice made Makoto roll his eyes. Honestly, he hated how the regulars seemed to be instantly drawn to the ghostly teen despite him having only joined less than nine weeks ago. Still, it would probably be best to not upset the attached, rambunctious teenagers with the information of their Captain just bluntly admitting to fucking Kuroko on the bench until they were both exhausted. He should probably say something about it later, but for now, he was too tired to deal with the headache of it all (having to console them that no, he did not hurt their youngest member and yes, it was done with consent, and yes, Kuroko is not as innocent as they all liked to believe).

"He's fine; the guy is just tired. He is injured you know. We'll be out soon." The point guard dismissed and hung up. The elder dressed quickly and helped fix Kuroko's messy appearance. They walked away without saying a word to each other as if they did not just have sex in the Kaijou High School locker room. Makoto stole glances at Tetsuya, who seemed content on walking straight to the bus to get some food, bandages perfectly in place, and did not seem interested in anything the Captain might have to say to the transparent teen. It was fine but odd. It was nice to not have to deal with a clingy virgin hanging onto him after they did it, but at the same time, the Miracle acted as if nothing had taken place and Hanamiya hated that he was annoyed by this. They went on the bus, Seto immediately pulling the shadow onto his bench and snuggling against him.

"Hey, don't hog our kohai!" Yamazaki yelled at the Center player.

"It is okay Yamazaki-sempai. I am used to Seto-sempai's hugs. Sometimes we meet in the library during free period, and he'll sleep next to me, holding me while I am reading." Kuroko said to calm the shooting guard, but it only seemed to make Hiroshi more possessive. Kentarou yawned and pulled the shortest member to his chest, making it so Kuroko's back was flushed against his chest and the shadow rested in between the Center player's legs. "By the way Yamazaki-sempai, thank you for earlier. I am sorry I did not say anything about it sooner." The orange-haired man grinned.

"No problem rookie, just be more careful who you try to foul next time." The ghostly teen nodded. "Hey Kuroko, you might want to text your parents that you'll be coming home late."

"Both of them are out of the country on business, and I already told my grandmother that we were going to play another school and will probably be home late." Kuroko assured.

"Now look who's bothering the kid?" The bubblegum boy smugly said to his teammate. Hiroshi blushed and mumbled an insult at Kazuya. "Besides, you should be paying attention to me. After all, we're the ones having our own special sleepover at my place since my parents are out of town. Aren't we Yamazaki?" The lavender-haired teen sighed, twirling a few strands of the shooting guard's hair around his fingers. Yamazaki wagged his eyebrows rather comically than sexually, making Kuroko wonder if Hanamiya or the others would request that of him. Was he part of their circle now for such things, or was the Captain of Kirisaki Daiichi testing the phantom? Could he say no to this arrangement? It was not that he did not like them or found them unattractive, but it still felt awkward, the idea of sleeping with any of the regulars… Kuroko decided that he would ask Hanamiya more about this later. Hiroshi pulled Kazuya towards him, forcing his tongue down the playful teen's mouth. Hara groaned like a seasoned porn star, reveling in the attention and rough treatment. Furuhashi sighed and tossed a basketball so that it bounced on both of their heads.

"Stop being so shameless. Don't have sex in front of everyone on the bus." Koujirou scolded, but everyone could tell he did it out of Kuroko's wellbeing.

"Aw, but I wanted to take advantage of the bumpy roads and pot holes…" Hara pouted and rubbed his sore head. Yamazaki glared at the dead-eyed, small forward.

"It is okay Furuhashi-sempai, I really do not mind. I was going to read or sleep anyways. We are a team and I'll eventually have to know and understand what goes on. If everyone tolerates this, I can as well." The Center player that wore the number twelve jersey said that he never gets used to Hara's trashy behavior, which made the lavender-haired boy huff.

"Let's take count of all the people that rejected my offers. Is there anyone here besides Kuroko and the bus driver that I have not had sex with?" No hands were raised among the first or second string members. "You fucking hypocrites." Kazuya retorted and sat down satisfied. Hanamiya observed his regulars, reminded of why he started drinking last year. At least he understood why Kuroko put up very little resistance and dismissed having sex with Hanamiya as just being part of the team. Still tired after the match and after his stimulating affair with the Uncrowned King, the misdirection specialist of Kirisaki Daiichi fell asleep, cuddling up against Seto Kentarou, and unaware of the first string regulars momentarily thinking how adorable he looked. "Are you sure that I can't ravish him Hanamiya? Like I said, my parents aren't home and Yamazaki and I would be gentle." The first thought that came to the Coach's mind was that the shadow did not like gentle, but censored his thoughts.

"Why don't you ask Kuroko about it Hara?" Before the bubblegum teen could celebrate his approval from Makoto, Hiroshi punched Kazuya in the shoulder.

"Idiot, how is a threesome gentle in any way? Besides, doesn't Kuroko already have a girlfriend? You know, that pink-haired girl that he spent Valentine's Day with." The shooting guard remembered with a frown. Hanamiya shook his head and finally clarified the misconceptions.

"No, the girl that we saw on Valentine's Day was his former manager at Teiko. He says they are only friends." Furuhashi noticed that Hanamiya said that with such ease as compared to his jealousy before in February (everyone was). Did something happen in the locker room? Did Makoto kiss the tired and injured teammate? "Why the hell are you staring at me?" The Coach asked Koujirou. The dead-eyed teen shrugged and swooped in for a kiss. Hanamiya immediately relaxed into the familiar touch. Furuhashi let his tongue explore his Captain's mouth, surprised to taste something familiar. It was the same taste of the vanilla candies that Kuroko kept in his bag. It was diluted with the bitter chocolate that usually resided in the stealing specialist's mouth, but there was no doubt that the two had made out in the locker room. The second year, small forward pulled away, sat back, and decided to read. He would ask the phantom about it tomorrow. The point guard shrugged; Furuhashi while quiet and generally reserved could be unpredictable when it came to affection. Still tired from everything, Hanamiya leaned back and decided to take a nap just like Kuroko and Seto.

It did not take long to get to their district, but only the first string wished to be dropped off at Maji Burger while everyone else went home. Kuroko was still a little dizzy and clung to Furuhashi's arm for support, their fingers laced securely with each other's to insure a sturdy grip. Hara pulled out his cellphone and snapped a photo of the pair of small forwards. Yamazaki leaned in to see that the lavender-haired teen added the picture to the folder titled _cute basketball homos_. The shooting guard wondered why the team put up with the power forward until he saw the image for the folder _sexy basketball homos_ which was a picture of the bubblegum teen giving Hanamiya a blowjob. Right, Hara was a pervert that was damn good at what he did. Plus, he was not awful at basketball. They arrived shortly into the fast food restaurant, all of them standing up to order. Today was Kentarou's treat, even though the rookie of the ream felt uncomfortable by his sempais' generosity. Thankfully the phantom of Kirisaki Daiichi was too tired to resist a free, vanilla milkshake, and ordered one for himself in the end. They sat in the only booth large enough to accommodate all six of them, Furuhashi and Hanamiya sitting beside Kuroko again because they were the quietest members of the team (Kuroko was still sleepy). Everyone was having a great time, and a couple French fries might have gotten thrown, but Tetsuya was still pleased with his decision to join their team. They were truly a team.

Some unexpected customers strolled into the establishment. Seirin's current varsity team and their Coach walked in, and both teams froze when they locked eyes with each other. Hyuuga suddenly clenched his fists in anger while Hanamiya gave him an amused smile.

"Hello," The Uncrowned King greeted. Izuki and Riko narrowed their eyes at the fake politeness, and Mitobe and Koganei seemed unamused by the devious, bad boy of basketball's taunting. The only one who seemed confused was the newest member of the regulars, a first year with red and black hair, and crazy eyebrows. Just by looking at him, Kuroko could tell this was the power forward that reminded Kise of Aomine. "How's Kiyoshi?"

"How dare you ask that as if-"

"Oh, you're still going around and accusing me of things, aren't you four-eyes?" Hanamiya said before returning to his meal. Hyuuga was going to approach the other team but Riko held her arm out to stop him.

"Hyuuga, please control yourself." The short-haired girl said. The glasses-wearing, young man sighed and nodded.

"Who are those guys?" The red-and-black teen asked.

"People we faced before in the past Kagami." Izuki explained. So the first year's name was Kagami…

"On the subject of Kiyoshi-san, did he receive his school identification card?" Kuroko asked curiously. The Seirin members looked around for the source of the voice, only to see that there was a light-blue colored boy sitting next to Hanamiya and Furuhashi. "Hello," They jumped. Hara snickered at their predictable reaction; the poor freshman must find it tiring and unamusing though.

"How long have you been there?" Seirin's power forward asked.

"I was here the whole time." Hanamiya chuckled and swung a possessive arm around the invisible man's shoulders. Riko examined the petite, unnoticeable man, intrigued by the fact that he was wearing a varsity uniform. So Kirisaki Daiichi has a new, first year member as well…

"Oh, before I forget, yes, Kiyoshi did receive his I.D card. But the school had to issue him a new one anyways for the break soon after that. Are you the one who returned it?" Koganei asked. The cat-like boy wondered why a kind-looking kid was part of Kirisaki Daiichi's basketball team. Kuroko nodded and sipped a little of his shake before continuing the conversation.

"We had a practice match with Kaijou High School today. Kise-kun told me he was impressed by your power forward from your practice match with them yesterday despite your loss to them." The transparent teen noted. All of the Seirin members stiffened, abruptly recalling the fresh loss to Kaijou and a Generation of Miracle.

"Oh really, no wonder we beat those guys pretty easily. They must have been tired." Seto remarked, but started at the rival team as he did so, mocking them and Kaijou at once. Hara grinned and leaned over to ruffle the cyan-blue boy's hair. The freshman intentionally wanted to rile up Seirin High School, despite his nice tone. Why not play along too?

"They were such sore losers too. Honestly, your old teammate from Teiko was the worst. I still swear that he hit you on purpose phantom…" The bubblegum teen pouted. Phantom… Teiko… Riko remembered Kiyoshi talking about how this year the competition for Interhigh and Winter Cup would be even more difficult due to the Generation of Miracles becoming freshman, and while everyone knew of the main five, there was an invisible, sixth man that could drastically change the ebb and flow even when the great Generation of Miracles felt pressured. A phantom only known in rumors… could it be that the Kirisaki Daiichi team actually acquired one of the Generation of Miracles, as well as having one of the Uncrowned Kings as their leader? But he was so thin and short. What could this mysterious, apparition-like teen do on the court that made him on par with Kise?

"You are the phantom of Teiko?" Riko asked, walking until she stood in front of their table. Kuroko nodded. "Take your shirt off." She ordered. Almost everyone's jaw dropped. Who would ask such a thing from a stranger? Kuroko shrugged and took off his jacket so he could take off his shirt as commanded. Everyone but the Miracle and Uncrowned King gasped when they saw the red-ringed teeth marks, finger-sized bruises, and cuts, and how they trailed down his body and towards his crotch. Riko sighed, disappointed that she was so worried because the young boy was so weak, and told the shirtless teen that he was allowed to put his clothes back on. Furuhashi examined the marks and knew immediately where they were from.

"Hanamiya?" Koujirou asked. Kuroko nodded. Hara frowned.

"So this is why you said I could ask Kuroko, because you already got a piece first. Honestly Captain, taking advantage of the freshman and you didn't even bother to share! No wonder Kuroko's so tired." The lavender-haired boy complained, wishing he could have molested and had a taste when Hanamiya helped himself in the locker room. Hiroshi and Kentarou also shot disapproving glares at their Captain and Coach, who appeared unfazed by their gazes. The second years of Seirin were shocked by the situation, seeing the sudden, blood-hungry looks from the usually loyal members of Kirisaki Daiichi were sending to the bad boy of basketball, all for the affections of the youngest and shortest member was strange… Perhaps this was the phantom's power? Making basketball players fall in love with him?

"So you're one of the Generation of Miracles and you defeated Kise?" Kagami asked, not caring about the awkward air. Kuroko nodded. "Then let's play a game of one-on-one right now!"

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Pairing**: Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko and any combination of the team

**Word Count**: 4,136 Words

Kind of a random thought, but this day just keeps dragging on and on...

* * *

"Bakagami!" Riko shouted before giving the first year, Seirin ace a punch in the face. "Can't you see the bandages on the guy's head? He's injured and just played against Kise. Do you think he's in any state to play one-on-one?" Riko reasoned. Before Kagami could defend his sudden challenge to Kirisaki Daiichi's shadow, Kuroko pulled a basketball out of his backpack. Hanamiya was a little surprised by the sky-blue teen's actions, not expecting the tired and sore male to indulge in the wild-looking stranger's demand to play basketball.

"I accept your challenge Kagami-kun." Tetsuya said, hugging the orange sphere against his chest. Furuhashi turned to the younger, small forward, and gave a disapproving look to his decision. "I promise that I will stop if I am too tired, but I want to try something since Kise-kun said Kagami-kun is similar to our old team's ace. If what I try to do works, I know I am in the right direction to defeat Aomine-kun." The teal-colored man explained. Koujirou sighed, but scooted out of his seat so the phantom could get out. Both teams followed their freshman recruits, occasionally sending heated flares at each other. Seirin was still angry about the past and did not wish for it to repeat with their newest member, while the devious boys in teal were upset that their injured teammate agreed to play against an annoying goodie-goodie instead of continuing their celebration at Maji Burger. At least they were temporarily distracted by their frustration with the Uncrowned King and him violating their beloved, invisible regular. It did not take long to get to a street court nearby, a little dilapidated and cracked, but the main area inside was still intact and useable. "If you do not mind, I would like to start with the ball." The statement from the transparent teen confused Seto. Kuroko's plays were similar to Hanamiya's, which focused on stealing the ball from the opponent, but the Miracle boy did not have any way of attacking like the point guard did. What was the rookie up to? Did he have yet another trick in his arsenal that would allow him to have such confidence? Was there yet another mystery hidden in the shadow that Kentarou did not know?

"Go ahead," Kagami said and got into a defensive position. Kuroko dribbled the ball, looking closely at Kagami's eyes. When the red-and-black haired teen was momentarily distracted by Hara blowing a large bubble, he ducked down to use his vanishing drive. As he drove past Kagami though, the Seirin ace's instincts were kicking in so the former, Teiko trump card used a curving pass that flew past Taiga's right shoulder as he fucked and drove past the left side. Before Kagami could reach and grab the ball, the unusual bounce activated and soared back into Kuroko's grasp, effectively maneuvering around the power forward. Riko was stunned. The boy with such a weak presence and body just ran around their ace with ease. The rest of the Seirin team was impressed as well. After Kagami recovered from the shock of seeing Kuroko disappear and the basketball moved in an unusual way, he turned around and tried to slap the ball away from the phantom's hands. But whenever the taller freshman was getting close, Tetsuya threw a curving pass that flew around the tiger-like teen. Taiga was getting frustrated but excited facing a strange and strong opponent, but wondered why the other had not scored. Izuki and Hyuuga were also confused by the Generation of Miracle; why did he not try to shoot a basket or dunk the ball? This pattern continued for five minutes until Kuroko abruptly sat down and took his jacket off. He never really noticed how sore his buttocks were from his locker room encounter with Hanamiya until this moment. The transparent teen's legs were like jelly and trembled even as he sat on the ground. The Kirisaki Daiichi phantom breathed heavily, and rubbed his tired and shaky legs, trying to calm the muscle spasms and strains.

Hara walked over to the youngest regular of their team with a water bottle in his hand. The teal-colored teen thanked the lavender one and took a drink. The bubblegum teen rubbed the exhausted teen's back; Kazuya was impressed that the passing specialist was able to play one-on-one with the obviously (conventionally) stronger teen. Kagami walked over until he was standing over Kuroko, cellphone in one hand and a towel in another, and a big smile on his face. Everyone on Seirin noticed once the American foreigner had walked off the court was that Kagami barely moved. The skid marks from the ace's sneakers were kept in a tight circle, almost as if the invisible, sixth man was trying to trap the power forward in the match. Kirisaki Daiichi were formidable opponents to look out for in the future, especially the rookie…

"You know, you're alright! I've never seen moves like that before. Let's play again sometime!" Kagami said in approval. Kuroko nodded.

"I would like another match as well. I wish to defeat someone with a similar playing style to yours and being able to neutralize you would greatly help in gaging my progress." The shadow said, acknowledging and admiring the other freshman's enthusiasm. Before the milky-blue teen could tell the power forward his number, Hyuuga kicked Kagami in the head and Hara suppressed Kuroko by covering his mouth.

"Idiot! Don't be friendly with them! They are the enemy!" Junpei yelled at Taiga. The wild-looking teen groaned in pain while the phantom struggled to get free from the bubblegum teen's grasp over his mouth, causing it to be difficult for the youngest member to breathe. Taking advantage of the elder, pastel teen's naturally perverse tendencies, Kuroko suckled on the fingers in front of him. Kazuya squealed and pulled away, shocked that their rookie would do such a lewd thing. Then Hara remembered what Kuroko confessed to and sent a disapproving glare at their Captain (not that it could be seen, but everyone felt the negative feelings coming from Hara).

"Hanamiya is a disgusting pervert. Kuroko licked my fingers when they were over his mouth. I wonder who taught him that." Hara accused. The statements from the power forward sparked the other members' anger to the point even Seirin could see the sparks flying. Kuroko sighed. The sky-blue teen jabbed Hara in the stomach, making the lavender-haired teen clutch his stomach and pout. "That hurt Kuroko…"

"I licked your fingers because I could not breathe. You were restricting my breathing. Please do not talk about me as if I am a degenerate that is incapable of making decisions for myself. What I choose to do with my body is my agency alone." Tetsuya scolded. Kazuya nodded but was still pouting in pain. The other second years felt bad about their overprotective behavior. "Now, could someone help me walk back home? I think I overdid it. My legs are really sore." Hanamiya sighed and walked up to Kuroko. The Uncrowned King hoisted the youngest member in his arms bridal-style, looking down at the Miracle boy with extreme annoyance.

"I am only doing this because everyone else would eventually force me to. They'll say something stupid like that I need to take responsibility." The Kirisaki Daiichi point guard explained. Tetsuya shrugged.

"To be fair Hanamiya-sempai, it is your fault that I cannot walk. I did not realize how sore I was until I came down from the adrenaline rush afterwards. You should have told me."

"Baka, you should have thought of that beforehand." Kagami stared at the awkward pair and saw that his teammates were also unable to think or come up with a proper reaction to the scene before them. The Seirin ace tapped his Captain on the shoulder to draw his attention.

"Are we not allowed to like these guys because they are dorky?"

"Hey, we're not dorks!" Yamazaki growled. Hyuuga sighed.

"We'll tell you about Kirisaki Daiichi later, on a free day when we'll see Kiyoshi." Hanamiya smirked.

"Remember to say hi to my Uncrowned Colleague for me." Happy with the rival team's narrowed, heated stares, the bad boy of basketball grabbed his and Kuroko's belongings, draping the shadow's varsity jacket over said member like a blanket, and turned away. Furuhashi and Seto followed the two, while Yamazaki and Hara headed for the lavender-haired teen's house for a sleepover.

Tetsuya led the way, making sure that they took the shortest route possible. Seto was pretty surprised by the area the quiet boy lived in. While it was cozy, nice neighborhood with traditional-styled housing, this was actually a pretty expensive, upper-middle class area that was popular with people with young children. Not as affluent as the rest of the team's expansive mansions, but they were still nice, good homes in a safe neighborhood. Eventually they reached a humble, small home with a huge yard, guarded with a white fence, and a tiny, elderly woman tending to a vegetable and fruit garden. She was hunched over, her silver hair barely had a tint of blue, elegant, ivory skin wrinkled from life's many joys and tears that settled in, and she had slow, tender, and diligent movements that were just as graceful as Kuroko's tap passes. When the older woman looked up and saw the four, she gasped at the sight of Tetsuya's condition, dropped her basket, and raced towards them.

"Tetsuya, my dear, what happened to you?" She cooed and brushed her thinning fingers against the fresh bandages.

"Oba-san, it was merely an accident I got into with my match with Kise-kun today." The sky-blue teen explained. "It was probably more my fault. I should have been more careful. Forgive me," Kuroko softly pleaded and took her tiny hand in his, giving a gentle squeeze and pleasant smile. "Hanamiya-sempai, Seto-sempai, and Furuhashi-sempai were kind enough to escort me home because I was so exhausted. They are also regulars of the basketball team." She smiled back at her only grandson and his teammates, giving a small, gracious bow to the three teenagers that towered her in stature. They bowed their heads in return.

"Thank you very much for being such good, upper classmen to my grandson. I've heard many things about you three, along with two other boys Hara-san and Yamazaki-san. Would you like to come inside for some tea? It would be a delight to meet Tetsuya's friends at his new school." She offered. When Furuhashi checked his watch, the elder woman suggested to them that they stay in their home if it becomes too late. She said it so delightfully and sweetly that the three members of the basketball team could not say no. They followed her inside, the four went into Kuroko's living room (remembered to take off their shoes and wear the house slippers provided for guests), while the shadow's grandmother excused herself into the kitchen. As soon as Hanamiya placed the immobile man down from his arms, Seto sneakily took the seat next to the tired boy with his cellphone in hand, already texting his parents that he would stay the night with an injured teammate's house in order to ensure his rest and wellbeing. Makoto rolled his eyes at the immature behavior, but settled in the other couch since it was clear he was unwelcome to be near the Center player and the precious, small forward. Furuhashi meanwhile was still slowly walking around and observing the area; there were many pictures of the modest couple (Kuroko indeed inherited his looks from his mother and grandmother, but had his father's expressions), their only child Tetsuya, and the child handing out with his grandmother who appeared to absolutely adore him. There are also pictures of a little boy with orange hair, a grain of sticky rice stuck to the corner of his wide smile, and he slung an arm casually over Kuroko's shoulders. They were very close. So close was their bond, that in all four pictures, both boys were cheek-to-cheek, and had big smiles that stretched their round faces. Koujirou grabbed one of the frames, particularly liking how happy the shadow looked in it. They had never seen the phantom, sixth man of the Generation of Miracles that joyous before.

"Those were wonderful days." Kuroko mused. "Back when the sun shined so bright and acknowledged the existence of the moon. Where the two were inseparable, and there was no doubt about that." The transparent teen sighed. Before they could ask him to elaborate, the sky-blue boy fell asleep from the exhausting day. Furuhashi softly groaned, put the photo back into place, and took a seat next to Hanamiya.

"Does he have to speak in odd metaphors? I could gather that this person was very important to him, but nothing else." The dead-eyed teen mumbled and let the Captain rest his tired head against his martial arts-sculpted shoulders.

"He is weird like that. He literally said 'I want to be the shadow that will intensify Kirisaki Daiichi's darkness and help you extinguish the offending light.' This was when he asked to join our school." Hanamiya chuckled at the corny line.

"For all your taunts, you show great interest in him." Koujirou said, still disappointed that his captain had intercourse with the shorter, small forward. True, he had only known Kuroko for eight weeks in comparison to Hanamiya's nine, the dead-eyed teen had grown close to the younger boy, and wished for whatever experience Kuroko had during sexual moments to be with someone that cared for him.

"I told you it is all for my amusement. Besides, behind those flowery words and softness, Kuroko is not all niceties and pleasantries. He is after blood and tears." They knew that it was true. The shadow's former teammates were going to suffer from their former, trump card's hands whether they knew it or not.

Kuroko's grandmother set five cups of tea and a kettle on a tray for them. They politely thanked her for her efforts, surprised that it tasted so rich and it was aromatic. She gave her only grandchild a kiss on the cheek, and took the seat next to Seto. The first five minutes were quiet and still, the only movements made were everyone in the room breathing in the lovely fragrance and sipping on the hot beverage.

"Thank you," She said, a lot of worry and sadness weighed her face.

"Oh no, we should be thanking you for allowing us to stay in your home." Seto said quietly so as to not disturb the sky-blue teen. But she shook her head in protest to his words.

"No, I should thank you. I haven't seen Tetsuya at ease in such a long time. Once he started his third year in Teiko Middle School, he was just progressively getting unhappy about something. But when he started to play with all of you, he seemed more like his old self. Of course, children will change as they grow, but I am just so grateful that he no longer has that hopeless look in his eyes. Going to Kirisaki Daiichi was something he really needed in his life." The old woman said firmly. She narrowed her eyes to a small squint, and pointed at her sleeping relative. "What is that red thing on Tetsuya's neck? Is that a bug bite? It looks serious." The three males noticed that when Kuroko leaned his head back against the couch's back, it exposed the base of his neck that revealed one of the numerous hickies that Hanamiya planted on the youngest member of the basketball team. Thankfully, none of them were ones to panic (Yamazaki was the only one that fell into that trap easily), allowing Seto to straighten up and examine the red ring calmly. It effectively screened Kuroko's grandmother from examining the sleeping man, and set a docile and serene tone to help dissipate her worries. The dead-eyed teen and the point guard looked at Kentarou with no nervousness in their eyes to alarm the graying woman.

"No, I think this is merely a bug bite." The Center player crushed off, but had to make sure that the shadow's grandmother did not examine the mark any further. "Would you mind if I carry Kuroko-kun to his room? This position is probably not good for his neck and back, and I would not like for him to be in further amounts of pain when he wakes up." She nodded, and got up from the coach to help the borderline genius to Kuroko's room. She waited for Kentarou to pick Tetsuya up before she went up the stairs and led both of them out of sight from the living room.

It was a simple bedroom. The White walls decorated with basketball posters, shelves filled with mystery novels and exam books, and several hooks that allowed Kuroko to display his uniforms for school and basketball. The bed was by the window, perfectly made in a military-like fashion and precision, with the only disorganization being the small pile of recent _Basketball Monthly_ magazines, and various tools for magic tricks that were on the nightstand. There was a modest desk that contained Tetsuya's laptop, a sturdy, plain chair, and a functional lamp. It honestly reminded Kentarou of a model home than an actual person's room. Everything was so bare but purposefully placed. The elder woman excused herself to go back downstairs to retrieve some desserts for everyone, trusting the tall, muscular man with slicked hair to be able to carry the sky-blue teen safely to the bed. The large man gently placed the angelic boy on his bed, absentmindedly brushing against the bandages when he was finished. Seto did not know when his lips made contact with Kuroko's sleeping ones, but the Center player immediately pulled away from the unconscious teammate once he realized what was going on. He felt horrible for forcibly kissing Tetsuya. Sure, Kentarou could be as rough as anyone when it came to bedroom matters, but he would never force someone to have sex or any unwanted touching. Yet here he was, sitting in the phantom's plain room, on the bed, and stole a kiss from the teal-colored teen. Seto sighed and made sure to close the door on his way out. The three teens continued to have a quiet and peaceful time with the sweet-hearted grandmother, thankful for the calm after an intense battle with Kaijou. But within twenty minutes, she fell asleep in her rocking chair, still holding her cup of now lukewarm tea. Hanamiya took the cup from her hands and put it on the tray.

"Kuroko's grandmother said there are blankets for us in the closet upstairs." Seto commented.

"Should we call Yamazaki and Hara to join us? I am sure they would like to see Kuroko's house and I do not think his grandmother would mind." Furuhashi questioned.

"I don't think Kuroko would want those two in his house right now. You know how hard it is for Hara to control himself." Makoto dismissed, wanting to rest his stressed muscles.

Hara gently kissed his baby sister good night, giving cutesy, butterfly kisses on her eyelids, causing the six-year-old girl to giggle from the ticklish action. As soon as the young girl closed her eyes and her breathing became slow and steady, the bubblegum teen walked out of the room and closed the door. The power forward ran down the stairs and into the basement, where Yamazaki was waiting with several beers and his long legs perched over the coffee table. Kazuya licked his lips at the sight of those muscular legs, knowing how the night would end but wanted to have fun with the buildup. The lavender-haired boy strolled in, grabbed a beer, and took a seat next to the shooting guard. Hara slinked his arm around Yamazaki's waist and nuzzled his face against the easily-angered, young man's shoulder.

"Want to play a game instead of our usual drunken sex marathon?"

"What kind of game?" Hiroshi asked, always suspicious of the bubblegum teen.

"Truth or dare or I Never are what are coming to my mind." Hara shrugged. Yamazaki shook his head.

"No, I mean what is the catch?" Kazuya grinned.

"Whoever wins gets to be on top." The lavender-haired man stated. The shooting guard sighed, knowing that he should have suspected that. "Come on, you know it will make it all the more satisfying when I win and have you bent over, hands tied behind your back, and I am fucking your ass so hard that you don't know how to do anything but scream my name." Hara purred in a low voice. Yamazaki had to admit that did sound good, but the other definitely had to win against him for that to happen. The orange-haired man was a competitive person, and also, would not mind having Hara bounce up and down on his dick with a cock ring, unable to orgasm until he said so…

"Fine, let's play truth or dare. But how do we keep it interesting with just two people?"

"Internet, duh!"

Kuroko woke up an hour later; he was still a little bit sore but he knew he should be able to practice tomorrow afternoon. His mouth felt dry from the sleep, so the shadow decided to get some water downstairs. However, when he set his foot down from the bed to an uneven surface, he heard a grunt of discomfort, and was pulled by a strong hand to the ground. Even though it was dark and hard to see clearly, those distinct eyes that glared at him told Tetsuya that he had accidentally stepped on Koujirou, causing the Karate student to instinctively drag the sky-blue teen down. Kuroko winced because when his buttocks slammed into Furuhashi's hips, it sent a jolt of pain up his spine. The dead-eyed teen relaxed his grip around the invisible man's ankle when he realized what he had done. Koujirou apologized to the slimmer, small forward, keeping the volume of his voice even lower than usual so as not to disturb Hanamiya and Seto who were nearby. Kuroko nodded and said sorry to the elder teen. The first year recalled that his teammates accepted his grandmother's offer to stay for the night to watch over him. They were honestly too kind to him.

"What are you doing awake Kuroko? You should be resting." Furuhashi commented.

"I was thirsty and wanted a drink. Do you want one Furuhashi-sempai? I can get you one." Kuroko asked and offered as a small, kind gesture to add to his apology.

"I would not mind some water. I'll walk with you to the kitchen." The dead-eyed teen said, preferring to obtain anything for himself than relying on others (despite his family's maid staff protesting that he should not do that). With Koujirou joining Tetsuya, both were able to navigate past Makoto and Kentarou's sleeping forms and to the door without a peep. They traveled down the hall, past the empty living room (Kuroko's grandmother moved to her bedroom to continue her slumber), and into the kitchen. Furuhashi and Kuroko turned on the lights and quietly got a drink, staring blankly at each other. Both wanted to ask the other something, but did not know how to break the silence without it becoming awkward.

"Why did you sleep with Hanamiya?" Furuhashi finally asked. Kuroko stopped drinking his water and placed his cup down; he shrugged.

"I felt like it. Honestly, if it were not for Hanamiya-san, I would not be playing basketball right now." The cyan-blue boy confessed. "I lost someone precious because of basketball, and in a way, I have to thank Hanamiya-san. He was the one that gives me the motivation to play again and I was able to meet all of you." Kuroko smiled sincerely at the older, small forward. "Besides, I do not find value in such concepts like virginity or someone's supposed purity. What someone decides to do with their body is his, her, or ze's business."

"I don't ask because I want you to be a symbol of purity. I ask because I do care about you, and I want to make sure that you did not do something that you'll regret later. If you wanted sex with someone with no emotional attachment, that is fine. I just wanted to make sure you did not misunderstand what happened between the two of you-" Kuroko swooped in and leaned against Furuhashi; his finger pressed up Koujirou's lips to tell the other to be silent. Tetsuya replaced his finger with his own lips, petal-soft against the rough-playing elder's chapped ones. It was much too short for Koujirou's liking, but he would not demand for more if the milky-blue boy did not wish to.

"I am grateful to have a senior that cares about my wellbeing like you do." Kuroko said before leaning in for another one.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter update. I think you know what is waiting in the next one.


	9. Chapter 8

**Pairing**: Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko and any combination of the team

**Word Count**: 4,444 Words

Happy Easter everyone! Have some SetoFuruKuro because... I am such a weird person.

* * *

Furuhashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist, his large muscles fitting perfectly in the dip of the petite man's spine. The dead-eyed teen picked up the sky-blue boy, letting the younger, small forward set the pace. It was gentle, a little clumsy, until Furuhashi decided that both of them would be better off on one of the couches of the living room if they were to continue making out. Koujirou almost lost his concentration when Tetsuya's tongue forcefully shoved itself inside his mouth. The slick muscle found his own tongue, sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

They made it safely to the couch, Furuhashi sitting against the cushions while Kuroko sat on his lap. The shadow's whimpers vibrated through the martial arts expert, making the blood surge through the older teen. Kuroko felt his hips moving in similar down-strokes that he used when he was with Hanamiya, pressing his firm bottom against Furuhashi's growing arousal. The brunette slipped his arms under the writing boy's shirt, hands settling on the unmarred shoulder blades. The action exposed Kuroko's marked abdomen, making Furuhashi's dead, fish eyes to darken with lust. Yes, Hanamiya could be ruthless, but the sadistic Captain would not make so many painful bites and nips into the flesh unless these were not punishments but things to give his partner pleasures. To test his theory, Koujirou gripped hard and used a good amount of strength to grind Kuroko against him, practically bruising his own hips in the process of gathering this information. The loud moan that shook through Tetsuya's body and echoed through Furuhashi's mouth said everything he needed to know. Apparently the phantom of Kirisaki Daiichi wanted blood and tears in other ways too. The brunette did not mind. It was nice to not have to restrain his strength because his partner could not handle it.

"Koujirou-san… I want you…" Kuroko gasped when he broke free from the other's lips. Furuhashi nodded. Tetsuya pressed up against the second year's chest and swooped in for another kiss. Their tongues wrestled again; Kuroko was more comfortable with the sensuous activity, which also coaxed Koujirou to pull the other down again while thrusting his hips upwards. The sky-blue teen groaned; the burn and friction awakening his lust for more. They pulled away from each other to remove their shirts, Kuroko wincing from the cool, night air hitting his heated skin. Furuhashi leaned in, nipping at the naked shoulder in front of him. The transparent teen quivered and sucked in his breath, his hips slamming down as if he were trying to shove Furuhashi into him through their clothes. The dead-eyed man moaned softly against the hot, supple flesh; his stomach in knots from the pleasure. Slow, heavy footsteps came down the stairs, causing both generally blank-faced teens to halt their actions. Tetsuya hid his face against Koujirou's neck, his face flushing a light pink at the thought of his grandmother possibly catching him performing such sexually-stimulating acts in the living room. But the familiar yawn made them realize that it was Seto that was approaching them, his hair was still a mess and his eyes were barely open. They relaxed a little bit as he came towards them, rubbing his eyes and yawning again. Once he saw a side profile of their position, both teammates shirtless, and erections straining from their pants, Seto cocked an eyebrow at their lewd situation in such a public area of the small house. The Center player looked at the two. Furuhashi and Kuroko were unsure what the borderline genius was thinking until Kentarou broke the silence.

"You guys need to be quieter. I could hear you from upstairs." The tallest player on the team warned. Now that he knew what those strange noises were, Tetsuya told the Center player to not leave. "Is there something you need Kuroko?" Koujirou rolled his eyes.

"Stay here and join us. Help us keep quiet. Isn't that what you were thinking Kuroko?"

"Yes, I am just surprised that Seto-san had to be explained that. I thought he had an IQ of 160." Seto gave an incredulous look to Kuroko, but eventually just shook his head and on the couch next to them. The shadow of Kirisaki Daiichi leaned his back against Seto's chest and sat on the Center player's lap, softly grinding his buttocks against the sleepy man's quickly hardening cock. Furuhashi spread the phantom's legs, and thrust their heated groins together, causing all three of them wonderful friction. Before Kuroko could cry out and fill the whole house with his screams of pleasure, Seto descended his full, sensuous lips down against Kuroko's, effectively silencing the slimmer, small forward and finally getting their first kiss with consent. With the invisible, sixth man occupied and silenced, Furuhashi slid down and suckled upon any untouched flesh that Hanamiya missed. Pale skin reddened from the friction of the hungry mouth and heavy tongue, Koujirou sighing softly at the taste of the younger member filling his mouth. Tetsuya whimpered and struggled. Unsure whether to buck up into Koujirou or grind harder against Kentarou and feel the hard cock threaten to shove inside him. Soon the dead-eyed teen reached the waistband of the sky-blue teen's trousers and boxers, and used both hands to pull both garments down to reveal the younger man's dick. Seto let his hands wander after the exposed, petite form. One hand kept Kuroko's hands steady while the other flicked and pinched at the youngest regular's nipples.

"Seto, keep him distracted. I need to get something from the kitchen." Furuhashi whispered and walked away. Seto grinned against Kuroko's thin lips, shoving his clothed erection against the slightly sore and puffy hole. The pressure caused Tetsuya to shiver and writhe in bliss, and one hand that he used to grip the couch to instead wrap around his swollen cock. Kentarou pulled away and kissed the white neck, matching the quiet boy move his hand up and down on the pulsing cock while grinding against the Center player's lap. The intoxicating sight encouraged Seto to help Kuroko, thrusting up against the mysterious, small forward and silenced the younger by bringing four fingers into the sky-blue teen's mouth. The shadow sucked and licked on the fingers in front of him, and continued to get even closer to climax (even though the borderline genius would never allow that to happen prematurely). Furuhashi came back to the tantalizing sight of Kuroko absolutely blinded by lust. Seto pulled out his fingers and slid the sky-blue teen off of his lap in order to bend the passing specialist's legs against his body to expose the swollen orifice. Kentarou slid a wet finger into the greedy hole. Kuroko cried out but was immediately muffled by the Center player's large hand. Furuhashi frowned at Seto's actions. "Using only saliva as lubricant is not good for an inexperienced person during anal sex." Koujirou whispered even though the sight of the drool-covered fingers tilling the tight, puffy hold was erotic. But Furuhashi opened the bottle of olive oil that he obtained from the pantry and poured enough onto his hand until four of his own fingers were slippery enough to his satisfaction. Both Kuroko and Seto were surprised when Furuhashi's finger joined Seto's inside the passing specialist.

"Furuhashi, what are you doing?" Kentarou asked. Koujirou shrugged.

"We aren't taking him at once?" Tetsuya's eyes bugged out, but his cock twitched at the thought. "Because I don't think we'd be able to decide who is going first. Besides, Kuroko likes the idea." The older, small forward said as he gave a hard thrust of his well-lubed finger. Kuroko yelped into the Center player's hand, but pressed down against the two fingers inside him and clenched around them tightly. Seto removed his hand from the shadow's mouth to allow Kuroko to say what he wants.

"I would not mind. I will try my best to do so." The invisible, sixth man sighed. The two second years prepared the freshman. Furuhashi and Seto took turns between kissing Kuroko and each other, wanting to make sure they distracted the youngest member of their team from the eventual pain. Tetsuya writhed and bucked into the elder students' fingers, the burn of being stretched almost impossibly wide with each additional digit was euphoric. It did not even matter when it became so crowded that the tips of their fingers barely brushed against his prostate, the friction against the nerves that lined his inner walls sent shockwaves that made his body grind uncontrollably. Kuroko needed this. The hesitation he had earlier had vanished. The phantom was no longer a part of Teiko, but truly a member of this close team that had fun, team work, and trust that he desired from basketball and life in general. This all made sense. This was where the transparent teen belonged. Furuhashi and Seto did their best to steady their breathing and control their growing arousal to ravish and fuck the cyan-colored man wiggling and struggling for more. "Please, I am ready…" Kuroko whined to the older man that towered him. Seto shook his head at the basketball prodigy.

"Two more, and then you will be ready. Trust me; you'll want this to be as slow as possible Tetsuya." Seto said lovingly. "Koujirou and I don't want to hurt you, our precious phantom…" The borderline genius whispered tenderly into the petite male's ear. The martial arts specialist nodded and gave a gentle kiss on the rookie's forehead. Within a few minutes, the tallest member of Kirisaki Daiichi slipped his pinkie finger in. When the Uncrowned King had used four fingers that was already a tight fit, but with seven fingers in total filling the angelic, pale boy, the digits just had a hard time pushing through the tight ring of muscles and only half of the length was able to squeeze inside Kuroko. Would this work? The sky-blue teen was slender and small in stature, and was inexperienced when it came to sex (let alone having intercourse with multiple partners). Furuhashi took a deep breath as he inserted his fourth finger, making it eight inside now. Kuroko could barely feel the difference at this point, his erection dripping precum onto his naked stomach, and his hands were gripping the couch under him so tightly that his knuckles were becoming white. "Almost there Tetsuya, you are doing well." Kentarou assured, not only to the writing boy, but to Furuhashi and himself. Koujirou pressed his lips against the shadow's, as he pulled his fingers out , enjoying the way Tetsuya whined when he did so.

The dead-eyed teen told Seto to withdraw his fingers as well. The taller, small forward grabbed the olive oil and used it to lubricate his cock. The Center player moved Kuroko to the floor as he covered the couch with their discarded clothing so as not to make a mess on the furniture. Furuhashi laid down on the covered couch, his slick dick making the invisible, sixth man lick his lips in anticipation. Before the martial arts expert could ask for the freshman to join him, Kuroko rushed in and hovered over Furuhashi. One hand was used to steady himself and the other wrapped around the thick appendage to keep it still. Eagerly, the shortest member of the first string slid down, throwing his head back and letting out a silent, sucked in cry in bliss. Hot, unstoppable euphoria spread from his groin to the tips of his toes. It did not burn or stretch the phantom as the fingers did, but the length definitely made up for it as Koujirou's cock hit that spot inside him with pinpoint accuracy. Furuhashi could not throw his own head back in bliss; the sight of their team's shadow experiencing intense pleasure because of him was too beautiful to tear his gaze away. Seto watched as well as he slathered the slippery oil over his waiting cock. He could feel his engorged erection twitch at the sight, but patience was needed for this situation. Too bad no one told the impatient, sky-blue boy that as he savagely gyrated his hips and clenched around the elder, small forward's manhood. He bounced vigorously, lifting his hips sexily until only the tip was inside only to impale himself hard and fast on the thick cock.

Kuroko silenced himself with his own left hand as he did this, knowing he won't be able to contain his screams with will power alone. Furuhashi knew the younger boy was ready, and gave three quick thrusts before making the passing specialist still his pleasurable movements (despite how good it felt to both of them). Seto took his place behind Kuroko and gently pushed down on the freshman's back, guiding the young man to the Center player's desired position. Tetsuya did as Kentarou silently commanded of him, and lowered himself down until he was flushed chest-to-chest with Koujirou. The borderline genius gently pressed the head of his swollen dick against the already filled hole, grinning when the Miracle boy sighed contently and tried to push his hips back to get it inside him. The Center player shook his head and pulled back. Seto told them to relax while he did the work. There were fewer possibilities of injury if the larger man entered while the other two were relaxed, no matter how eager everyone was. Returning back to his original position, he pressed his pulsing cock flushed against the greedy orifice, and took a deep breath. Kentarou entered slowly, biting back a groan as his dick slid against Koujirou's in the impossibly tight heat. Furuhashi grabbed Kuroko's hair with his clean hand, and crushed their lips together to muffle the scream he knew would try to escape those petal soft, pale lips.

"God, he is tight…" Seto hissed once he was half-way in. He looked down at the sight where they were connected, unable to restrain a shiver that ran through him when he saw his and Furuhashi's cocks stretch the tiny hole, yet the inner walls clenched down as the two as if it were begging for more. The Center player eventually leaned forward so that his chest touched Kuroko's slim, muscular back, and was able to thrust the rest of his erection inside from the different angle. The shadow's hardened appendage thud against Furuhashi's stomach, causing the sky-blue teen to mew in a mix of pain and pleasure. The youngest member of Kirisaki Daiichi's basketball team humped the man under him desperately like a lust-hazed animal, not showing any signs of pain. Kuroko immediately was trying to press harder against the large cocks, trying to get them even deeper despite both men being buried to the hilt inside him. Koujirou turned a light pink at the phantom's naughty actions and lack of restraint wondering if he was just as needy and shameless during his first time with their Captain and Coach. Kentarou watched in amusement as well; the rookie was always full of surprises. It was only when the transparent teen huffed in, frustration from the second years' lack of movement did the two snap out of it. Furuhashi jutted backwards, forcefully sinking into the couch and thrust hard into Kuroko. The petite male shoved his head against the martial arts expert's shoulder and bit down to contain his cries of bliss. As soon as the dead-eyed teen thrust in hard and fast into the tight cavern, the Center player withdrew and gave a bruising snap of his hips into the invisible, sixth man. The friction and heat was something none of them experienced before.

"Please Koujirou-san… Kentarou-san… I want it harder." Tetsuya ordered. They were happy to oblige, setting a fast pace as requested by the shadow. Both of them were not as swift as Makoto, but they made up for it with sheer force. The intensity of their movements caused Kuroko's buttocks to turn red and his cock almost painfully slapped against the older, small forward's hard abs with a loud thud but it strangely made the experience hotter and more pleasurable for the phantom. With great synchronization and teamwork, every time that Koujirou pulled out, Kentarou thrust in. The elder men were biting their lips as they plunged into the youngest regular and rubbed their dicks against each other, barely able to restrain themselves from cumming and filling the hot cavity. They wanted to make sure Tetsuya came first, wanting to experience the extreme euphoria of feeling the abused hole clench harder around them. The phantom mewed quietly and wantonly circled his hips, changing the angle that the two men entered and exited to stimulate every nerve inside him. Seto and Furuhashi heaved out appreciative sighs, reciprocating the efforts of the youngest member with a new form of pleasure. They glanced at each other, nodding in agreement when they shoved themselves at the same time, both fully inside Kuroko and striking every nerve possible. The thick, blunt erections made Kuroko press his face into the couch, sobbing in pure bliss from the undeniable feeling. They continued this way, pounding into the willing, puckered hole and forcing the freshman to a high he did not know existed. The Center player bit down onto Kuroko's shoulder, using everything else to thrust as hard as he could. Furuhashi used his own fist to muffle his groans, gyrating his hips up to the intense pleasure. It felt so good that it was almost painful.

They fucked raw and hard, their bodies trembling from the intense strain of their muscles. Yet none of them could comprehend this. Every passing minute, the collision of their bodies grew dangerously louder despite all three of them staying silent. Shamelessly, all of them were no longer thinking of anything but the blinding, quaking euphoria crashing through them. The second years snapped their hips in a dizzied frenzy, no longer caring about perfect timing and only propelled by their animal-like instincts. Harder, a little faster, and every thrust and movement seemed to help them climb to an intense release. They needed to cease this uncomfortable coiling in their stomachs. Nothing could stop them from reaching their peaks.

"Oh god…" Kuroko moaned into the fabric of the couch and ejaculated onto his and Koujirou's stomachs. It came out in thick globs, forcefully shoved out of him. The sky-blue teen shuddered and felt everything emptied out of him, the thick essence warm and sticking against the slapping, close flesh. Furuhashi threw his head back when he felt Kuroko's tense muscles clamp down even harder around their cocks, crying out silently as he shoved every centimeter into the invisible, sixth man, and every muscle trembling and quaking from the intense release. The dead-eyed teen shivered as he continued to pump thick, white liquid into the quivering and eager hole. Kuroko and Furuhashi's legs slumped, the exhaustion taking over, and they were only able to grunt softly as Seto's continuous, pleasurable assault. It did not take long for Kentarou felt his stomach clench almost painfully, the borderline genius swiftly pulled out and stood between the small forward's faces. He tugged harshly on his pulsating dick, spraying his cum on Tetsuya's and Koujirou's cheeks. The older of the two grunted in annoyance (earning him a hush of silence from the Center player), while Kuroko opened his mouth wide to lick up as much as he could, not wanting any to drip onto their clothes and make a mess (At least, that was what he told himself. He was naturally curious as well about how Seto tasted).

As the blank-faced teens lay boneless on the couch, Seto went to the bathroom to wash his hands and slippery cock. The borderline genius was thankful for his naturally gifted physique, using his energy to fetch some towels from his gym bag. He got one barely damp under the sink faucet, and went back to the tired duo. Coming down from his high, Koujirou helped Kentarou cleaned Kuroko and himself, a little disappointed when he had to separate from the passing specialist. When all of the sticky and slippery fluids, the teal-haired boy tried to stand but instantly fell into the Center player's strong arms. Both of the older, dark-haired, Kirisaki Daiichi students softly smiled at the youngest regular of the team. They helped dress each other, slipping in sweet, tender kisses in between each article of clothing. Furuhashi carried Kuroko up the stairs once they were finished, and Seto followed closely behind with both of his towels in his hands. Drained from having two people at once, Tetsuya fell asleep in Koujirou's strong arms, feeling completely at peace in the caring elder's arms. Both the brunette and ebony-haired teenagers gave a small peck on the team's shortest member's forehead. They placed him down onto his bed, and returned to their makeshift bed of blankets on the floor. Both of their cellphones were illuminating light, signally they got a message.

Hara sent them several text messages with a different picture in each one. The first one had Yamazaki bend over, hands tied behind his back, three vibrators' strings dangled from his ass, and a puddle of cum formed under him. His dick still dripped a few drops of white, thick fluid. Kazuya bragged that all he had to do to get this sexy image to happen was put his cock in a mailbox. Seto and Furuhashi cock their eyebrows at that statement, but knew the lavender-haired teen would explain it all to them tomorrow morning at school. The next picture had the shooting guard on his back, hands still tied behind his back, forced the orange-haired man's chest to thrust forward, and his developed abs were drenched in stringy, white cum. The vibrators were still inside him. It was not until the fifth picture that the bubblegum teen got tired of taking pictures of Hiroshi from various angles and states of bliss, where he shoved his lubricated cock into Yamazaki's hold and took a picture of the event. Seto had to admit, he was grateful for the high resolution of Hara's cellphone. The photos were great, too bad that they were too tired to fully appreciate the dirty pictures and all their glory after their fun night with Kuroko.

In the morning, Hanamiya yawned and was surprised to see that Seto was awake before he was. Furuhashi was stretching in his spot, his trained muscles glowing in the morning light that shined through the window. Surprisingly, Kuroko was the one that was still asleep despite his face bathed in the strong light. The petite, pale male looked like he was a sleeping angel. The Uncrowned King watched as the sky-blue man turned and winced in pain in his sleep. Makoto felt a little confused and guilty for Kuroko's pain. Did he really do that yesterday? Before Hanamiya could think further upon the matter, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Furuhashi assured the person on the other side that they were decent. Kuroko's grandmother came in with a tray of toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a pitcher of orange juice and several empty glasses. She sighed when she saw Tetsuya still sleeping, but returned quickly to her smiling self and greeted them all good morning. She set the tray on the desk and quietly left. The Captain and Coach woke up the shadow, telling him that breakfast arrived as he observed the freshman. The clunky movements and soft sigh of pain made Furuhashi offer to help the younger, small forward with a tinge of guilt in his voice. Why was that? It was not until Seto also sent a worried glance at the rookie instead of a heated glare in his direction did the genius, point guard put the puzzle together. Kentarou and Koujirou had sex with the Miracle boy while he was asleep.

"So who took you first?" Hanamiya asked bluntly. The other second years were not shocked that the team's ace found out.

"They did it at the same time." Makoto's eyes bulged out. "While I felt better before we had done anything, having both of them inside me at once was probably too much." Kuroko said honestly. The Uncrowned King chuckled and turned to the guilty Center and small forward.

"And all of you were giving me a hard time yesterday."

"To be fair, it was Furuhashi's idea. Kuroko and I just went along with it." The borderline genius commented before taking a sip of juice.

"You did not protest." Koujirou mumbled.

"Neither did I," Kuroko added, not wanting another fight between his seniors because of him again.

"I do not care about the how, when, where, and whatnots of your sex lives. The only thing you should know is that there are rules." The Captain paused to take a bite of toast. "The first is easy, enjoy it. Don't ever force or coerce someone either, because that is rape territory. I don't think I have to explain why that is bad. If it is not someone that is a part of the first string on the basketball team, you must use a condom. I don't want to get a disease from you idiots." Hanamiya grimaced in disgust. "Lastly, don't let it get in the way of basketball practice and games. I'll excuse you this time, but next time, you will be punished with quadruple the usual training menu if you complain that you are too sore." The Uncrowned King warned.

"Understood Hanamiya-sempai," Kuroko answered.

"Good. Seto and Furuhashi will help you around today since they are the cause of your state of being." The point guard teased his classmates. His teasing was nothing compared to Hara and Yamazaki's reactions of the news of the other teammates staying the night at the freshman's house, and that Kuroko was too sore to practice because Seto and Furuhashi double-penetrated the boy after he recently lost his virginity...

"Idiots! The first time he had sex was just yesterday, and you did that with him just hours later?" Hiroshi yelled at the dark-haired members of the team. He was already jealous that Makoto had taken Tetsuya in Kaijou High School's locker room of all places, but now his other teammates Koujirou and Kentarou just had their way with the shadow with no consideration for the boy's well-being?

"Aw, I want a sleepover with Kuroko too." Hara whined and hugged their smallest teammate from behind. "Come on Kuroko, that's not fair. I am the cute one of the team. The girls of this school even say so." The lavender-haired man said before blowing a big bubble.

"You know, every time you speak, I still cannot believe that you are the tenth smartest member of our year." Hanamiya said. Tetsuya was surprised by the Captain's statement.

"Hara-sempai is the tenth smartest person among the second years in our school?" Hara nodded and popped his bubble.

"Yeah, Hanamiya was going to use me if he could not convince Seto into joining the basketball team." Kazuya remembered. "Are you impressed? Does that mean that you'll sleepover at my house with Yamazaki tonight?"

"I do not think this would make my grandmother comfortable to have me having another sleepover so quickly…"

"But Kuroko!" The bubblegum teen pouted.

* * *

Next Chapter should have Kagami, Kise, and maybe someone else but I have not decided.


	10. Chapter 9

**Pairing**: Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko and any combination of the team

**Word Count**: 4,994 Words

Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be soon.

* * *

It had been two weeks since their first meeting with Seirin at Maji Burger. Hanamiya and Kuroko walked down to the gym together for practice, discussing general strategies when they were surprised to see Kagami next to the entrance of the locker room, a crowd forming around the mysterious stranger. The Uncrowned King rolled his eyes and shoved the second and third string members into the changing area while he and Kuroko addressed the unexpected guest. The Seirin ace locked eyes with the phantom of Kirisaki Daiichi, a jumble of emotions glowing from the heated, red irises. Yesterday, the second years introduced the new recruits to Kiyoshi Teppei, the founder of Seirin's basketball team, and why he was in the hospital. Taiga was here to confront the source of his confusing emotions, Kuroko Tetsuya. Why would a prodigy that had such skill and talent join a school with such horrible tactics? Why would Kuroko wish to be a subordinate to the Uncrowned King that found those kinds of things amusing? Why would both talented players find pleasure and joy in such basketball? The wild-looking teen sighed. Kuroko glanced at his annoyed Captain, a little unnerved by Hanamiya's thick eyebrows twitching erratically.

"Hello Kagami-kun," Kuroko greeted and was surprised when Kagami did not react.

"Why are you here?" Makoto asked. Taiga shrugged his shoulders. Truthfully, he did not know what he was trying to accomplish with this visit, but he wanted to confront the phantom, sixth man.

"I visited Kiyoshi Teppei yesterday." The red-and-black haired man said. The ebony-haired teen could not stop an amused smile surfacing. "They told me everything that happened during the match in the Winter Cup preliminaries. How your Captain ordered his teammate to jump late for the rebound and tear Kiyoshi's knee." Hanamiya chucked at the Seirin freshman's words. It felt good to hear his accomplishments from other people. "Do you really find that so funny? People getting hurt and suffering because of you?" Kagami growled.

"I just find it incredibly amusing and sad that your four-eyed Captain is still spreading that rumor about me." The point guard explained. Tetsuya smiled a little at the memory, making Taiga glare at the transparent teen. "You never answered my question though. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be practicing? I can't imagine your hard-working, goodie-goodies for teammates would skip such a thing."

"I'm here for Kuroko. I… I want to play one-on-one with him again." Kagami finally settled that a match would be the best way to confront the Miracle boy.

"Kagami-kun, I cannot simply skip practice to play with you." Kuroko said flatly. The Seirin, power forward blushed at the sky-blue teen's blunt words, making Hanamiya mockingly laugh at Kagami's embarrassment and calling him an idiot for his behavior. "I am sure that Captain Hanamiya would not mind if we had one after practice. Would you mind that?" The cyan-colored teen asked the Captain and Coach.

"Do as you please after practice. Just don't get yourself injured. Next week is out match with Shinkyo Academy." The Uncrowned King allowed. Hanamiya turned to the Seirin rookie. "Oy you, if you want, you can watch us practice on the bleachers. Just don't disturb us." Kagami nodded, not knowing what else to do with his free time, and went into the gymnasium while the Uncrowned King and Generation of Miracle prepared for practice.

Kirisaki Daiichi did not like the unknown student from another school watching them, but they would not say anything if their Captain and Coach gave his approval. They did agility and stamina building drills, things that were ordinary to the Seirin ace. The only thing odd to Kagami was that Kuroko was always last to complete the training exercises, and that he appeared out-of-breath every time. Hanamiya had even allowed the Generation of Miracle a few minutes to rest after they were done while third string went to shooting practice. In fact, the practice seemed more pretty similar to his regimen at Seirin so far. It was a bit distracting though to see the Center player sleeping on the bleachers next to him, doing none of the exercises with the rest of the group. Why was he excluded out of this? Where were the dirty tricks? How were they able to execute these injuries without being seen or noticed if they did not practice it? Were they just that confident in their abilities? He knew that Kuroko was part of an elite group, and that Hanamiya belonged to a tier of players that were just one level below the shadow's, but what about the others?

First string versus second string would start; they were practicing their decided plays for next week's official match with Shinkyo Academy. Kuroko stood by the bleachers with a whistle dangling from his neck, eyes steeled and ready. Another second string member tossed the ball into the air and Hara jumped quickly to get the ball for the first string. While the second year did not have the natural, leg strength of Kagami, he was swift and coordinated well with his team. But pretty soon, Kagami saw the ugly practices that the devious team in teal was known for. They screened the transparent teen's vision, just as they would any referee to do brutal, physical damage. They never made contact with the other teen's bodies, but from his elevated position, the red-and-black haired teen could tell what they were practicing for. It was horrible how gracefully they did these moments, how well-placed they were, and how much fun they had doing this. This kind of precision and timing was even hard for Kuroko to point out and whistle punishments to. Kagami noticed that the dead-eyed teen was the most aggressive of the members of the basketball team, immobilizing several, second string members, and getting them penalized while keeping his movements secretive and hidden from sight. As much as the Seirin ace hated to admit , they were skilled, had good strategy, and a decent amount of natural talent to have the sight to spatial differentiate these strategies. This kind of cheating was a special skill in itself.

"Member change! Kuroko, switch with Furuhashi, and Seto, get up!" Hanamiya commanded. The large, sleeping man on the bleachers snapped out of his slumber. Tetsuya handed Kentarou his hair wax, kissing the mole on the Center player's forehead before getting ready for the practice match himself. The open affection surprised Taiga; Was Kuroko now dating the Center player instead of Hanamiya?

"Isn't it kind of awkward dating another person on your team?" Kagami asked the shadow of Kirisaki Daiichi. The invisible, sixth man shrugged.

"I'm kind of seeing all five of the other first string regulars, that's how this team works... and it hasn't disturbed our team's dynamics." The Seirin, power forward's eyes bugged out and he remained silent. The phantom handed the whistle to Koujirou, congratulating the fellow, small forward for his efforts before regrouping with Makoto and the other first string members. Kagami checked the score, surprised that it was already third quarter and that the drastic difference between the regulars and the other members led to a landslide lead of 86-24. Perhaps this was another strength to their strategies. When one was too busy getting angry, they forget about the important thing, which is the scoreboard. Taiga knew that he would need to control himself if they were to face Kirisaki Daiichi.

Despite being handed the whistle, handing out penalties and delivering blows did not seem to be the agenda of the first string or Koujirou, the referee. For some reason, the ball kept getting stolen by the first string very easily by either Hanamiya or Kuroko, and they would usually pass it to Yamazaki, Hara, and occasionally Seto. It was strange. How could the Miracle boy and Uncrowned King steal this many passes? While the point guard did score sometimes when the others were not open, the invisible, sixth man would always barely touch the ball. Why did the talented player not make any shots and add to the score? Was he just so confident? Did Tetsuya not score unless the team was pressured? Another strange player was Seto Kentarou, the borderline genius did not seem focused on the score either and spent most of his time moving randomly. Why did they place him on the field? The guy who wore the number twelve jersey was clearly the superior player, yet apparently he was considered a second string member compared to the man with the slicked-back hair. By the end of the third quarter, even with the unusual, playing style, the first string had dominated and not let the second string gain any points. 126-24 was brutal, and it was almost pointless to play any further.

With curving passes, incomplete vanishing drives, and the completed Spider Web, the regulars beat their fellow teammates with 168-24. Kagami was thoroughly impressed with the bad boys' team. Kuroko was slumped over with a small smile on his face, a layer of sweat covered his body and his chest heaved deeply from the practice match. Hiroshi rubbed the rookie's back, and gave the shadow his needed water bottle. The shooting guard sent an annoyed glance at the Seirin ace, and gave a last, lingering rub on the sky-blue teen's back before fetching for his own towel and refreshment. The youngest regular walked up to Taiga, asking the red-and-black teen if he wanted to grab some popsicles with Kirisaki Daiichi before their match. It surprised the Seirin, power forward how friendly the small forward was to him.

"Um… sure, are your teammates fine with me tagging along?" The wild-looking man asked, remembering their irritation towards him and his team when they interrupted their celebration at Maji Burger after defeating Kaijou. But then again, there was also the tension that was due to the jealousy of the intimacy of Kuroko and Hanamiya's current, new intimacy. Surely, if they were able to play basketball together, learned to share the sky-blue teen, and wanted to hang out peacefully with one another, would probably mean that there would not be any disruptions.

"I do not see why they would object; they are the ones that are 'tagging along' to see our game. They want to make sure that I do not get injured." The shadow explained before rushing back to the changing rooms. The answer did not totally calm the Seirin ace, but he decided that he could always call him teammates for support if something weird happened. Taiga watched as the third string put the equipment away, a little unnerved how tired but happy they looked. Do they not realize that they are playing for such a despicable team? Kagami did not understand how anyone could find this kind of basketball desirable. The Seirin freshman knew that Kuroko and the other regulars were coming out because he could hear the orange-haired, shooting guard's booming voice telling the phantom to stop coddling Hara. Apparently the power forward of their team grazed his thumb during the game, and Kuroko was treating the wound similarly to if he were treating a young child's scrape from his grandmother's daycare. The standard hydrogen peroxide solution and bandage were not the problem for Hiroshi, but the tender kisses the invisible, sixth man gave to the tiny, insignificant scratch and the lavender-haired teen milking Kuroko's kindness as much as he could. Kagami shuddered. While he knew Kuroko's skill in basketball had merit, he could not help but think his coach Riko's theory of the transparent teen somehow emitting pheromones to make basketball players fall in love with him might also be plausible.

"Do you really want to play Seirin's power forward?" Seto asked the sky-blue teen. Kuroko nodded.

"Yes Seto-sempai, it would be beneficial to the growth and development of my style if I could frequently practice with Kagami-kun. Teamwork is more than being able to accomplish strategies accurately and flawlessly as a unit, but as an individual that can be dependable when the other team is able to pressure us. As much as I hate to admit it, that was one part of teamwork that the Generation of Miracles always got right." The phantom's motives made sense, but it still bothered Kentarou that Tetsuya felt that he could only accomplish this by practicing with Taiga. "I would ask Hanamiya-sempai to help me with this task, but fulfilling the roles of Captain, Coach, and ace while being a student is already too much responsibility for one person." Kuroko answered, knowing what the Center player was thinking.

"Why me?" The point guard asked.

"Your ability to score from any angle and way is similar to Aomine-kun's." The cyan-colored man said. Hanamiya nodded. Kuroko turned to the waiting guest, who just stared awkwardly at the Kirisaki Daiichi students. When asked why he had such a weird expression on his face, Kagami was silent for a full minute, trying to find the right words to describe what he was thinking and feeling.

"Why are you guys such jerks, but also so awkward and dorky?" Kagami asked seriously and honestly. The bad boys in teal all looked at each other, not knowing how to react or what to say to the Seirin, power forward. "Uh, never mind… let's just grab some popsicles and play on the court. I'm going to score against you this time." The red-and-black haired boy dismissed. The group of seven boys walked out together, Kagami and Kuroko leading the way while the rest trailed behind quietly. During the quiet walk, Taiga realized something. "Wait, if your teammates are tagging along, does that mean that you wanted to eat popsicles with me?" Tetsuya nodded. "Why?"

"I haven't had a popsicle in a while." Kuroko shrugged. "The last time that I had one was with Aomine-kun in Middle School." This statement caught everyone's attention.

"Aomine, the guy I remind you of? Look man, if you're still pining over an ex-boyfriend, I'll just let you know that I don't swing that way. I don't care about who or how many people you're dating, as long as you play basketball well. But I'm not into guys…" The Seirin, power forward made clear.

"I never dated Aomine-kun, nor have I ever had any desire to do so." The shadow said with no emotion. Kazuya muttered in an irritated voice that he was the only power forward Tetsuya liked before blowing a big bubble. "But there is still a part of me as a shadow that admires the light." Hanamiya narrowed his forest green eyes, and aggressively pulled at the fellow, basketball prodigy's shirt collar to halt the younger's movements. He did not look pleased with Kuroko's words. "Is there something you want from me Hanamiya-sempai?" Those brilliant, milky-blue eyes had nothing but confusion in them, but due to the placid nature of the shortest member of the basketball team, it was always hard to be sure what Tetsuya was thinking.

"If you are thinking of going back into the light, I'll make it clear now. You are not going to escape my grasp on you. You belong to me, to this team, and you made a vow to keep it that way. If you do not remember this, there will be terrible consequences to face phantom." The Uncrowned King practically hissed in a low and dangerous voice against the Generation of Miracle's ear. When the point guard let go of his subordinate's shirt, the sky-blue teen only turned around quickly to wrap his arms around Makoto's neck and calmed the anger with a sweet, unexpected kiss. Hanamiya, while he felt his negative feelings dissipate, he kept the scowl on his face. He would not show weakness, even if he was around his friends. A king, crown or no crown, had his pride. The bad boy of basketball pushed the Miracle boy away, and was furious to just see a small, knowing smile on Kuroko's face. When did the rookie get good at reading his thoughts and movements? The bad boy huffed and glared down at the shorter man.

"While I admire the light, we can never get along again. Only darkness can help me accomplish my goals." The cyan-colored man said. Kagami sighed. Why was he here with these creepy, awkward-as-hell people? Oh right, they are good at basketball… "The store shouldn't be too far from here." Kuroko continued as if he were not just minutes ago threatened by his Captain and Coach. They did eventually reach the convenience store, Hara grabbing some packs of gum as well as sharing a twin, cherry popsicle with Yamazaki. Seto and Hanamiya shared a guava-flavored one, while Furuhashi and Kuroko had a blueberry one between the two of them. Kagami with his large appetite ate both orange-flavored ones himself. The tall, freshman's ravenous eating habits reminded the point guard of Nebuya Eikichi when it came to meat. It was a disgusting memory that made Makoto shudder in displeasure. As everyone ate, they walked down the street, trying to find the nearest street court for them to play at. Every time they passed by one however, it was always occupied by a large group of people that were merrily playing. "I don't know if we will be able to find a court Kagami-kun." The invisible, sixth man muttered quietly while licking his popsicle. Taiga was about to shrug and call off the search for a basketball court, when he saw one open that was two streets away. The red-and-black haired teen pointed at the fenced off area, and dashed excitedly towards it. Kuroko tossed his now bare, popsicle stick in the trash and followed the Seirin ace.

Just as they did last time they played, Kuroko started with the ball. The ghostly teen dribbled the ball, impressed by the other first year's defense and lack of openings. But when the slightest distraction of some passing kids chatting loudly amongst each other, the shadow ducked down and sprinted around the Seirin, power forward. For the first time, Kuroko finally executed his vanishing drive as desired, passing by Kagami who only stood in shock from the feat. Kazuya stopped in mid-blowing his bubble from disbelief, and Koujirou's dead eyes widened in amazement. Hiroshi and Kentarou watched in silence, while Makoto only smirked at the shadow's improvement. The phantom drove forward, swerving around when the Seirin ace regained composure and tried to steal the ball from the unnoticeable, Miracle boy. Just as Taiga's fingertips were about to brush the ball, the sky-blue teen with agility and grace spun the ball with impressive spin, making it swivel out of reach and back into his waiting hands.

Kuroko was doing his best at confusing and misdirecting Kagami's animal-like instincts. While they were feral and more thoughtless in nature than his or Hanamiya's style, that did not mean it made players like the red-and-black haired teen were less intimidating, in fact, probably the opposite was true.

While for the most part, the invisible, sixth man dictated the flow and evaded the taller player, there were times that the tiger would unexpectedly lunge and the shadow of Kirisaki Daiichi could barely react and slip through Kagami's openings. Openings Kuroko knew he could not count on when it came to Aomine, due to the tan teen's skills, and their knowledge of each other. Yes, Tetsuya needed to continue to play against the brash, power forward to know if he had a chance against the monstrous light. A light so powerful, that it caused the sun to disappear.

Hanamiya watched the match closely; knowing how draining this must be on the younger's weak body. While the apparition-like teen's states had improved since he had joined their team, Kuroko was not going to be running a marathon any time soon. Not only that, but this type of misdirection that relied only on himself and how long he could handle the ball like this carried great risks. The orange sphere has the highest presence and priority in all players' minds, meaning the player holding the ball had the second highest presence, making them visible to everyone. This meant that not only did Kuroko risk maneuvering past people and it cutting into his stamina, but he was also slicing the amount of time his misdirection had effect. Instead of forty minutes, the usual maximum time that the phantom had had of court time, was most likely cut to thirty minutes if the transparent man kept doing more than his usual touch passes. This was probably why Teiko Middle School reserved him as a trump card, due to the strict time limit on his skills, lack of endurance, and the risks it carries if he did anything further. The Uncrowned King was grateful that Furuhashi had his own specialty in martial arts incorporated into his basketball style to use when the youngest regular needed to recover.

The stalemate was threatening to break with Kagami's attempts getting closer to success and scoring. With that kind of pressure, the shadow needed to act and find a way to get the advantage again. He had only been handling the ball for nine minutes, yet he was extremely exhausted. Sweat dripped from every pore, and his mind was starting to become slow. When the phantom saw a dizzy hand come into his vision, through desperation, the light-blue boy shot the ball in the air with his palm. Kagami did his best to block the ball, but it seemed to phase through his hands and gracefully went through the hoop, making the score 2-0 in Kuroko's favor. The regulars of Kirisaki Daiichi watched and their mouths gaped in awe. They never saw the rookie shoot, and they certainly never saw someone shoot the ball from their chest and followed through with their palm. Was it intentional? Did the shadow finally overcome his limitations? Kuroko gave a soft smile and collapsed into a sitting position. Kagami snapped out of his amazement and fetched the ball. So that was how Kuroko scores for his team… it was an unorthodox form, but when was anything about the Generation of Miracles that was not strange? Before the teen with forked-eyebrows could compliment the sky-blue teen, the bubblegum teen rushed and leaped in to give a bone-crushing hug to their youngest regular.

"Aw Kuroko, you did it! You shot your first basket!" The lavender-haired teen said excitedly.

"Oy, you're going to suffocate him if you keep doing that Hara! Give Kuroko some room to breathe!" Yamazaki growled at Hara. This was Kuroko's first basket? Kagami finally realized why all those other times he saw or played Kuroko were the way they were. The phantom, sixth man that was part of the Generation of Miracles was one of those players that was so specialized that he could only do what he was taught to do for his team, passing or stealing. Taiga did not know whether to laugh in joy or misery. He was compelled to play against a person who could not dunk, had little-to-no stamina, and the first time Kuroko scored a basket during his High School basketball career was playing one-on-one against him.

"Thank you Furuhashi-sempai," The teal-haired boy said softly as he accepted the dead-eyed teen's offer of water. He grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp. "I am sorry, but I cannot continue playing anymore Kagami-kun." Kuroko said before relaxing in Hara's strong arms. "Just these ten minutes of play was too much for me after practice." Kagami shook his head in disbelief at the situation.

"No, it is okay. Now get your cellphone out. I'm definitely going to win next time!" Taiga declared. Though he knew that his teammates would not like it, Tetsuya nodded and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket to add the basketball-obsessed freshman for a future match. Kagami beamed a bright smile after he got the phantom of Kirisaki Daiichi's number, and Kuroko could not help flashing a smile back at him. Kazuya tightened his grip around the youngest member a little annoyed by their friendly behavior towards each other. The transparent teen had them for emotional support. Before the lavender-haired man could warn the red-and-black teen for his obnoxious behavior, the devious boy in teal heard angry, approaching footsteps. Soon all of Seirin High School's basketball team was standing outside the gate, visibly upset that not only did their ace skip practice, but was hanging out with the team that injured their other ace and Center player Kiyoshi Teppei. Kagami waved nervously at his team, knowing he was going to face some major consequences. Hyuuga opened the door to allow Riko to enter first. She walked slowly and calmly into the basketball court, appearing tranquil and merciful. Oh, how wrong they were on those assumptions… before the wild-looking teen could even express any shock, the Seirin Coach pinned the massive player down to the ground and contorted his legs in an uncomfortable position over her strong shoulders and slender but toned back.

The players of Kirisaki Daiichi winced. No one envied Taiga at the moment.

"Hey, I'll try to call you soon..." Kagami said in a strained voice to Kuroko.

The day of their first official match with Shinkyo Academy came quickly. They arrived early to warm up, wanting to make sure the second string were ready in case their opponents were so terrible that the first string would benefit more from practicing then from playing a game with them (it was a likely possibility due to the team being only average until they had a foreign, exchange student enroll and join their team). Kuroko was loosening his wrists, dribbling a ball casually as he watched the others shoot, stretch, and other activities to warm up their muscles. While the phantom wished to practice that unorthodox shot that he used against Kagami, Hanamiya advised him to only practice that more in their school's gymnasium only to keep their potential weapon hidden from the competition. As the cyan-colored teen glanced up, he saw a tall figure with green hair, and knew that his Captain's orders were probably correct. It was only inevitable that after their former, trump card beat the copycat, that the others would show interest in Kuroko's team and their progress. Midorima left to get a drink, and left Kuroko remembering to keep his focus on the present match. The petite, pale male turned his attention to the opposing team. They were even worse players than he imagined, and the exchange student from Senegal was nowhere to be seen.

Tetsuya shrugged and sat down on the bench, knowing that he would most likely not enter until the third quarter. As soon as the passing specialist did that, he was pulled into Seto's lap. It was not an unusual thing; the elder man liked to cuddle with Kuroko as if the youngest, first string member was a teddy bear. The Center player was sitting on a relaxing, foldable, lounge chair, and a light blanket was draped over him. Quickly, Kentarou positioned the smaller teen under the blanket and pressed them close together. The smell of subtle cologne and Seto's natural scent filled the sky-blue boy's nose, instantly calming and lulling him. Kuroko stared up at the sleepy man, watching him slip the sleep mask over his eyes and curl his large, muscular arms around the shorter boy's tiny waist. The invisible, sixth man smiled, charmed by the protective hug and the light snoring from the elder man's mouth. Since they were only going to play third and fourth quarter, Tetsuya rested his head against Kentarou's sold frame, and closely followed the Center player into dreamland. His light-colored eyelashes brushed his cheeks as his eyes fluttered closed, and his head snuggled in the crook of Seto's neck. Hara took a picture of the pair, too engrossed by the adorable sight of the two of them cuddled together to hear the dark-skinned foreigner enter the arena.

Papa rubbed his forehead, cursing Japan's structures for not being tall-friendly before promptly apologizing to his Coach that he was late. The green-haired, Miracle boy came back, red bean drink in his hands, and he appeared confused. Where was Kuroko? The actually challenging player was here now…

"Captain… that is so unfair…" Papa pouted with tears in his eyes. Tanimura was shocked by his ace's sudden change in mood.

"What's wrong? You aren't nervous, are you? Sure, these guys have one kind of good player, but he's not good enough to be part of the Generation of Miracles." The Shinkyo point guard said, making Makoto visibly annoyed by the rude words.

"No, I mean it is not fair that our opponents are allowed to cuddle with their girlfriends when they aren't playing! How come we can't do that?" Siki frowned and pointed at Seto and Kuroko. Midorima turned to the direction the African, exchange student and blushed. Kuroko comfortable cuddled and pressed against his tall teammate, sitting on his lap, and both of them were sleeping peacefully under a light blanket. The emerald-colored teen averted his gaze, mumbling how Kuroko never seemed to notice how his actions could be so easily misinterpreted. Hara laughed heartily at Papa mistaking Kuroko as a girl and as Seto's girlfriend, when the young boy was one of the Generation of Miracles that Shinkyo Academy was so concerned about.

"Huh, that is a little inappropriate…" The Coach of Shinkyo Academy pointed out. Hanamiya shook his head and went to assure the other Coach.

"No, both of them are players on our team. They are our reserve." The bad boy of basketball explained.

"You allow girls to play on your team?" Papa questioned.

"Kuroko is a cisgender boy, not a cisgender or transgender girl." The Uncrowned King said, trying to hold in his laughter. Hara and Yamazaki held nothing back, and cackled to the point of breathlessness. Furuhashi glanced at the youngest regular, and could not help but think he could understand the Senegal student's confusion. Kuroko was pretty cute like a girl.

* * *

Well, Midorima is still oblivious. Can't wait for Kuroko to break the news to him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Pairing**: Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko and any combination of the team

**Word Count**: 4,772 Words

Um, hope you like it. I won't be able to update soon because I have finals coming up. Thank you to everyone that is reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. I cannot believe there are over 100 users following this story!

* * *

Only two minutes into the match, and Kirisaki Daiichi had scored ten points while Shinkyo had a measly two. It was not unexpected when a team had a Generation of Miracle on it, but Kuroko was not in play. Instead, the phantom's team was cleverly cheating even though they were hardly being pressured. They did not need to elbow, step on toes, or the other means of foul play they were executing; it was unnecessary, yet they were doing it. Midorima shook his head in displeasure. Was Kuroko really this blind to their actions? He was sleeping now, not witnessing this kind of game. Surely, the boy that loved, breathed, and slept basketball, would not approve of such a style if he knew? Shintaro momentarily distracted himself by taking a sip of his drink, not at all surprised that Kirisaki Daiichi was able to score a three-pointer during that time. Hanamiya and his fellow sadists were in top shape for Interhigh Preliminaries. The emerald teen heard the excited steps and patter or sneakers approaching him, inwardly groaning at the thought of a former, Middle School teammate recognizing him.

Honestly, the superstitious boy's disguise of black, rhinestone-decorated sunglasses was perfect! The Shuutoku, shooting guard looked to his right and was greeted with pink hair, matching eyes, and a huge, cute smile. Midorima sighed. He should have known that Momoi would scout for current information on all of them.

"Hello Midorin," Momoi beamed. The green-haired man nodded politely at the young lady. "How's Tetsu-kun doing? My favorite man would never put on a disappointing performance." She gushed. Favorite man… odd words to describe Kuroko Tetsuya, but the young woman did adore unpredictable plays she could not calculate. They both turned their attention to the match; the score was 18-7. Shinkyo Academy was extremely pissed, just as the opposing team wanted. The effective screening and obscuring the referee's vision, allowing Hara and the Center player to elbow Papa, distracting the Senegal man from the ball, and causing the lavender-haired teen to steal the ball and dunk. Within seven minutes, Kirisaki Daiichi made the score in their favor 20-7. The spectators gossiped among themselves, wondering how the team in teal was able to get away with such rough and probably illegal actions. "They are a good team, aren't they Midorin?" The emerald-colored teen shrugged. Their abilities, as much as he disapproved of them, did require a certain amount of skill and hard work being put into them. They were in shape, and were able to score accurately when they were in possession of the ball, meaning they have a level of decent, playing power. "They don't have a goal to win, but whatever they are striving for, they seem to be accomplishing it and they seem truly happy. Tetsu-kun probably likes that about them too." She said while stretching her arms. "I wish I could have gone to Tetsu-kun's school and be a part of his team. I'd be able to become his girlfriend if I could see him every day!"

"Eh, you like Kuroko?" Shintaro asked, genuinely shocked by the reveal of that information. Satsuki gave her own look of disbelief at the shooting guard. The peach-colored girl never made any attempts to hide her feeling for the passing specialist, and had even confessed to being in love with the shadowy man on multiple occasions. Was the accurate shooter really this oblivious? It was kind of adorable in a way. She giggled.

"Midorin didn't know? Oh my goodness…" She wheezed out in between her laughter. "It was so obvious! Even Ahomine could tell…" Midorima blushed and gazed back at the game to cover up his embarrassment. Honestly, he never kept track of other people's romantic interests. The first quarter ended 28-13, a smaller margin than Hanamiya predicted, but it was fun to see the fire, anger, and rage boiling inside the exchange student. The grinding of the opposing team's teeth as they frantically tried to counter their devious tactics was beautiful music to the Uncrowned King's ears. Who cares if the score was not wide enough? It was not as if Shinkyo Academy would be able to score against them in the third and fourth quarter when they were done setting up the Spider Web. Makoto glanced at Kentarou and Tetsuya. The point guard would make them up during the break between second and third quarter to allow them to stretch before they enter the court.

"Should we just sub in the second string?" Yamazaki asked. Hanamiya shook his head and took a sip. No, he wanted to solidify Kirisaki Daiichi's dominance. During this game, the objective was to get their score in the triple digits to instill that fear he wanted. They entered the game to continue. Hara yawned obnoxiously to anger the rival team. The playful, power forward was always good at that. He could use his charm and charisma to involve intense emotions, and Furuhashi would handle the belligerence with his dead-pan expression and dismissive attitude, sending them to a blind frenzy that only built upon itself. The hard clench around the basketball was wondrous; it sent shivers of pleasure down the bad boy of basketball's spine. Seeing others suffer truly was sweet honey to the hungry, Uncrowned King. But sufferings were only as sweet as the buildup and pay off. It was easy to crush spirits that were already low, but it certain was no fun for a skilled player like Hanamiya. No, let's make them falsely hope for a comeback, put a smile on their face as they dangled a glimmer of hope before their naïve eyes, let them fondle it tenderly, only to viciously rip it out of their hands and relish in the beautiful, sweet honey of their tears and sweat…

Kuroko was woken up by the sound of sneakers, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The phantom turned to the source of the sounds, surprised to see that the score was so close. But when he saw that there was a pleasant smile painted on Makoto's face, his worry was immediately calmed down. Koujirou's own expression changed as well. The corners of the dead-pan elder's mouth tugged upward; he knew their ace was letting his demonic side show. Second quarter was going to make things interesting. They purposely slipped up and let Shinkyo Academy catch up the score. The cheers and roars from the other team, the pleased crowd happy to see clean basketball prevail over the darkness, and of course, that damn, laughable smile on the opposing Coach's face, were the buildup Hanamiya craved. Would it not be so lovely to break this entire, cheerful atmosphere? That was what he thought. The only ones that did not fall for his play were Midorima Shintaro and Momoi Satsuki, but he did not expect them to. They kept the score even now.

"Yes, we're not going to lose to a team with a girl on it!" Papa cheered when he scored a dunk. Kuroko was startled. There were no girls on Kirisaki Daiichi's team. Their school had separated sports by gender (but did make accommodations for transgender and gender fluid students). Hara bent over and broke down to a fit of laughter, which led to Yamazaki slapping him across the back of his head to return focus to the power forward.

"Come on man, it was funny the first time but now it's getting old." Hiroshi disciplined.

"Nah man, it is still funny. I can't believe that guy thought Kuroko was a girl!" Kazuya snickered.

"He thought I was a girl?" The sky-blue teen asked, alerting all of his team members that he was all awake.

"Uh, are you bothered by it?" Furuhashi asked the other small forward.

"I'm not insulted that he would think I'm a girl, but I do find it insulting that he thinks that losing to women is bad. My grandmother is a great woman…" The shadow said, developing a deadly aura at the thought of someone defaming his grandmother's greatness due to her gender. "Furuhashi-sempai, when Hanamiya-sempai gives the order, do not disappoint." Kuroko said with a tint of darkness in his blank voice. The dead-eyed teen nodded, not sure how to react to the angered boy. Note to anyone; do not insult women in front of Kuroko…

As the second quarter was about to end, Papa received the ball and tried to tie the score for Shinkyo Academy to make it 39-all, but Makoto would have none of that. Being so tall, thin, and nimble, meant the ankles were always the weakest point. His eyes had an exuberant gold, and his full lips curled into a devious smirk. He made eye contact with Furuhashi and gave a small nod. Kazuya screened Koujirou's mark, allowing the dead-eyed teen to charge in. He was good though; Furuhashi was subtle and knew how to fake the perfect foul, but he also had another ability added to this one. When he was knocked down by Papa, he swung his leg to hit the exposed ankle of the giant man dead on, filling the court with a howl of pain. The cry of agony was so loud, and Kuroko was not surprised to see how severe the injury was. The wound was spilling blood on the court and the area around the bleeding was an ugly, purple-black cruise that threatened to swell and send more excruciating pain through the Senegal native. It put a tiny smile on the transparent teen knowing that they could not prove anything, and that they would still be awarded the ball after this act.

While everyone tended to the African man, Tetsuya noticed that Koujirou accidentally scraped his left forearm during the maneuver. The Miracle boy slipped out of his sleeping partner's arms and walked up to the elder, small forward. The brunette was surprised to see the basketball prodigy kneeled beside him until the invisible, sixth man pointed and asked about his wound. Furuhashi's trained muscles and tolerance for pain made the rough-playing, small forward not notice the scrape. It barely exfoliated the skin, but the area was bright pink and raw. Before he could reassure the teal-haired boy that it was nothing to be concerned about, Kuroko had already retrieved the first aid kit. Delicately, the freshman put some alcohol on the wound and wrapped it. When he was done, the youngest regular on the team gave it a quick kiss, making the dead-eyed man blush. While he received his share of kisses from the first year before, and that Kuroko could do these displays-of-affection without anyone reprimanding them (since hardly anyone noticed his weak presence), to have him treat a wound was something else entirely.

"Just thirty-eight more seconds of play left for you Furuhashi-sempai. Can you last that long?" Koujirou nodded. If he questioned his physical state, it was instantly revived by that kiss and confident smile. I believe in you… within that short amount of time, Furuhashi scored two more points, causing the score to be 41-37. Yamazaki rolled his eyes and accused the blank brunette of trying to impress Kuroko. Koujirou said nothing to defend himself from Hiroshi's allegations. Hanamiya snapped his fingers and ordered the sleeping, Center player to wake up, shoving the hair wax into the hands of the man that was almost his intellectual equal. Seto yawned, a little disappointed that the shortest regular was not on his lap, but slicked his hair back and sighed blissfully. His mind felt clear and his body felt strong. "Does it hurt Furuhashi-sempai?" Kuroko asked as everyone went to get some fresh air together. Furuhashi shook his head; he did not feel anything.

"Maybe I should fake an injury too." Hiroshi grumbled once they rested against the tree outside. Tetsuya climbed onto the orange-haired boy's lap, his thighs resting on either side of the shooting guard's hip, and gorgeous, cyan eyes stared at the elder man. "Kuroko-" Yamazaki was interrupted by a pleasant kiss, instantly wrapping his arms around the younger man. Just as the second year was about to tilt his head and slip his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, two familiar gasps were heard.

"Tetsu-kun…" Momoi blurted out, unsure of what to say. Midorima turned away and tried to keep his poise, but his face, neck and other exposed skin (and probably clothed as well) was tomato red. He tried to say something to the phantom, but his tongue would not move and no sound would come out. Just three weeks since he saw Kuroko during the practice match between the trump card and copycat, everything was completely normal… now apparently the sky-blue teen was making out with someone on his team. Kuroko pulled away from Yamasaki's lap, but kept his legs draped over the orange-haired man's thighs.

"Hello Momoi-san, Midorima-kun," The former, Teiko trump card greeted, not breaking from his monotone. Hanamiya watched the freshmen with an amused smile, as did the other second year, regulars. "I am surprised to see you here."

"Well, I wanted to see your match. Since we haven't hung out in a while, but I'm sorry to be interrupting your… quality time with your teammates…" Satsuki sighed in defeat. As she was about to turn around, Tetsuya called out her name and got up. "Yes Tetsu-kun?"

"I am terribly sorry you had to find out this way Momoi-san. It was probably inappropriate to display such acts like that in a public space." The transparent teen apologized. "It is unforgiveable for a man to upset a woman like this. How would you like for me to make it up to you? We have not had an outing together in a while." Kuroko said, missing the friendly meetings they had after school. Momoi was still shocked by the news and did not know how to react, but she always desired to hang out with the shadow.

"I would like that Tetsu-kun… just let me call you to set it up. I'm still unsure about all this…" She said honestly. "Will you be playing in the second half Tetsu-kun? Or are you here to just support your team?"

"What would be the point? They already eliminated their biggest threat to them winning. There would be no point." Midorima interrupted.

"Oh, you say that like you think we did it on purpose, Midorima Shintaro." Hanamiya added.

"Also Midorima-kun, one can just simply play to have fun." The invisible, sixth man butted in. "Why are you here Midorima-kun? While you are not as infuriating as the rest, we never got along." Kuroko found the Generation of Miracles infuriating? From the green-haired teen's point-of-view, he thought that the light-and-shadow combination of Teiko Middle School were best friends. But then again, Shintaro was oblivious of Satsuki's desires towards Tetsuya, so he could have been ignorant of the other developing relationships of the team (both good and bad).

"I heard you made a bet with Kise before your practice match, and I wanted to make on as well." He paused to adjust his glasses. "If I win, you must teach my teammate Takao Kazunari how to be a shadow like you. If you win, I will not play basketball for a month just as you betted with Kise." The former, Teiko shooting guard proposed to the misdirection specialist.

"Does Takao-kun wish to learn from me?"

"What he wants is not important, as compared to achieving victory." Hara whistled at the harsh words.

"So cut throat, if you keep frowning like that it's going to end up permanent you know." The lavender-haired teen warned the younger but taller player.

"You should not speak on matters that do not involve you." Midorima said to the playful, power forward; the green-haired boy sneered in disgust when a wet bubble popped and spread over the second year's face.

"And Midorima-kun should speak in a politer tone when addressing his elders." Kuroko scolded, not liking how the former schoolmate was talking to his beloved teammates.

"Kuroko, will you accept this bet?" He ignored the request to be kinder to Kazuya. Tetsuya nodded. "You do realize that our conversation and the information that I have gathered here, will be reported to Akashi if asked, correct?"

"I know that Midorima-kun, but my style is still the same. I have faith in my team."

"And despite everything you have done to disappoint me, I still hold some respect towards you." Midorima sighed.

"I do admire that you continue to work on your skills, even if it is because you believe slacking in that department would negatively affect your luck." The phantom hated to admit, that he did like that about Midorima. The green-haired boy was never too arrogant to not realize the value of hard work, determination, and diligence, despite his ignorance of his actions and how it killed that spirit in others. "Will you be staying for the rest of the match Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked the pink-haired girl.

"Of course, I want to see how you play with your new team. I wanted Aomine-kun to see as well, but he would not budge." Momoi pouted. It did not surprise Kuroko or Midorima that the Teiko ace had disinterest. Aomine's narcissism could not be restrained, even by the greatest of friendships. "It is always fun to see you play especially. It is the curse of being a genius you know, when you're too smart everything becomes predictable and boring. While I will always love basketball, Tetsu-kun is the one that reminds me why I do." Satsuki gushed. She walked up to his side, hugged his right arm, and leaned her head against his shoulder. The Kirisaki Daiichi boys could not help but be envious of her short stature and being able to hold onto Kuroko like that. The information scouter surprised them though, when she tilted her head back and gave a devious, playful glance at Hanamiya before turning back to the invisible, sixth man. What did that mean? Was that a challenge of some sort? The Uncrowned King knew she was Teiko Middle School's former manager, but he knew she could not be normal if she was seen by many as being on par with the Generation of Miracles.

They entered back into the court. Furuhashi sat down on the bench, towel draped over his shoulder, and completely relaxed. Center player number twelve sat next to him, a bored look on his face as he took a swig from his bottle It was understandable. They thought Papa would be a bigger challenge for aggressive players like themselves, but at least they got out of practice because of this. The Captain and point guard of Shinkyo was able to score two points, but the players of Kirisaki Daiichi knew this was the last time that their enemies would score. Kuroko grabbed the ball, and sent an intense, cross-court, Cyclone pass into Hara's waiting hands. The lavender-haired teen grinned at the sight of their opponents' jaws dropping at the phantom's style, knowing they immediately underestimated their rookie as soon as he stepped into the court, so he finished it all with a dunk. Hanamiya had a devious smirk as well. This was the perfect way to introduce and engulf them into the Spider Web. Tanimura had control of the ball, crushed by how quickly and easily the team in teal scored and regained their dominance. With their ace out of commission, the point guard knew he had to slow down the pace if they were to have a chance. The Captain paused to assess the situation, finding the best attack plan would be with the shooting guard. It was a perfect pass, but there was a flash of light-blue and Kirisaki Daiichi rushed though and scored three points with their orange-haired, shooting guard. Yamazaki gave the shadow a high-five, before returning back to their designated positions.

"He has gotten better at shooting. While he scored two pointers accurately during their match with Kise, the distance of three-pointers used to give him a bit of trouble. Three weeks of practice really did some good for his wrist action. Number eight is a much more competent shooting guard." Midorima pointed out to Momoi.

"I'm sure as second years, most of them would not like Tetsu-kun to upstage them. While he is a miracle, he isn't exactly one like you or Ki-chan." She mentioned.

Shinkyo Academy was on offense again, but when they tried to execute a plan, the ball was stolen by Hanamiya this time. The bad boy of basketball sent a lazy, two-pointer in the hoop, but he looked back and gave the average, point guard a faint smirk. How were they executing these accurate steals? The anger in them that they were trying to calm was rising once again. Momoi watched with her observant eyes, keeping track of notes that she would write down later. It did disappoint her a bit though that the genius, bad boy (someone that was as intelligent as her) seemed limited or unable to think of new ways to take advantage of the possibilities of Kuroko's abilities. But still, there was eight minutes on the clock of the third quarter, and perhaps the phantom did not want Midorima to tell Akashi anything prematurely. It might be dangerous if they revealed something new too quickly in this game. The now-angered Shinkyo Academy was increasing their pace, trying to find a rhythm or speed that would affect the growing gap. But the transparent teen dashed in to steal the ball, but when it bounced, instead of going to Hara like it normally would, it curved to Yamazaki. Momoi gasped and gripped the railing hard. The possibilities of such a move were amazing! How many attack patterns were available to Kirisaki Daiichi now, when with any other team they would be closed off? Kuroko Tetsuya was truly a marvel. She watched as the orange-haired, loud mouth shot a standard two-pointer, widening the gap to the double digits.

"Did he use this in his practice match with Ki-chan?" Satsuki asked. The emerald-colored man nodded.

"It is faster and improved since he used it on Kise." Shintaro noted. Kirisaki Daiichi kept scoring, never letting their opponents gain a single point of momentum after they scored those two points in the third quarter. 76-39, while it was not an impossibility, everyone knew that the bad boys were going to win. Even with that fact, it did not stop them from venting their frustrations. The crowd jumped when they saw the furious, Shinkyo Academy flipped their bench over in a fit of rage, only to be scolded like children by their Coach. Hanamiya closed his eyes in content as he concentrated on the beautiful orchestrations of their suffering fill him. It was euphoric. "It is disgusting how happy he looks." Momoi shrugged.

"Is it really any worse than Akashi-kun?" The question from the peach girl surprised the Shuutoku, shooting guard. "I guess by that expression on your face, Midorin doesn't know what happened."

"Did Akashi and Kuroko have an argument?" She shook her head.

"They did not speak, but Akashi-kun knew what he did to make Tetsu-kun angry at him. He's too smart to not know." Momoi sighed. Midorima noticed how tense she looked as she started to remember their last match in Middle School, and decided that it would be best to not ask any more about it.

"They are such idiots. Don't they realize that they are making it harder for themselves when they do this?" Furuhashi sighed as he dried the Miracle boy of sweat. The phantom softly smiled and continued to watch the passionate fire blazing through the eyes of the rival team. It was a rotten method, an awful thing that was an insult to sportsmanship, but Hanamiya's ways were effective. Look how pumped they were to play, despite the facts pointing to the obvious conclusion that they were going to lose. They wanted to fight, and this loss would only propel them to train harder, become stronger, dream bigger, and grind their teeth practically to dust from the determination. They wanted to beat their cheating tactics, and no one was going to be able to calm or break their desire to do so. It was wonderful. Such darkness, such pleasure that was derived from the honey of suffering produced the equally sweet fruit of will, desire, and wanting of more from the game. It was laughable how backwards the thinking was, but it was true. The proof Kuroko needed for this argument was right in front of him. Shinkyo Academy were not broken, they were fighting with every tooth, nail, and claw they had left in them. The sky-blue boy gazed up at his Middle School friend and future rival, happy to see her excited smile back. While he had perfected his drive (thanks to extra practice with the team outside of designated time), Kuroko still had to work on his phantom shot and other skills that he was developing. Once he did, then he would truly treat the data specialist and fellow, basketball lover the best match he could muster.

"I would rather play with idiots that don't know when to give up, as compared to smart guys who go limp when presented a challenge." Tetsuya answered. The invisible, sixth man took the towel from Koujirou so he could dry off his legs and whisk away the stickiness of the sweat.

"Ha, then you'll love it when we play Seirin High School. It is full of people like that." Hanamiya laughed before he stood up to play once again. The next ten minutes were merely the devious teens in teal and black ramping up their score, soaring into the triple-digits with ease, and ending the match with 111-39. While their win was expected, it was the final points where Kuroko weaved past the both the center and power forward of the opposing team with his vanishing drive, passing the ball to Seto shortly after that to score the winning dunk. Momoi and Midorima's eyes bulged, not sure what they had witnessed. For a second, the boy with weak presence seemed to disappear right before their eyes, only to reappear behind the screen of players that tried to defend against him.

"Midorin, what was that?"

"I'm not sure…" Shintaro answered truthfully.

"Tetsu-kun held the ball... and he drove past those guys like it was nothing..." She whispered in awe.

Both teams bowed to each other, but Tanimura was especially upset by the dirty tactics to the point that he could not hold it back any longer. He had to ask.

"Do you really enjoy winning this way?" Hara blew a bubble that hid his uninterested frown.

"You don't seem to have a problem with winning with strong players. So what's wrong with us winning with an Uncrowned King and a Generation of Miracle?" Seto asked as he yawned (from boredom rather than fatigue) and slung a possessive arm around Kuroko's narrow shoulders. The Captain of Shinkyo stared intensely at the teen with almost magical, passing powers. This was one of the Generation of Miracles? But why was he playing for this villainous team?

"Come on Seto, we've said enough. There is nothing the winning team can say to satisfy the pain of the losing." Makoto ordered, and the entire first string strolled away towards the locker room to change into comfortable clothes and grab something to eat. The second string members that came along decided they were going to play for a while on the street court nearby (since they were unable to play today), greeting their higher-ranked teammates goodbye as they swiftly exited the arena. Momoi and Midorima were about to leave as well, processing the new information they had just learned, when they saw a familiar flash of yellow rush past them towards the locker rooms. It was Kise Ryouta, and he did not seem his usual, happy-go-lucky self that he put on for everyone.

"Should we check up on him?" Satsuki asked the superstitious teen.

"Yes, he looks like he is about to do something stupid." They followed him. The ambitious copycat was fuming and appeared belligerent. Why? He stopped in front of the changing area designated for Kirisaki Daiichi, but not for long for the regulars of the teal team came out quickly dressed in casual t-shirts and jeans. They were discussing places nearby that they could eat at, until the blonde ambushed the shadow, using both of his hands to shove the smaller Miracle boy against the wall.

"Ki-chan!" Momoi cried out, but the enraged model did not hear her.

"Just what are you trying to do Kurokocchi?" Kise growled, demanding an answer.

* * *

Hurray! Well, at least we got through their match with Shinkyo Academy. Hope you like this.


	12. Chapter 11

**Pairing**: Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko and any combination of the team

**Word Count**: 5,010 Words

Hurray, finals are over so hopefully I can continue updating fanfics again!

* * *

Furuhashi already had his arm winded back to punch the blonde, pretty boy when the taller Generation of Miracle shoved Kuroko against the wall. Before his fist could collide with Kise's face, Hanamiya pushed it down and gave an all-knowing smirk. The Uncrowned King pointed with an elegant finger at the shadow's expression. Despite the uncomfortable position, the invisible, sixth man was in, Tetsuya's mouth was curled into a small smile, as if he intended for this to happen. While everyone on the team knew that they phantom was intelligent and cunning, they did not understand what he was trying to accomplish by getting the model this angry. Kise pressed harder against Kuroko, boiling hot, intense citrine stared down cloudy, amused sky-blue. What made Tetsuya so happy about this? Ryouta was unable to read the motivations of his former instructor, and it frustrated the copycat.

"First you injure Moriyama-sempai to the point he wasn't able to play for four weeks, and then one of the addresses you wanted me to go to was the home of a dead kid? What the hell does this all mean Kurokocchi?" Kise demanded to know. The only ones who did not appear surprised by the transparent teen's actions were Momoi and Kuroko himself. Hanamiya wondered why the peach-colored girl was not shocked by the unusual actions until he remembered the first time he saw her when he went to pick up the aquamarine boy. After the dark-haired, point guard had explained the scholarship and the terms of agreement that Tetsuya had to follow to obtain it, the two teenage boys went to the records room where Satsuki was streamlining the files Teiko Middle School had gathered. There were one hundred, thirty-seven files being purged. Of course, some of those files might contain students that died unexpectedly during their years in Middle School, but the same questioned that lingered in Ryouta's mind was still unanswered in Makoto's, which was what was the connection to a dead, Middle School boy and Kise Ryouta? The bad boy of basketball stood back and observed, the gold in his dark green eyes glowed in the shadowy corridor. What was your plan Kuroko? The Uncrowned King turned to Seto to see if the other was able to extrapolate more information, but judging from the Center player's micro-expression, that was an unlikely conclusion. The two Miracles continued the stare down; Kise's rage was only exacerbated by the passing seconds. "Say something! How dare you not answer me! I deserve an explanation." The copycat growled at the misdirection specialist.

"What does this all mean? I would have thought my choice in where I went to High School would have made it obvious." Kuroko paused to give a pleased smile to his beloved teammates before sending that almost menacing grin at Kise. "I want to see all of you break. Generation of Miracles, what a ridiculous title for a bunch of disgusting, human beings… You, Midorima-kun, and all the others are really spoiled children who treat others like play things and break them when they are no longer fun. I just thought you would want some time to think on your sins Kise-kun." The shadow said.

"Whoa! You're trying to pin a dead kid on my conscience Kurokocchi? Are you crazy? I didn't even know the guy." Kise gasped. In his confusion, the blonde let go of his grip on the phantom, sixth player's shirt, allowing Kuroko to retrieve a small notebook from his bag. The passing specialist handed the copycat the small book gently, and told him with a firm voice to not tear or rip the inanimate object. Tetsuya ordered Ryouta to open to the last, written page. The model flipped through the pages, his yellow, observant eyes were able to absorb some of the information hidden in the writings. There were notations of basketball, how long the author of the notebook stayed hours after practice to dedicate himself to the sport, and the joys it brought him. The entries seemed to only be within a few days apart, until the blond reached the last two entries in the personal diary. The second-to-last entry talked about how the boy could not wait to use his practiced and tooled move on the Generation of Miracles. The blind enthusiasm made Kise wonder if he used to be like this kid. When he saw the date of the last entry, it surprised the copycat to find that the original owner of this journal did not update after their match with him until four weeks later. After that month of time, the boy only wrote the words "Kise did it so easily. He said so too. I am nothing but a toy. I want to die." Those horrible, simple words were repeated to the last line of the page. Kise could not tear his eyes from the page. He did know this kid… this was the first, official tournament match he played. The first person he copied that was not from his team. He remembered the exact words he said to the kid too. "This is so easy it is funny! But I like this move. It is like a new toy!" Akashi at the time reprimanded Kise for the playful words, but the model never apologized. In fact, he replied with a pout and declared he was just being honest.

"Toys Kise-kun, think on your sins…" Kuroko said before snatching the book out of the blonde's quivering hands. He placed it safely back into his satchel, making sure it lay flat and none of the pages were damaged or wrinkled by his actions. Kise just stood there dumbfounded, as if he were still staring at the dreaded page and holding the little book. "It is such a shame that Midorima-kun will end up breaking just like you are right now. It isn't complete, what you are feeling now, but it will happen. Midorima-kun might have had a chance, had I had any mercy or pity for any of you left." A slow clap and heavy footsteps were heard. Momoi and Midorima turned first to the source, surprised to see their former, Teiko teammate Haizaki Shogo approaching the slender shadow. The blonde was still lost in his daze and ignored the gray-haired man's presence, too focused on the final words that spoke of his final blow to the child's fragile psychosis, allowing Haizaki to stroll up to the sky-blue teen and wrap a casual arm around Kuroko's shoulders. Yamazaki narrowed his eyes at the possessive action, and was about to tell the move thief to leave until Hanamiya started walking towards them. The Uncrowned King's footsteps were slow and steady, his eyes never leaving Haizaki and Kuroko's forms. The shorter, small forward of Kirisaki Daiichi was too busy wondering why the gray-colored boy was in the same stadium to notice his Captain and Coach getting closer. Before Tetsuya could ask why the former teammates was draping an arm around him after his match with Shinkyo Academy, Makoto pulled the ghostly boy so that the younger, Miracle boy was flushed against his solid chest and his left arm around the tiny waist. Hanamiya's intimidating eyes were fixed on Haizaki. While the smile was pleasant, the gaze was murderous. The strong, warm arm around Kuroko's torso made the shadow smile at the protection, and wrapped his arms around the point guard's own waist; he rested his head against the crook of the elder man's neck. Momoi, Midorima, and Haizaki were shocked by the two teens.

"Well, how interesting…" The Fukuda Sogo student remarked, not expecting the petite, pale male to be drawn to Hanamiya of all people. "I was going to congratulate you for understanding what I meant about those staying behind needing the pity more than I do, but it seems like you are doing well for yourself Tetsuya. An Uncrowned King for a boyfriend, new team that can certainly fulfill that goal of yours to break others, and a victory under your belt, it is impressive. Honestly, it is hard to imagine that you got here from where you started." Haizaki chuckled. Momoi cocked her head in confusion and blurted out the question that entered her mind.

"Tetsu-kun, I thought you were dating Yamazaki Hiroshi, the shooting guard of your team." Kuroko turned so he could face his only Middle School friend. This was easy to explain, but would still be a shocking reveal to his former teammates.

"Everyone on the Kirisaki Daiichi varsity team has a close relationship." The shadow clarified the misunderstanding. Even Kise snapped out of his daze to give a wide-eyed look of disbelief at the former, Teiko trump card. Haizaki's mischievous smirk grew longer and toothier, and Midorima hid his flushed face with a single hand adjusting his glasses. "Victory only means something when you belong to a team."

"Midorin… did you guys have this arrangement with Tetsu-kun in Middle School and didn't tell me?" Momoi asked.

"No! Absolutely not!" Shintaro yelled.

"Yeah, I always thought Kurokocchi was heterosexual." Ryouta said.

"Kise, don't say it like that. You make it sound like that is the only reason we did not have that kind of relationship with Kuroko." The green-haired Miracle sighed at his equal's carelessness. Shogo laughed at the flustered teens, unable to control himself.

"If they did, they wouldn't have been called the Generation of Miracles. They would be the Generation of Homos…" Haizaki finally said once he stopped howling and cackling. "I guess you can say that I had that arrangement though. Once in a while, Tetsuya ate his food too quickly for me to steal it from his plate, so I took it from his mouth." The gray-haired teen confessed. It was subtle, but the former, Teiko trump card felt Hanamiya's arm that encircled his waist twitch. Momoi's eyes bulged, stunned into silence.

"Momoi-san…" Kuroko said but retracted quickly, not sure how to handle this situation.

"That's it? How boring… guess that would explain why Kuroko was still a virgin when we got to him." Hara added to the conversation and grinned. The entire Kirisaki Daiichi team was pleased by the dropped jaws of Kuroko's former team members. "Now, where are we going to go? I'm still hungry." Kazuya whined. Seto slung his arm casually around Hara's waist, and nodded in agreement.

"If you're done with our phantom, then we're going to get something to eat." Seto announced. The first string of Kirisaki Daiichi's basketball team left. Yamazaki and Furuhashi leading the way, followed by Seto and Hara flirting with each other, and Hanamiya and Kuroko closely behind. The Uncrowned King's hand around the Miracle boy's waist trailed lower until it rested at the top of the sky-blue teen's hip. Long, sinister fingers brushed dangerously against the clothed bottom. Makoto sent a playful grin at the watching freshmen, before giving Tetsuya's buttocks a small squeeze as they became out of sight. Not even the genius, data specialist Momoi Satsuki was going to steal what was his. The regulars of Kirisaki Daiichi decided to avoid another encounter with Seirin that would interrupt their victory celebration; they would go to Pizza-La instead of Maji Burger. They entered the fast food restaurant with the familiar, pizza-faced mascot, surprised that Haizaki arrived there before they did. The lavender-haired boy blew his bubble in frustration; why could they not have some time alone together over a meal? Tetsuya's acquaintances were annoying. Knowing that the move thief would eventually join them once he noticed their presence, they took the large table with eight chairs next to his booth. Yamazaki, Hara, and Kuroko sat on one side, while Furuhashi, Seto, and Hanamiya took the seats across from them. As soon as the gray-haired man finished his meal, he picked up his drink and took the seat next to the apparition-like teen. Koujirou narrowed his eyes at the younger boy with corn rows, but noticed their Captain and Coach did not seem bothered by Shogo joining them. The dead-eyed teen kept his guard up just in case.

"So Tetsuya, how long do you think a shadow like yourself can go on like this? How long can you play without a light to cling to?" Haizaki asked. Kuroko gave a blank stare at the taller freshman, a bit confused by the two questions. Why was the move thief concerned about the phantom? "If you're serious about sticking to those bastards, I am a light with the same goal and you can still transfer to my school." Tetsuya gave Shogo a confused stare before the other waved it off. "Just kidding man, I'm not desperate like Ryouta, you know that." Actually, it was kind of hard to read the gray-haired man's true motivations at times…

"As a shadow, I do not intend to keep on playing the same way I did for you or the others. I am trying to find what that is, but I will find it. I will not allow myself to weaken this team." The determined, petite male made clear. "It has been a while since I have seen you Haizaki-kun. You look well. However, I do find your current hairstyle disappointing. I do not like that you are culturally misappropriating from African culture, who take cornrows and that specific hairstyle to a high honor."

"Hah, that's the only thing you don't like about me? Truth be told, I expected more animosity from you. But I guess if you hate Ryouta now, I'm probably a wondrous sight compared to that eyesore."

"I never hated you Haizaki-kun. My only opinion of you is that you are an exceptionally skilled player and that Nijimura-sempai believed in your abilities." The mention of the elder man made the gray-haired boy wince. The conversation was briefly put on pause so they could order food. "Oh, by the way, why were you at the basketball arena today? You don't look like as if you were ever dressed to play earlier." The transparent teen finally asked his old teammate, noting that the other did not have a gym bag to carry spare clothes.

"Curiosity really, after Kirisaki Daiichi beat Kaijou in a practice match, there was rumors going around of them losing due to magic passes and an invisible player. I couldn't believe that a good boy would actually join this guy's team," Haizaki paused to point at Hanamiya, who appeared almost flattered by the statement. "So I went to the match today to see for myself. I didn't expect the polite, shorty of Teiko to get himself a harem in High School. But after you put that kid's suicide on Ryouta's shoulders, I guess you've become more ruthless and morally ambiguous, huh Tetsuya?" The move thief questioned.

"So did you really kiss Kuroko in Middle School? You're awfully close if you call him by his first name." Yamazaki asked, not hiding his annoyance towards the gray-colored boy. Haizaki smirked at the orange-haired elder's dislike towards him. He loved it when people were at unease because of him.

"Yeah, sometimes I had lunch detention or some other shit, and wasn't able to sneak away until the last five minutes. Luckily Tetsuya is a slow eater. Even when I wasn't hungry at all, I like to steal his food. People's things seem to taste better when you take it; especially when it is right out of their sweet, pretty lips. Must have been good for you too if you did not object Tetsuya." Kuroko shrugged.

"I never had romantic or sexual interests in you. I always saw your actions as you merely desiring to steal something at that moment."

"True, I never got a reaction out of you unless I used my teeth." Shogo said with a lazy, sleazy drawl. Within seconds, the metal, napkin dispenser flew into the air and clocked Haizaki in the face, knocking the Fukuda Sogo student off his seat. Everyone turned to Furuhashi, who was merely checking his cellphone for any new messages. Koujirou glanced up at everyone and shrugged.

"What?" The dead-eyed teen asked, his gray eyes not giving under the pressure of their stares. "Even if I were the guilty part, I was within my rights to hit him with the napkin dispense. The creepy freshman was getting too close to Kuroko." Furuhashi reasoned before taking a sip of water. Haizaki got up and charged at the elder, small forward.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Hanamiya sighed pleasantly, knowing the outcome of the match-up. As soon as Shogo threw a punch, Koujirou caught the fist and slammed it painfully into the table. "Furuhashi practices a mix of martial arts; specifically Karate and Jujitsu are his specialties." The blank-faced brunette slapped the back of his hand against Haizaki's cheek, sending the freshman flying and crashing into another table. "But he also knows Chinese martial arts to keep his flexibility and knows a good amount of Muay Thai boxing for deadly strength. Even when sitting down, he is never in a vulnerable position because of his knowledge of sumo wrestling, and the ability to use his opponent's momentum and body mass against them." Kuroko's eyes grew large. The cyan-colored Miracle never knew the extent of the larger, small forward's training, but for Furuhashi to easily overcome Haizaki in this manner was amazing. Koujirou stared down at Shogo, who winced in pain trying to stand.

"You have good instincts for someone who has never had a master. With some discipline, you could be formidable." The martial arts expert said, pointing at the dilapidated button on his polo shirt. "Rarely would someone with no training would get close enough to do that." Furuhashi praised in a monotone voice before fixing up his appearance.

"Damn, that guy hits just as hard as Nijimura…" Haizaki groaned.

"Furuhashi-sempai, please do not continue to hit Haizaki-kun any further. I am afraid he might not be able to keep consciousness at this rate." Kuroko said.

"Hey! Don't insult me like that!" Shogo growled but everyone ignored him.

"I cannot do that if your former teammate decides to attack me." Koujirou said.

"You're the one who threw that heavy piece-of-crap at me!" Again, he was ignored. Hara only snickered at the dead-eyed teen's words.

"Why are you laughing?" The dead-fish teammate asked.

"Because you so could just subdue the guy if you wanted, or ignore your reflexes, but you just want a reason to beat the guy up. I think you're just jealous because this guy might be Kuroko's first kiss." The bubblegum teen accused. "I play footsie with you all the time, yet one of the basic moves of Jujitsu is countering a low kick. It is practically instinct in all those trained in that art, but you can ignore it. Face it Furu, you just hate the kid for possibly being Kuroko's first kiss, and want to show him his place. Not that I blame you…" The dead-eyed teen said nothing in retaliation to the lavender-haired man's words.

"My first kiss was with Momoi-san. She confessed to me before summer break and kissed me." Kuroko said. "It was a pleasant memory to share with a friend, and she is just that." The shadow assured the protective, martial arts expert of Kirisaki Daiichi.

"Yeah, so will you please stop hitting me? Geez, you sure know how to pick them Tetsuya. Is this part of the criteria to date you? Must punch harder than Satan?" Haizaki grumbled. The boy that was almost a Miracle took the seat next to Kuroko again, his right cheek throbbing from taking the hits from his napkin dispenser and Furuhashi's hand. Was the guy's body made of lead? The blow felt like it could bend steal!

"Are you okay Haizaki-kun?" The phantom asked. Shogo nodded and waved away any concerns from the boy.

They ate lunch in relative peace. Hara would rip tiny pieces from his pizza slices (he ordered several slices) to feed Kuroko by hand, cooing whenever the sky-blue teen accepted the bite-size piece and his pearly, white teeth nipped at the power forward's fingertips (Haizaki would sneakily steal from Kuroko's plate when the devious team in teal weren't looking). The bubblegum teen made sure to secure an arm around Tetsuya's shoulders; Kazuya wanted to prevent Shogo from stealing any food from the cute boy's mouth like he did in the past. Hanamiya and Seto were discussing plays that would help them against Seiho in their inevitable match against one of the three kings of Tokyo. Kuroko listened to the conversation carefully. Apparently Seiho had an incredible, defensive style despite most of the players not being extremely tall. It was nice to hear. After that one-on-one game against Murisakibara, Akashi never talked about strategy with the others. When his authority was challenged, the red-head changed and developed the emperor complex that he was known for today. For a second, the pale male wondered if something like that could happen to Hanamiya, but quickly dismissed that stupid thought. There was a reason to choose Kirisaki Daiichi; fun was the first objective over victory, and never the other way around.

"Aw, Kuroko, how come you're giving Hanamiya that lovey-dovey face? You like that mean, bushy-eyebrows Captain more than me?" Hara pouted. The transparent teen shook his head. While he admired, respected, and appreciated the Uncrowned King for allowing him to join Kirisaki Daiichi, their relationship was one of a leader and his subordinate rather than the loving one he had with the others. There was no mistake that Kuroko would follow the point guard's orders, and even relieve the bad boy of basketball's boredom as a way of showing gratitude to the point the former, Teiko trump card had willingly given his virginity to Hanamiya, but their relationship was strangely the most professional and distant in the misdirection specialist's opinion. He was simply another team member and the Uncrowned King was another Captain he was under.

"No Hara-sempai, I do not like Hanamiya-sempai more than you. I may respect Hanamiya-sempai's skills, but it is hard not to be drawn by our infectious and playful nature." Tetsuya assured the bubblegum teen. Lilac and milky-blue teenagers locked lips with each other, eagerly kissing one another passionately. Kazuya was as bubbly as one might think, turning the intimate and tender moment into a game of who could get the wad of gum inside his mouth. A rollercoaster of emotions, from the low dips of confidence to ultimate highs, sugar and niceties to dangerous, thug behavior, and prancing, loving goofball to surprisingly intelligent, calculating man, it was all unpredictable when it came to Hara and where he swung. It was undeniably fun. There was no lying in the power forward's actions because he was completely unrestrained. The bubblegum teen was never afraid to be impossibly human. It was euphoric feeling the raw intensity and spontaneity. Hara smirked against the younger boy's blush-pink lips, snaking his tongue around to prevent Kuroko from stealing his gum. The ghostly teen half-opened his eyes, reveling the determination, lust, and unclouded love in them. Kazuya shivered at the beautiful sight, almost losing his concentration in their battle. Their tongues slid together, causing Tetsuya to mew in bliss. Eventually, the sky-blue teen of the Generation of Miracles pulled away for air, admitting loss to the more experienced man next to him.

"Looks like I win…" Hara purred.

"This time Hara-sempai, you are the victor. Do not think I won't win next time." Kuroko warned, but the lavender-haired teen was enthusiastic at the thought. Soon everyone finished eating and left the pizza establishment quietly.

"See you around Tetsuya, and I look forward to seeing more from your transformation." Haizaki said while rubbing his swollen cheek. The gray-haired man turned in the opposite direction and walked away. Kuroko only nodded at his old teammate's words, and strolled down the street with his team. They walked towards the train station, passing by a street court. Five High School students were picking on three Middle School students, who were complaining about the elders cheating because they out-numbered them. Kentarou was about to comment on the situation, until he saw Hanamiya's eyes widen in horror. Seto turned back to the fenced-off, basketball court, and was disturbed to find one of the thugs hoisting Kuroko up in the air with both hands. Before the lazy, Center player could ask what was going on, Makoto snapped the signal immediately, and Yamazaki and Furuhashi ran in. The brunette, small forward punched the Meijo Academy student in the jaw while Hiroshi swooped in and caught their precious shadow. The orange-haired, shooting guard checked the youngest regular of the team for any injuries, relieved to see that there was not a mark on the freshman (other than the hickies they inflicted upon him during sex). The rest of Kirisaki Daiichi rushed in and surrounded the sky-blue teen, sending deadly glares at the opposing group. Before Koujirou could beat all five delinquents to a pulp, Hanamiya ordered him not to.

"Why don't we have a little game? Would you like that gentleman? Yamazaki, Hara, and Seto will play against the five of you in a basketball game." Hanamiya proposed in a smooth and commanding voice. "Yamazaki, give Kuroko to Furuhashi to calm him down. Do it quickly before he murders someone." The loudmouth shooter nodded and let go of the rookie, allowing the shortest member of Kirisaki Daiichi to walk into the dead-eyed teen's arms. Koujirou held the shorter, small forward against his solid chest. Furuhashi's heart beat was faster than normal despite his calm appearance.

"Fine, you losers want to defend those kids and that stupid, stray dog? We'll take you on!" The Captain of the opposing team agreed. Everyone got ready; one of the Middle School students tossed the ball for the tip off. Kazuya hopped into the air, grabbing the ball easily and passing it to Seto, who acted as a point guard rather than a Center player. Kentarou assessed the field and grinned. There were so many openings and attack plans for him to choose from, like a kid in a candy store. He licked his lips in delight. The tallest member of Kirisaki Daiichi drove forward and faked with his eyes. Instead of passing back to Hara as his head indicated, the large man sent to ball straight into Hiroshi's waiting arms. A perfect three was shot.

"Are you and your dog okay?" Kuroko asked the younger strangers.

"This isn't our dog. Those guys were kicking the box with the dog inside, so we had to do something! We challenged them to a game where if we won, they'd leave the dog alone and we'd take the thing to the shelter." One of the boys explained. Hara scored another two points. "The poor guy is so small. He must still be a puppy." The stranger said and held up the open box containing the fluffy, black-and-white dog. The Uncrowned King cocked a thick eyebrow at the similarity between the Siberian-husky puppy and the Generation of Miracle's eyes. What a strange (but cute) dog, having the eyes of Kuroko Tetsuya. Furuhashi also noticed the similarity and reached out to stroke the dog. The hyper puppy leaned to the touch and happily barked in approval. Yamazaki bought another two points, making the score 7-0. The mellow shadow smiled at the open and affectionate animal, and quickly asked the puppy's former protectors if he could hold the lovable creature. "Oh sure, go ahead and hold him! Um… you wouldn't happen to know anyone that can take the dog in, would you? None of us can keep him because we live in dormitories. If not, that's okay but I'd just like to make sure he gets to a good home versus with someone like those guys…" The score was 10-0 now. The fluffy and friendly dog left the confines of the cardboard box, and excitedly leaped into Kuroko's arms. Seto widened the gap to 12-0. The sky-blue teen's usually expressionless face broke into a large smile and it only grew wider when the dog started licking the former, Teiko trump card's face. "Aw, he really likes you!" The stranger beamed. The invisible, sixth man pressed the dog closer against his body, staring at the matching eyes. In that moment, both human and animal knew that they were meant to be best friends.

"I will take care of the dog." Kuroko decided.

"You will do that? Thanks man, I'm glad he'll have a home right away."

"Will your grandmother be okay with this Kuroko?" Hanamiya asked, knowing many elderly people did not accept pets into the house due to their compromised, immune systems. The kind, older woman was not impaired when it came to walking or speaking, but she did fall asleep easily due to fatigue.

"I am sue she will not mind, as long as he does not bite any of the daycare toys or dig holes in her garden." The phantom said, not breaking eye contact with his new, precious pet.

Everyone turned their attention to the match, surprised to see in that short span of time that the group of three advanced the score to 18-0. The power forward yawned and rubbed his bored eyes through his hair. Hiroshi yelled at the lavender-haired teen to not slack in his focus, but the playful, bubblegum-loving man whined he would not feel this way if their opponents were not so awful. When the final tally turned into 20-0, Seto held the ball and smirked at the rival team.

"I think Hara has a good point." Kentarou said in an upbeat tone; it sounded almost heavenly with his deep voice. "This kind of basketball is boring. Let's just use our fists." Furuhashi let go of his hold around Kuroko's waist, and the shooting guard was cracking his knuckles for a fight.

"You should probably go," The Uncrowned King warned the Middle School students. "Wouldn't want to break your bones by mistake, would we?" Such evil eyes…

* * *

Aw, a team that pummels people into the ground together stays together? Well, hope you liked this chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

**Pairing**: Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko and any combination of the team

**Word Count**: 4,717 Words

I can't wait to write the next chapter. Seiho is actually one of my favorite teams. Thanks for 100+ reviews, and I am going to write a sequel to my Hara/Kuroko fanfic Vanilla Bubblegum as a thanks. :)

* * *

Yamazaki tossed the last, unconscious guy into the pile at the corner of the court. The entire Meijo Academy, varsity team was knocked out, bloody, and bruised. The Middle School students that protected the dog earlier were huddled around the phantom player holding the abandoned puppy lovingly. It surprised the younger boys how calm Kuroko was, who appeared normal but unfazed by his teammates beating the other boys swiftly and brutally. Once the orange-haired man rubbed his hands clean with the handkerchief from his pocket, the shooting guard glanced back at the beloved, sixth player, his face still harsh from fighting. The Middle School strangers flinched and ran away screaming that they did not want to die, causing Hanamiya to roll his eyes at the cowardly, younger students. But the point guard remembered to send an annoyed glare at the transparent teen. Kuroko met the eyes of his Uncrowned Captain.

"So, what made you decide to enter into a fight with those guys? If we were not here, do you really think Kuroko that you could take on all five of those guys?" The Kirisaki Daiichi ace asked the Miracle boy. Kuroko shook his head and gently put the small puppy down onto the floor. Hanamiya sighed.

"No, I would have definitely lost. Look at these guns," Kuroko said with no emotion as he flexed his right arm. Hara immediately started laughing at the invisible, sixth man, while Furuhashi tilted his head to the side in awkward confusion.

"You don't have any." The equally, blank-faced brunette pointed out. Seto and Yamazaki chuckled at the brunette, small forward's confusion, while the lavender-haired teen held his sides that hurt from the laughter. The two least humorous people in their group were too adorable for their obliviousness.

"Enough," Hanamiya ordered; everyone stopped. The ebony-haired, point guard was being serious. "Why did you challenge them then? You cannot be this careless with your actions Kuroko, especially since you are smart enough to know your limitations." The Uncrowned King was being stern and concerned. The former, Teiko trump card was surprised by the leader of Kirisaki Daiichi's anger. Why was he so emotional? Hanamiya did not like Kuroko as a friend, so why was he so intense? Both talented, basketball players questioned this as they stared at each other. Hanamiya sneered and huffed before he turned away. The newly-gained puppy scratched at the apparition-like teen's shoes, and let out a high-pitch whine. Kuroko picked up the fluffy, attached dog, rubbing its back until the cries were quieted. Hara squealed and ran up to the boy and dog, petting the adorable creature on the head. Knowing the bubblegum teen well, the sky-blue boy handed the tiny pup gently to the power forward, making sure Hara supported the small dog properly. The power forward cooed at the affectionate puppy, playing with its little paws until he noticed the eyes. Hara gazed at the dog with a confused look, not sure what he was noticing until he turned to Kuroko and then back to the cutesy creature. Yamazaki and Seto walked up to Hara and noticed something was strange as well. When the shooting guard glanced back at the invisible, sixth man and gasped at the similarities.

"Ah! The eyes, they are the same!" The orange-haired man gasped. The Center player chuckled.

"Well, it looks like we can't turn back now. He's bonded to Kuroko." Seto joked.

"Aw, since they look similar we'll call you Tetsuya Number Two!" Hara announced.

"What kind of naming sense is that?" Hanamiya sighed.

"I am fine with the name." The sky-blue teen confirmed. The Uncrowned King groaned in annoyance, but dismissed any anger toward the strange boys that he called his teammates.

"Come on, let's take him to the nearest vet while the facilities are still open. You better call your grandmother Kuroko to let her know what is going on." Seto advised.

"Hey, we should have a sleepover at Kuroko's house to make sure Nigou is okay." The lavender-haired teen suggested, already giving the dog a nickname. The shadow called his grandmother first, telling her about the dog that they had rescued and wanting to have a sleepover after taking the dog to see a veterinarian to keep an eye on its condition. The elderly woman allowed for the adoption of the puppy and the impromptu, overnight visit of the varsity boys, but told him to hurry back home to eat the brownies she made. When the shadow's relative gave the green light to the idea, the others started texting their parents of the change in plans. Everyone checked the time and ran down the street to find a vet they knew was in the area. Kuroko carried the look-alike dog in his arms, while Hanamiya did his best to keep his distance from the Miracle boy, wallowing quietly in his thoughts from the back of the group. Seto would send concerned peeks over his shoulder to check on the genius, basketball prodigy as they did their best to get the dog to a doctor. The lazy, Center player did not understand why the Kirisaki Daiichi Coach was frustrated, but he knew it was most likely something to do with the ghostly, small forward of the team. The borderline genius sighed and yawned. After getting the dog checked up (apparently Nigou was a male, Alaskan Malamute puppy that was twelve weeks old), the whole team quickly went to the pet shop, gathered the necessary supplies needed to take care of Tetsuya Number Two, and went back to Kuroko's house. Hara and Yamazaki were surprised by the shadow's very normal house in the quiet, upper-middle class neighborhood with tons of young children.

"Come in boys, there is white chocolate, vanilla brownies waiting on the table. I'll be inside soon; the plants still need to be watered." The grandmother greeted them when the milky-blue teen opened to fence to allow them in. Nigou barked happily at the old woman, who perked up and smiled at the jubilant and adorable puppy. Hara gleefully looked around the quaint house, not used to the ordinary house, the lack of presence of parents and siblings, and desired to know more about the phantom recruit. The playful, power forward ventured around, liking the cozy feel of the humble home and its traditional styling. When he went down the tight corridor that led to the laundry room, he saw the linen closet slightly ajar. As the bubblegum teen was about to close the sliding door, he saw a flash of red. Being naturally impish in nature, Hara shuffled the door wider to allow him to see they were photos that lay in broken frames. He picked on up, examining it further to see it was a picture of Teiko's second, Middle School Winter Cup Championship and the first Winter Cup with the completed Generation of Miracles with the addition of Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya. The entire team seemed pleased by the victory, especially the dark-skinned male that draped a friendly arm around Kuroko's shoulders and the shadow player's grin was wider than Hara had ever seen. When the lilac-colored teen noticed the pattern of old photos of the Teiko prodigies being smashed and torn, he placed the one in his hands where he found it and quietly shut the door. No need to dwell on things that were not his to know. Hara raced back into the living room, a smile popped back into place as he jumped into Furuhashi's lap. The placid-faced, brunette looked up at the flirty boy's hidden eyes, seeing peeks of the dark, thick eyelashes under the pastel-colored fringe.

"Kuroko's grandmother is just outside." The dead-eyed teen said in his usual deadpan as Hara lightly trailed his fingertips against the color of Furuhashi's shirt. "It would be impolite of you to greet an elderly woman with the sight of you molesting me in her living room."

"I don't see you pushing me away." The bubblegum-loving man pointed out. "Where is everyone else?"

"Yamazaki and Kuroko are giving Tetsuya Number Two a bath in the backyard, and Hanamiya and Seto are talking in the kitchen." The brunette, small forward clarified for the wandering, power forward.

"You mean Hanamiya and Seto are making out in the kitchen and Yamazaki is feeling up Kuroko in the backyard?"

"That's most likely what is happening," Furuhashi shrugged. Hara giggled and gave a quick peck to Furuhashi's exposed forehead before sliding off the slightly shorter man's lap. Even though the lavender-colored teen was being annoying, with that dazzling smile and languid movements, it was hard to get seriously mad or angry at him.

Yamazaki held the hose with his left hand while he had a protective arm around Kuroko's shoulders as the shadow gave the stray animal a bath. The orange-haired man would plant tender kisses on the teal boy's temple, smiling every time he did so. The shooting guard was glad that the phantom, sixth man joined their team. Yes, all of the varsity team had fun being douchebags to everyone and each other, but it was nice to have someone like Kuroko to be an anchor. Someone who was not physically as violent as them, but still morally ambiguous enough to hang out with them and lovingly kiss their hard knuckles they used to punch someone. Yamazaki also liked how Kuroko always saw the best parts of them when interacting with them. The sky-blue teen did not see the shooting guard as the loud mouth, hyper sexual deviant with no other redeeming qualities, but rather just treated and saw Yamazaki as a passionate, excited man that had a healthy appetite for intercourse, and was an enjoyable person to be with and around. It felt nice to be cared for that gently and tenderly by someone. Yamazaki tightened his hold around the freshman and trailed kisses down the side of Kuroko's face. The shadow sighed contently at the orange-haired man's affection, washing his hands of Nigou's hair before threading them through Yamazaki's hair.

Their eyes met before they kissed. The light-blue haired boy's eyes fluttered closed in bliss, curling his fingers through the second year's short strands. The elder teen groaned, tilting his head slightly so their noses did not get in the way of their pleasure. A loud, slippery tongue slid into the youngest regular's warm cavity, shivers rushing down their spines when their tongues met. The orange-haired man slipped his arm lower until it rested around the narrow waist, pulling the Miracle boy closer and in between his legs so he could engulf Kuroko. They twisted against each other, somehow fluidly swinging the shadow of Kirisaki Daiichi's legs over the older man's squatted thighs, grind their heated groins against each other. Kuroko moaned prettily into Yamazaki's mouth, swooning in the shooting guard's arms and forgetting about his previous task. The stream of heated whimpers that escaped from the petite male echoed inside his older teammate, pushing Yamazaki to act on his desires and shoving both of his hands underneath Kuroko's untucked shirt. The pale, unnoticeable teen gyrated his hips against the orange-haired male, mewing at the feeling of the elder's erection pressing against him. Large, rough hands word down from hours of basketball caressed the heated, ivory flesh, both of them shuddering from the pleasure of that simple touch. Narrow hips bucked down, making them grind and slide against each other. Yamazaki's hands settled on Kuroko's buttocks, smoothing guiding the writhing, beautiful teen against him harder.

"Ah… Hiroshi-san," The transparent teen called out softly so he pulled away from the shooting guard.

"Tetsuya," Before they could get swept away in their lust-filled daze, Nigou was barking loudly and continuously at them until both basketball players gave the puppy their fully attention. Apparently in the absence of the shooting guard and small forward's attention, the furry creature ventured around the yard and got covered in a thick layer of caked-on mud and grass. "Huh, looks like he needs a bath again." Yamazaki pointed out. Kuroko nodded; they were still confused as to how the mischievous animal was able to get this dirty so quickly. It was a good thing that the hose was still on…

Most of the tournament matches were against such weak teams that the varsity team practiced while second and third string members got to experience actual game play. Hanamiya, as Coach of the basketball team, attended every match, acting as the brains and trump card of anything went wrong or if the opposing team was stronger than anticipated. Attending practice felt tiresome, dull, and useless to Kuroko during those days without the Uncrowned King. The forger, Teiko trump card enjoyed his teammates and respected their skills, but there was something the bad boy of basketball did on the court that no one else could produce. The way Hanamiya had pure enjoyment and bliss, as if there was no high greater than other people's misery when he plotted and then executed their demise. The sky-blue teen did not feel bad for admitting the lack of the point guard's presence made basketball less enjoyable. The others felt it too. This was the unfortunately part of having someone on the team that was the team's everything. Their absence, even if temporary, was a heavy loss both physically and mentally on the team. At least this break from Hanamiya's calming effect on Kuroko accomplished two things. The first is that it confirmed that the phantom still had an intense desire for revenge on the Generation of Miracles, something while mildly satisfied by the victory of Kise's team, he knew it was not enough to stop the anger completely. While the Uncrowned King prevented the Miracle boy from exploding, a reminder of what the invisible, sixth man was striving for was not a bad thing. The other realization that comforted Kuroko was that he was able to play without Hanamiya around and bond with his team. Immediately, after meeting Hanamiya and joining the team, the apparition-like boy got along well with Furuhashi and spent endless amounts of reading periods with Seto, but was still unsure where or how he meshed as a whole with the team. Now he was sure of his worth and value.

"Hey Kuroko, are you going to practice that shot of yours after practice?" Seto asked the Teiko prodigy. Kuroko nodded. "Do you want me to help?" This was the first time the borderline genius offered to stay past scheduled practice to play basketball. The cyan-colored teen smiled.

"I would not mind; thank you Seto-sempai for your offered assistance." It was a more intense experience than the ghostly man anticipated. As much as someone practiced by himself, it was much more difficult having someone actually trying to block the shot. His accuracy of seven out of ten shots on average dropped to five. Kuroko needed to improve it before it was ready for a match. Both men slumped against the bench, spent from the extra practice. Seto rested his head on the top of the youngest, varsity player's head and sighed contently. The sky-blue, small forward took a sip from his water bottle before offering it to the Center player. "Thank you for your help today Seto-sempai, my phantom shot still needs more practice if it is to be a reliable tool in the match. It must perform at least seventy percent accuracy with pressure."

"Don't worry so much about not being able to use your shot in an official match. We've gotten so far with our current methods, and we have faith in you." The lazy man grinned. Kuroko could not stop the smile coming to the surface. It felt so good to belong to a team. They showered and dressed quickly, for they did not wish to delay the other regulars' plans that day any further. Yamazaki and Hara wanted to go to the arcade, Furuhashi wished to practice a cello piece for an upcoming concert, and Seto had to babysit his older sister's twin boys. The group of five strolled out together, surprised by the loud "Hey" by the front gate of the school. It was an average-sized teen that was wearing a more traditional, school uniform rather than their Western-influenced one. He had dark, ebony hair, and slanted gun metal-colored eyes. The happy-looking man immediately strolled up to the shadow; it surprised everyone. He could see Kuroko? That question was pushed aside however, when the unusual stranger swung his arm around the youngest regular's shoulders, pissing off the regulars of Kirisaki Daiichi.

"Ah Kuroko Tetsuya, you're one of them right? The group Shin-chan's in?" The playful, new person asked as if he already knew the answer. "Aw, you're so cute! But you still have this cool air around you, just like Shin-chan. No wonder you have so many boyfriends that adore you… I don't see the Uncrowned one though…"

"Hanamiya-sempai is with the second string today. Excuse me for asking, but is the Shin-chan you are talking about is Midorima Shintaro, correct?"

"Yup, even though he acts like he doesn't like anyone or anything, I know that he's just a tsundere. He talks a lot about you too, about how much he respects you despite not understanding you. Did he ever say anything to you about me, Takao Kazunari?" The teal-haired teen's eyes widened at the boy's introduction, but then he suddenly broke into a cheerful smile. Hara and Furuhashi flinched at the sight. It was not nearly as bright as the photos, but the smile on Kuroko's face was just like the ones in those old images. Did he know this stranger?

"I am so glad that you still play basketball. Midorima-kun talked about a Takao-kun, but I was not sure it was you. After we beat your team in the Round of Sixteen in Winter Cup, I heard news of your Middle School disbanding the basketball team after that. I am so happy that you did not quit basketball after that; you were and probably still a brilliant player." The transparent teen gushed.

"Hahaha, yes, after my school faced Teiko, no one wanted to play basketball ever again." Takao laughed off, but everyone could hear the pain in his voice. "Honestly, you are really scary with how effortlessly and seamlessly you can string a couple lies like that." Lies?

"I'm not lying Takao-kun."

"Sure you are; everyone knows about yours and Shin-chan's bet." The Shuutoku, point guard tightened his grip on the Miracle boy's shoulder. "Since you remember me, then you must remember my abilities on the court. When Shuutoku faces Kirisaki Daiichi in the finals of the Preliminaries, be prepared. I am going to beat you so badly that Shin-chan won't care about your stupid bet. I don't need to be like you to be a good player, even if our styles are pretty similar." Takao said, sounding humiliated that he had to prove it to the emerald-colored, Generation of Miracle.

"Takao-kun-"

"I don't want your pity. I just want your tears!" The Hawk-Eye specialist cheered.

"I do not shed tears easily, but I was not going to offer any pity. I was just going to ask if you truly believe that beating me will win Midorima-kun's recognition." Kuroko said; he was concerned about the perky, young man's naivety. "Do you really believe Midorima-kun is that rational?"

"Hm… who are you and what are you doing with my players?" It was Hanamiya Makoto, still dressed in his teal, varsity jacket and sweatpants from earlier. Takao grinned and slipped his arm off Kuroko. The Shuutoku, point guard's toothy expression made the Uncrowned King scowl. What an annoying thing to come back to after a basketball match…

"It appears the Uncrowned King of Darkness has showed up. I guess the next time we'll see each other is on the court." Takao said as he waved good-bye to the former, Teiko trump card. The bold, Shuutoku freshman sauntered past the elder point guard, and did not display an ounce of fear. Hanamiya rolled his eyes. The people a year younger than him always seem to have a rude, haughty air about them. That was the problem with the Generation of Miracles. Anyone Kuroko's age was generally a cocky, goodie-goodie brat.

"Two days from now, we'll be playing Seiho and Shuutoku." The Kirisaki Daiichi Captain announced. "After classes, we'll meet here in the courtyard and walk to the bus together. Are there any questions?" There were none. "Good, by the way Seto, I am going to send some videos for you to watch when the twins go to sleep. Study them tonight and we'll discuss them during practice." The Center player nodded. Seto knew that when Hanamiya was like this, that the next two matches were going to be tough.

The day of their two matches came quickly. The first and second string were in the empty, grassy yard, waiting for the vehicle to transport them to the bus. The Captain and Coach scanned the waiting crowd, looking for a flash of teal in the mob.

"Does anyone know where Kuroko is?" Hanamiya asked.

"I'm here Captain." The youngest regular called out behind number twelve. The aggressive, Center player gasped, not used to being spooked by Kuroko's presence and asked the ghostly teen how long he was nearby him. "Sempai, I was here the whole time." But the deep breathing, flushed cheeks, and drop of sweat on the Miracle boy's neck said otherwise.

"Oh Kuroko-kun…" Hanamiya drawled out with an artificial, sticky saccharine. "You aren't lying are you? Because from my point of view, I am seeing evidence of a different scenario, one where you sprinted down here and did not arrive until just seconds before I called for you." Kuroko stayed silent. "Che, you're worse that Furuhashi… don't try to lie to me again." The Coach demanded. The phantom, sixth man nodded. When the bus finally came to pick them up, everyone filed in neatly. As Kuroko entered the bus however, Hanamiya pulled him to the first bench were the Coach usually sits. "Sit with me. I need to talk to you about something." The leader said to his youngest subordinate.

"Eh, Captain is playing unfair. He's using his authority to hog Kuroko to himself." Hara whined. The Uncrowned King rolled his eyes at the accusation and told the regulars that they could sit in the benches nearby them. Seto and Furuhashi sat in the seats behind the two prodigies, while Hara and Yamazaki sat in the bench across from the two key players. The point guard turned to the shorter, small forward. Hanamiya's eyes appeared ready for battle. Kuroko forgot how exciting it felt to look into those orbs when they were like this.

"You and Furuhashi are going to be playing a different schedule than usual today. With Seiho, you will be playing the first two quarters and Furuhashi will play in the last two quarters. The reason we need to do this, is because their type of defense is able to put pressure on players without being close because of their martial arts-inspired movements. While Furuhashi could counter them as they are now, everyone else might have a harder time. You'll need to pressure them to tighten their defenses so we can break them. As for the match later with Shuutoku, you will play for the first five minutes of the first quarter, and not get placed back in until mid-third quarter, unless I change my mind." The Captain of Kirisaki Daiichi decided. "I did some research and the only one we cannot touch today is Takao Kazunari, the point guard of Shuutoku. Everyone else can be broken though." Seto cocked an eyebrow at the genius' restraint.

"Why can't we mess with him?" Furuhashi bluntly asked. The bad boy of basketball pointed at the pale male next to him.

"One of the requests that Kuroko asked of me when I requested his basketball career records, was that we cannot break anyone who was a victim of the Generation of Miracles. Since Takao Kazunari almost quit basketball along with his team in Middle School, and according to my scouting, he has not completely healed from it; this makes him a victim of the Generation of Miracles." The Uncrowned King turned back to the unnoticeable teen. "His Hawk-Eye abilities may give us some problems, especially for our completed version of the Spider Web formation. Do you think you can come up with a way to counter him?"

"After five minutes of play and observing him from the bench should allow me to think of something." It did not take long to get to the stadium. They registered at the desk and settled their things in the locker room reserved for them that day. As they walked out to warm up for their match, everyone noticed the familiar, blonde Miracle and the Captain of Kaijou High School. The model did not appear as angry as the regulars' last encounter, but looks could be deceiving at times.

"Ah, Kurokocchi…" Kise called out. Kuroko nodded a small greeting at the Kaijou students. "I just wanted to say that while I don't understand why you would play for a team like Kirisaki Daiichi, I understand why you quit our team early and dislike us."

"I don't need your approval." Kasamatsu was shocked by how harsh Kuroko sounded toward the blonde, former teammate.

"I know you don't, but I just wanted to tell you even at your cruelest form, you are still very kind. After this year, I am thinking of quitting the basketball team, focusing on my studies, and becoming a pilot. I don't know what Midorimacchi will learn from you, but if it is anything like I experienced… then maybe it is okay to break. Maybe some people need it, especially those who have never had anything like it." Kise finished.

"Interesting," The shadow commented blankly, but was actually exasperated and annoyed. This process was not for their benefit; there were so many voiceless victims that needed justice, and the vapid, dense, Miracle boy experiencing a new form of happiness was not on the agenda. Seconds were ticking away. Kuroko knew he had to say something. "It is probably for the best that you quit basketball. You were never a part of us anyways. Haizaki-kun was obviously the superior player, if he could reduce you to your hands and knees, and crying." Satisfied by the wince at the passive-aggressive words the youngest regular delivered, Hanamiya smirked at the freshman's painful remarks and pulled the sky-blue man against him for a warm embrace, the same kind that a proud teacher would give to their pupil. "Excuse me Kise-kun; I have a match to go to. I hope you and your sempai have a good time watching." The bad boys in teal moved past the elite players, not noticing the questioning glance that Kasamatsu sent them or the pathetic, dull sheen in Kise's eyes. They needed to prepare for a match; it took a lot of practice to master the skill of turning prodigies and those of talent into pure garbage. "I am sorry about my former teammates everyone. Despite being oppressors that already have so much focus, they feel the need to intrude in other people's spaces. It will take more to break them and make them understand that they are not entitled to good things or a lesson just because they are privileged." Hara smiled.

"Not a problem Kuroko, it was fun seeing you tear that pretty boy down like that." The lavender-haired teen beamed.

"I did not particularly care for your praises of Haizaki though. The guy really isn't that unique." The dead-eyed teen mumbled, jealousy sneaked into his usual monotone.

"I only mentioned Haizaki-kun because it would damage Kise-kun the most. My favorite, small forward is Furuhashi Koujirou." Furuhashi blushed a faint, barely-there pink. Yamazaki pouted.

"Then who is your favorite shooting guard?" The orange-haired teen demanded to know.

"Yamazaki Hiroshi, just like my favorite, power forward is Hara Kazuya, Seto Kentarou is my favorite Center player, and Hanamiya Makoto is the best point guard, Captain, Coach, and ace." Hanamiya narrowed his eyes at the blushing regulars.

"Stop blushing and start warming up bakas!" The Uncrowned King commanded.

* * *

Hope you liked this. By the way, I feel bad for being so cruel to Kise. Hahaha.


End file.
